Love and War
by Placido
Summary: Its time Konoha is going to war. Naruto is is fighting Sasuke. Sasuke wants to kill everyone. Sakura is stuck in the middle, chaos happens and lives are on the line, including Sakura's.
1. Chapter1

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> My first SasuSaku fic. I had fun with this fic actually.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter One**

Blood soiled the forest floor, bodies fell out of the air and landed with heavy thumps, weapons were dodged and death rattles would've been heard if the air wasn't filled with the sound of screaming and ripping bodies.

This was war, and it was messy.

Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of Konoha, stood outside of her tent in what was left of Konoha when Pain had destroyed the leaf village a few months ago. It wouldn't be too long now, the flames were on the horizon, and the enemy was near. Konoha's allies were being picked off by the hundreds, and the other villages had no other choice but to retreat. Konoha was running out of shinboi, even the academy students and civilians had to fight, they were that desperate. Many of the civilian women and children were fleeing; they had no choice, while the shinobi and male civilians stayed to fight.

With a sigh, the Hokage took a sip of her sake. She needed to formulate a plan of action, but no ideas were coming to mind. She looked down and saw Nara Shikamaru arranging his group of chuunins that were just about to be led to their death. The hospital tents were full to capacity, and everything was just complete chaos.

This was the beginning of another war, a much more severe war; the Madara and Sasuke and some of the Akatsuki members that were still alive had formed an alliance with the Sound village.

Nobody ever saw it coming, especially seeing as Orochimaru was no longer part of the Akatsuki, but Kabuto was, along with Orochimaru who resided in his body. Now, the Sound was even more powerful than they were before, and Konoha was beginning to lose hope. More and more lives were being lost, and Tsunade was wondering if it would just be a lot easier to surrender.

_No! I am the Hokage, but I cannot allow this village to fall into the hands of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. I need to start thinking, we can do this. When Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon return from Suna with help, things will start looking up! _Tsunade told herself harshly.

The three young genin had been sent to Suna with a letter to the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara. The Sand village had just got over problems of its own, but was slowly regaining its strength. Konoha had formed a surprising alliance with the Land of the Mist, but when the number of the Mist shinobi began to dwindle, they had no choice but to retreat and leave Konoha to fend for themselves. The Leaf understood, as the Mist had to think about themselves as well, but now the situation in the Leaf Village looked even more bleak than it had originally done.

Tsunade only hoped that Konohamaru and his two friends were able to get help before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon better hurry before anything tragic happens... Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it it's my first Naruto story especially a Sasusaku pairing…trust me it will get better and maybe there will be… JUST MAYBE be Lemons! Who knows…? But not to graphic of course for you young readers ) Review please!-I know it probably sounds boring in the begining and its a little short but it gets better in the later chapters. Thanks for reading. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter Two**

HIDDEN LEAF HOSPITAL

The hospital tents were full to capacity. A baby's cry was heard echoing in the corner of the medical tent while its mother tried to calm her child. Many of the wounded groaned in pain of their injuries. Many didn't make it and died right on the hospitals beds.

"Oh, the pain…"

"My leg…"

"I can't move my body…"

There were so many wounded, even some of the medical ninja are in a wounded state. Sakura was put in command, Sakura's job now was to take charge and give orders.

"_I am responsible for so many lives…" _Sakura thought.

Sakura ran over to her next patient who was dangerously injured. "Are you alright? Can you breathe?" Sakura asked.

When the patient didn't answer Sakura panicked.

"Hamiko! Go grab a roll of gauze!" Sakura waved a hand at the younger medic. A nervous but bright girl.

"Y-Yes Miss Sakura-sama." Hamiko scampered off in search.

Sakura turned back to her patient who had been hit by a blast and resulted in him losing his right leg during the battle, one of the many injured. She applied pressure to stem the blood flow; the blue glow of her chakra lighted her hands as she began to mend the wound. There wasn't the time or means to heal it completely, she would need to conserve as much of her chakra as possible for the line of others she had yet to work on. The job was to start the process, not complete.

A few hours ago had passed since the attack on their outpost. Sasuke's and Madara's ninja had yet to show any sign of withdrawal.

The somewhat peaceful years of her childhood had come to an end with the start of the war against Sasuke. It hadn't been a surprise; everyone had seen it coming when the new Tsuchikage was announced. A ninja hell-bent on destruction and power. It was only a matter of time for war to be declared. Sasuke was attempting to spread his rein and had already done so with some success. They were now joined with Sound and their combined force was pushing at the Fire countries border. Fortunately, Konoha had heard warning of the planned infiltration days before hand, so their three outposts that sat nearest the Sound border were heavily manned with ready Konoha ninja.

Hamiko returned shortly with six rolls of gauze, the girl was definitely _thorough_. "Thanks." Sakura said. Sakura accepted a roll and wrapped the man's middle with practiced ease. Without much other than a pat to his back she moved on to the next patient.

The medic tent was filled with medic ninja working on the wounded. Shouts of various orders and pain were intangible echoes that served little to muffle the sounds of battle that encompassed the outpost. The blood of others adorned Sakura's apron. She had no idea how long it had been since her last break. It could have been an hour, maybe even _days_; time was inconsequential during war.

She wiped at her forehead with the back of her hand, taking a deep breath during a brief moment of pause when all the wounded were being taken care of by other medics. The adrenaline that fueled her began to deplete and the weight of her load substantiated. Hamiko was sunken into a chair, looking just as spent as Sakura felt. Before she could sit, two dirt covered ninjas burst through the tent flaps, dragging with them another wounded.

"Miss Sakura! Get over here!" A medic bellowed at her as he and the other ninja dropped an injured ninja onto a vacant bed.

She was there in an instant. "Hai! What happ-"

BAM!

Then suddenly there was a blast; it happened so quick no one knew it was going to happen, the force of an explosion greater than the ones outside had been closer which resulted in the medical area to be blown up.

The blast burned Sakura's right arm slightly and flung Sakura to the ground she covered her head and face from shattered glass and other items blown everywhere. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up and this time she didn't see a greenish colored tent above her but the sky a gray smoky dark sky.

It took a few seconds for Sakura to process the scene before her but when the recognition dawned on her it came with the force of an explosion greater than the one that had just happened.

People were screaming in pain and in fear, people were crying, bleeding, some were running away from sound ninja, people were, dying. Sakura looked over at were Hamiko laid her body lay limp on the ground she was…dead.

A familiar silver hair ninja jumped at her, pulling her forward.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she gaped with apparent worry.

"Sakura! Get over here!" Kakashi bellowed at her.

Kakashi picked her up from the ground and away from the explosions exploding around the area that would have killed her if she had stayed there for too long, when he found it safe for now he set her down on her too feet.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Yes. Thank you Kakashi-sensei…where's Naruto?"

"I saw him going after Sasuke."

Silence fell over them Sakura looked down her bangs hiding her eyes and she bit her lip, "This is it isn't it, Kakashi-sensei?"

He didn't answer her.

Kakashi looks out over the land that used to be Konoha, covered in the blood of his comrades. He has seen it all before, and is considering if he wants to see the end. Looking up, he sees the dark cloudy sky, the air smelled of death and if his view wasn't obstructed by smoke from the fires that engulf more than half of the village.

His bones are tired of the fighting. In years past, he remembers drinking to a new year and a new beginning, whatever that meant. He remembers a sense of renewal. All he knows now is that the flames have replaced the fireworks, and that he may not live to see the New Year, but the girl who kneels beside him, hands shaking over his injuries healing him, deserves something better.

"Do you think we will find the others?" Sakura asks. He puts his hand on her shoulder and lets it drop to the ground. He doesn't answer; they understand that questions are simply the fear of what they already know.

"Just stay still, Kakashi,-sensei" she says, her voice cracking, words slurred with fear. Her hands can heal anything, but they cannot fix the landscape that has become a graveyard. Her pink hair went to her shoulders, the bruise across her face were starting to from an ugly yellow-purple and she no longer wore her apron she had worn moments before as she threw it to the side, it was no longer needed.

"I can manage," he spits through gritted teeth. The pain in his arm is nothing in comparison to the way she looks at him now.

She looks at him through blood-caked bangs, like a young plant, just sprouted and growing strong, she is not ripe enough to die.

She's not.

She looks off into the blood-red horizon. She doesn't want him to see her cry.

An explosion makes them turn their heads. They see the electricity sparks in the distance and lightening in the sky. Somehow they knew that is where they would find Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto…Sasuke…" Sakura had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Let's go, Sakura."

"H-hai."

They started running the taps of their sandals against the ground, the dirt kicking up and swirling around them.

It is close to midnight, and in their hearts they believe that if they can survive to see the new year, if they can somehow, against all odds, keep each other _alive_, they will begin anew.

"I don't need to tell you that the chances of our survival are slim," he says casually.

"I understand."

In her heightened state of adrenaline she saw every fight in precise detail, every child, of every size, shape and distinction. A mother's world would be shattered soon, because someone had killed her little boy or girl...

Tears threatened to fall but she wiped them away. She wanted to help them all of them. Kakashi looked back at her, "Don't look back."

Sakura nodded.

Sakura dodged a flying kunai, a few shuriken and some shadow clones. Some people said that war was organized, but she had never seen anything more disorganized in her life. People were dying all over the place, comrades, and enemies and, in some places, civilians. At the moment Sakura and Kakashi were on their way to Naruto.

* * *

><p>Raven hair whipped in the air angrily as he continued walking, while his red eyes flashed in pure annoyance at the familiar chakra getting closer and closer to him. Sasuke let a low growl escape his mouth, while a sneer fully evident on his lips.<p>

This boy was so persistent. It annoyed him.

His mind registered another familiar chakra and he cocked his head very lightly on the side, his eyes narrowing slightly. He could see Madara's figure behind him.

The man that had told him the truth about the Uchiha clan…

...And about his brother.

His eyes shut tight at the memory of Itachi.

His brother, the man he had always hated.

The man that had killed off his clan…

The man who made him spent his whole life training to get stronger and stronger.

...To one day defeat him.

The man who struggled through his sickness to survive…

The man who had planned his own death, who had made himself seem like the evil one when in fact, he had done everything to...

Sasuke's eyes opened again, a rare saddened look found into them.

_...to protect him._

His dark eyes widened slightly as Naruto's chakra signature became closer, and it took a moment before he smirked. "I've got company," he smugly said.

The raven haired man stopped abruptly, looking up to face the ninja who was running toward him. He smirked, and his eyes sparkled with slight amusement at the sight of his serious face.

"SASUKE!"

His eyes snapped open in fury to meet the sight of his lifetime rival running to him. Naruto then came to a stop, leaving a reasonable distance between them.

The young Uchiha snarled at the boy aggressively, his red eyes containing pure annoyance. "Naruto..." he hissed infuriatingly.

His eyebrows rose slightly at the blond and orange figure. He wrinkled his nose again and let his lips stretch themselves in a sadistic grin as he saw the raven haired man, his red eyes flashing with anger and annoyance.

His sadistic grin grew wider as the youngest Uchiha snarled at the blond boy and he could not help but to keep watching as the blond boy retorted back just as angrily.

The cold winds whipped on him, making his thick locks of raven hair thrash furiously around him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered his voice harsh and cold.

His dark eyes traveled to Naruto, he wore that orange colored jumpsuit he always wore when he last saw him. The sight of the symbol of the hidden leaf on his headband made him tighten his fist in anger reminding him of his goal to destroy the Leaf.

Naruto glared at him full force, his teeth gritting together. "We're not gonna let you destroy the leaf village, I'm gonna bring you back to Konoha!"

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen now that Naruto and Sasuke are face to face at war?...I luv u guys who are faving and all that, but could you review? Since I love SasuSaku so much I stayed up all night writing a bit (a lot) more for this story since their were so many Subscribers. You people owe me alot. Please review and I hope you like it! Don't worry it's still in progress and I'm posting chapters very frequently so you never have to wait!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter Three**

Previously

_Naruto glared at him full force, his teeth gritting together. "We're not gonna let you kill the elders and everyone in the leaf village, I'm gonna bring you back to Konoha!"_

* * *

><p>"You will have to beat me to an inch of life to bring me back (closes eyes), and…THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! (opens eyes revealing Sharingan once again)"<p>

His eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm going to kill you first Naruto and then I'm going to kill this whole village," he angrily snarled and a sadistic smirk grazed his lips.

"Feel my wrath, Konohagure," he hissed.

"His hand went toward his sword as he tightened his hand around his katana as he dashed towards him.

Naruto glared and his hand flicked a kunai in a half a second, immediately blocking the young man's attack.

Lightening sparked out of his blade, and he felt a sharp pain run through his arm for a moment. The sound of thousand birds chirping reached his ears and his eyes widened in realization. With a quick kick on the ground, he propelled himself backwards and away from him. His eyes couldn't catch any movement as he saw Sasuke's figure disappear, but he had felt a sharp pain run through his stomach as he did.

Naruto gasped, blood propelling out of his mouth, and his eyes widen at the realization that it was Sasuke who had punched him.

It was he who had attacked him as fast as lightening.

He winced and let out a shallow, painful sound, and then felt his back hit a huge rock.

Icy coal eyes stared back at him. "You're pathetic. I don't even have to use my sharingan to beat you," he hissed.

He glared before gasping in pain as jolts of lightening hit him one by one.

The sound of a thousand birds chirping angrily filled his ears, and his eyes dropped, feeling his body go numb after each whip of lightening he received. He stole a glance to his limbs, seeing red whisks on his arms.

Blue orbs caught his monotone coal eyes again, and he was sure he must've looked pleading to him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**Sasuke glared at his opponent, kunai in hand as he stood protectively in front of Naruto fighting against Haku.**_

_**He glared at his opponent, his eyes fierce and protecting while his teeth gritted together.**_

_**He was protecting him."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

His eyes hardened, and he was thrown aside to the ground, his body numbing from the pain.

Naruto glared, picking up his own body in a flash, and he ignored the pain as he threw himself at Sasuke faster than never before, clasping his arms to his side as Naruto threw his around him with an iron grip stronger than his was when he imprisoned Naruto tightly a few moments ago. A kunai was in Naruto's right hand and he placed it right above his heart, still keeping his arms locked to his sides.

"I can't let you destroy the village," he whispered fiercely, his eyes shining with determination.

"Just try and stop me," he replied flatly. Sasuke glared at him, sharply turning his head to meet Naruto's eyes.

Naruto gasped as his blue orbs clashed with his sharingan, and he was thrown away in a second, his body numb with pain.

"The elders got what they deserved, so is every life in this village who will pay for what they did to Itachi."

Screeching reached Naruto's ears, and he looked up, seeing his figure surrounded by lashing whips of lightening.

"I'm not gonna let you destroy this village," he whispered angrily, while weakly but slowly picking himself up from the ground.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with fierce determination. "This village will not be destroyed as long as I'm alive," he fiercely hissed out, his legs shaking as he saw Sasuke dashing towards the direction Naruto was protecting from Sasuke.

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed surging forward, a blade similar to Asuma's clenched tightly in his hand. The weapon was made out of a special type of metal that channeled chakra and Naruto flexed his fingers around it tightly as he began to raise the weapon.

Directly across from Naruto, surging forward with the mean to kill was the one person that Naruto did not wish to fight the most. This person was a grown man as Naruto was now and as was Shikamaru and all the rest of Naruto's friends. This person had never worn a face of child naiveté but had never looked this dark before. This person was barely recognizable to Naruto, glimmers of slight resemblances every now and then with facial expressions, but still was not the comrade that Naruto had once known as a child. This person was not the teammate that Naruto had once known. This person was not the figure that Naruto had once viewed as his closest friend. This person was not

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared as the two clashed. In the matter of a few seconds, almost invisible to the untrained eye, Naruto and Sasuke were engaged in combat.

Chakra sizzled through the air as the two's blades crashed; Naruto's chakra blades against Sasuke's Kusanagi. The sounds of the metal scrapping along metal were then always followed by a delayed boom similar to the sound thunder makes. The two swiped at each other again and again in a clashing of forces at a far greater magnitude than how the two had fought in the Valley of the End.

Once more Naruto lashed out, his physical strength enhanced by his Sage Mode, but Sasuke blocked the attack once more. Naruto moves in once more striking to Sasuke's upper left and thus drawing the latter's focus away from his center point. Naruto seized upon the opportunity and kicked Sasuke square in the chest, hard. The other man was sent falling, scraping painfully along the water's surface of the lake upon which they fought.

Still Sasuke caught himself and rose as if Naruto's attack had not even fazed him, the blonde knew otherwise. Naruto had managed to land a direct attack, had he been using two chakra blades it would have been the perfect opportunity to strike a direct blow the chest cavity.

"Why Sasuke?" Naruto panted, shoulders heaving from exertion. Sasuke stood across from him in a similar state but still had yet to say a word. The silence infuriated Naruto to no end. The question was not aimed at anything in particular, like as to why Sasuke had believed Madara and made the Leaf Village his enemy or even why Sasuke had attempted to kill Sakura, a former teammate. Instead this question was aimed at the whole spectrum and really stood for asking how Sasuke had fallen so low.

Sasuke titled his head and smirked, answering in the form of activating his chidori. Naruto can only shut his eyes in pain as he realizes that one of them will not be walking away from this battle at the end of the day. The skies above have already begun to cloud over as a storm surely approaches and Naruto cannot help but notice the irony of the situation. Will forming tempests forever mark all of their encounters?

Naruto activated his rasengan, no longer holding back, but he could already see that Sasuke seemed to be putting all of his energy into his attack as well. The pair's eyes met and Naruto was reminded of those happier days of the original Team 7. He cannot help but wonder how Kakashi and Sakura are holding up in the war he had left them in to pursue his current opponent in the war.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter Four**

Kakashi and Sakura managed to stay together. Konoha shinobi were killed left and right even innocent people women and children who were not ninja were being slaughtered by Madara and Sasuke's men. It brought terrible pain to Sakura's heart knowing they couldn't save every person because it wasn't humanly possible not even ninja not in this situation such as war. While Sakura was fighting she remembered a little boy in the distance screaming for his mother to wake up as he shook her small frame and he too was killed not to long after and Sakura couldn't do anything save him. Sakura knew that would be a memory that she would forget.

There was a very distinct smell of blood, and fire in the air and Sakura struggled for breath as she pushed onwards. Every joint in her body ground painfully together each time she flexed her knees to propel herself forward even faster. Off to her right she could see Kakashi following closely behind her as the familiar pounding of their feet on the rocky surface created an almost rhythmic lull.

"Naruto" Sakura whispered while squinting her eyes as the canyon's end approached. It was a hostile territory with dangers like Team 7 had never encountered before.

"Sakura," Kakashi called from behind her, his paced slowed no doubt by his injury, "Slow down or you'll use the last reserves of your charka; even I'm near my limit now."

It is Sakura's fear that tells her to keep moving but it is her sensible side that hears the slight strain in the other's voice. She slowed her pace down until Kakashi was running alongside her, glancing at her sensei's arm. It hangs limp against Kakashi's side requiring him to grasp it with his other arm. This is the true reason that their pace has slowed so much and it acts as a painful reminder of their rookie mistake. Team 7 only hours previous had split up in what seemed like the never-ending pursuit of the Leaf Village and the Nation's most wanted rogue shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha. However this label no longer upsets Sakura as it once had upon first hearing it, in fact it enrages her as feelings of betrayal and disgust are stirred up.

Even now, after Sakura had relived Naruto of that 'once in a lifetime promise', Naruto is still trying to bring Sasuke back. Why? Why can't Naruto change his mind about Sasuke? Why can't he accept the fact that the friend they once knew no longer resides in the body they've been chasing? Why can't Naruto just give up? Sakura shook her head and smiled bitterly, because he's Naruto, that's why. Because Naruto never gives up on anything even if the odds are stacked against him.

"Sakura." Kakashi called again as he slowly started to fall behind.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered as a newfound panic began to build within her. Up ahead she could sense the chakra in the air, someone was fighting up ahead, and whomever it was it was two big forces clashing against one another.

"Sakura!" Kakashi called as Sakura's speed picked up. An especially large burst surged through the air almost knocking Sakura over as a physical explosion accompanied the chakra burst as well. A mushroom cloud of smoke erupted from the valley just below the canyon's end and in that moment Sakura sensed Naruto. "No Naruto, no."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried turning around to glance at the man.

"I felt it to." Kakashi said grimly, "It's Naruto."

"There's another person too." Sakura focused, "Their chakra is it's darker. It might be Madara's."

"It's not Madara's." Kakashi said immediately brow pulled together in what looked like disappointment. Sakura turned towards the valley once more, not expecting an answer, when Kakashi spoke again.

"It's Sasuke's."

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed no longer being able to keep her worry at bay. She shot ahead of Kakashi, sprinting full speed towards the canyon's end. Her feet slipped carelessly over the rocky surface of the lifeless valley until she finally came the cliff's edge.

"No." Above the sky had completely clouded over as the valley lay in ruin.

However it was not the sky that Sakura's eyes were trained on, but rather the form of Naruto and Sasuke in the distance, fighting. Sakura's throat closed, as she immediately feared the worst for Naruto's safety.

A numbing feeling overcame her in that moment at she fully took in the sight of the three large gashes in Naruto's chest. These were not burn marks, or even puncture wounds from a blade, but skin ripped open raggedly by claws. Sasuke looked just as bad which bruises and blood around the corners of his mouth, and blood sipping out of his left eye making a streak down his cheek and chin.

Sakura trembled fisted her hand close to her chest over her heart. Now her teammate and Sasuke fought to the death and Sakura emitted a soft sob as tears began to well in her eyes thinking back to painful memories.

**Flashback...**

**~ 2 Years Ago... ~**

**"Mmkay, on the count of three you guys..." Kakashi said.**

**"One..."**

**"Two..."**

**"..."**

**"Sasuke!"**

**"...three."**

**"OOF."**

**Kakashi smirked at them. There was no way.**

**"I can't reach! A little higher!" Sakura yelled. **

**"Sakura-chan, that's as high as we can go!" Naruto yelled.**

**"**_**Come on**_** Naruto, don't be such a – **_**are you looking up my skirt**_**?" Sakura screeched.**

**"What? No!" Naruto yelled blushing turning his head away.**

**Sasuke smiled softly and Sakura reached up her hand.**

**"Kakashi-sensei this isn't fair," Sasuke said.**

**Kakashi shrugged at Sasuke.**

**"What now?" Naruto asked.**

**He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Naruto. He grinned and nodded.**

**"Steady Sakura-chan!"**

**"And...now!" Sasuke said.**

**Kakashi watched them struggle, amused, Sasuke and Naruto hiked Sakura up the tiniest bit, and she was **_**so close**_** to grabbing the apple Kakashi set them out to get.**

**"I still can't reach it!" Sakura yelled. **

**"We're trying as hard as we can!" Sasuke said. **

**"Man Sakura-chan, how much do you weigh?" Naruto asked.**

**Sakura angrily kicked Naruto in the head.**

**"OW!"**

**"YOU IDIOT YOU'RE GOING TO DROP HER!" Sasuke yelled.**

**Kakashi laughed as they tried to get back into position.**

**"Sakura, I'm going to bend down, and you put your feet on my shoulders, okay? When I stand up, you should be able to reach it." Sasuke said. **

**"Alright Sasuke!" Sakura said smiling. **

**Naruto, quickly jumping out of his sulk, cheered them on as they did exactly that, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sakura's fingertips brushed the apple.**

**"I got it!" Sakura screamed happily**

**"Finally," Sasuke said. **

**"Yeah! I knew we could do it! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. **

**It was true. The group toppled over, laughing, as Sakura waved the apple above them.**

**"We got it Kakashi-sensei, we got it!" Sakura said. **

**"Woo-hoo! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.**

**"Good job Sakura." Sasuke said. **

**Kakashi shook his head.**

**"Darn, I guess you three are tougher than I thought. Good job you guys." Kakashi said. **

**They sat up, grinning at Kakashi. He watched as Naruto gleefully high fived Sakura's hand, then a reluctant Sasuke's.**

**"Heck yeah we're tough! You better believe it!" Naruto yelled**

**"Shut up with the believe it already Naruto!" Sakura said. **

**Sakura, although pretending to be annoyed, was beaming with pride. Kakashi smiled and shook his head. And they all they laughed, even Sasuke. **

**End Flashback **

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura yelled as he hit face first into the tree, she could hear the wood splintering under his fall before it gave way. With a sickening crunch Naruto was pinned between the fallen tree and the moist earth. Sakura ran over and hoisted the tree off of Naruto. She scanned his body she had never seen Naruto so broken looking. Sakura quickly kneeled next to Naruto and started healing him.

His eyes started opening and they fluttered open looking up a crying Sakura he lifted his arm and his fingertips touched her cheek wiping away her tears. She gasped at the contact and opened her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-chan…you…"

"Don't talk Naruto, save your strength!

"I'm sorry it has to end this way."

"Please don't speak like that, Naruto. You know well that I don't want nasty pranks like that."

"Sakura-chan…stop…" Naruto said grabbing her wrist.

"No!"

"I know I can't stop Sasuke…I've decided I'm going to die with Sasuke…"

"Stop talking, Naruto! You'll just waste your energy!"

"I was born to be noisy, Sakura. I can't help but talk. Don't worry, it won't consume much."

"Naruto, I know you'll be okay, I know. I have seen you cheat death several times so this thing is not new."

"Yes, I have cheated death several times but there's payback time, I believe. Now, in my case, that time is now."

"Naruto…" she said as tears started to flow down her innocent green eyes that carried tears.

"You better go now, Sakura. If they see you here, they'll kill you. I don't want that to happen right in front of me, and add the fact that I can't do anything to save you." Naruto's voice cracked, and tears started to fall down his face.

She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"I don't wanna run away, Naruto. I don't wanna run away. I'll stay here with you. If they should come, I'll protect you. This time, let me return the favor. I will not run away like before. I know that I won't be able to defeat them but…"

"Sakura…"

"You can't die. If you died then what would I do? I can't lose you! I love you!" she mumbled through her arm. All that's important to me now is to protect you even at the cost of my life. I don't care what might happen to me so Naruto, I don't wanna run away." She said as she held his hand on her cheek. "I'll stay here with you." She added.

He smiled at her again.

"Sakura-chan."

"Once we kill you Kakashi I will have your eye, it will make a fine addition" Madara said.

Only true Uchiha are allowed to posses the Sharingan." Sasuke said angrily.

Kakashi glared at him them with determination that Madara would not get his sharingan eye.

Kakashi ran at him he was battling Madara and Sasuke now, a duel between sharingan masters. Sakura would see faint uses of genjutsu and charred ashes littered the ground between the three men. The male whose face was concealed in the mask named Madara was using fire ninjutsu to combat Kakashi using Chidori, and Sasuke using his sword with Chidori. She could see her sensei's right arm severely burned. Sakura wanted to dash forward and help, but her job was healing the wounded and avoiding the attacks.

Sakura turned her attention back to Naruto she could see the blood rushing everywhere. She winced at seeing so much blood. Yes, she was a medic-nin, but she was also Haruno Sakura; one who never could cope in situations like these… (that is, situations involving Uchiha Sasuke).

When Sakura was finished heeling Naruto and stopped the blood from running out she turned her attention back to the battle.

"Sakura, get up! Now!" shouted the copy-nin as he was trying to avoid the Sasuke's Chido-shuriken.

"I… I can't" she replied in a tone which almost sounded…resigned. She sat there staring at her blood-engulfed hand, as Kakashi was trying to avoid most of the Uchiha's attacks. Sasuke was laughing sadistically, something the copy-nin found annoying.

He wielded his katana and threw it at Kakashi. The copy-nin managed to dodge it at the last moment, but it grazed his mask. Suddenly, the other sharingan user was the behind the copy-nin. He weaved some hand signs, and then Kakashi found himself surrounded by bars of lightning, shocking him burning him tearing shreds of his mask and parts of his clothing.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded as he took in the sight of Kakashi's bruised body, that and… his face. It hadn't looked as bad as he expected-(well, he certainly didn't have fish-lips…).

Suddenly, chirping sounds could be heard. And they all saw blood…a lot of it. Sakura gazed at the sight of Sasuke; his katana lodged in Kakashi's left arm. "Sasuke! No!" she screamed, she gasped at what she saw next.

"Gah!" Kakashi was sent flying this time and landed with a dull thud, skidding on the dirt a few feet before stopping.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura ran to him and kneeled beside him and started to heal his arm.

She felt a soft rush of wind by her face and looked up. Sharingan was staring at her. Gasping, she stumbled backwards in horror up at Sasuke. He reached out to strike her, the movement caused her to still like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed.

He held his Katana over his head ready to stab her he swiftly brought it down to slice her but it was stopped just in time Naruto had caught the katana between his clapped hands together the tip of his sword barely touching his nose. Sasuke's sword slightly cut Naruto's palms and fingers blood flood down around his hands and wrist and he glared at Sasuke. This was the fourth time Sasuke tried to kill Sakura; Naruto was keeping count.

Sasuke pressed harder with his sword making Naruto's hands cut open deeper as Naruto gritted his teeth and continued to glare at Sasuke.

**~Flashback~ **

"**Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Sakura mouth dropped open in surprise and disappointment while Naruto jumped from his seat throwing his arms in air yelling, "Yeah!"**

"**...and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished. Sakura jumped from her seat like Naruto had seconds before and screamed happily while Naruto lowered his head. **

"**Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser" Sasuke told Naruto with his hands on his desk and his fingers knitted together.**

"**Hey," Sasuke said to Naruto. **

"**Yeah?" Naruto asked. **

"**You're not hurt are ya? Scardey cat," Sasuke mocked. **

"**YOU!" Kakashi at the tree genin. **

"**You said that there was three of us that's what you said, and that's why Sakura and…"**

"**Were all on this squad and were all in it together." Sasuke said. **

"**Yeah, that right! Sakura agreed. "We gave our lunch to him because the three of us are one!" Sakura yelled.**

**~End Flashback~**

Naruto produces a shadow clone and kicks Sasuke in the gut sending him a few yards away causing Sasuke to do a back flip. Naruto stops and stares into Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke does the same. Naruto takes out his kunai without hesitation.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to talk to me first, instead, you readily drew you're kunai. Does this mean that you have finally accepted our broken bond?"

Naruto (holds his head down with remorse in his eyes): "Before I was a fool. I tried to bring you back without understanding you're pain. I thought that just because we are both orphans, I understood you. That was far from the truth, you had bonds and they were severed by Itachi. I never had those, until recently where I was forced to feel someone's pain. The bond between us… (Holds his head up with a serious and determined look) WILL NEVER BREAK! That's why this time if it comes down to it; I'm going to take you down with me!

The panic she had been feeling before left her just as quickly as it came the moment a gloved hand grasped the back of her shirt. Kakashi's sluggish groaning had turned into a content _mmm_-ing. He was definitely conscious.

"Kakashi-sensei!" That time she yelled his name for a complete opposite reason then when he first made contact with the ground.

She grabbed his wrist and jerked it away from its previous hold and grasped it firmly in front of her_. _He looked like he was on deaths door. She was just about to speak just when the copy ninja chose to speak first.

"Sa…" His eye creaked open, the sharingan staying firmly shut, as he turned his head enough to look up at her looming figure.

"Sakura…" Sakura felt a small smile under his serious stare. He looked contemplative, and then his hand began to move from her hold upward to gently cup her cheek. "…there's something I need to tell you." She sat unmoving beneath his cold hand at her cheek, his thumb moved in small soothing strokes. A suspense hung over her as she waited for him to say something profound.

"Kakashi…"

"shh…" He moved a few loose pink strands behind her ear as he shushed her like a father figure would do.

"I know I wasn't a good sensie to you, I always neglected your training and I was always focusing on Naruto and Sasuke…but I always knew you wanted become stronger, you wanted to be just as strong and I failed you as a sensie, I'm sorry for that. I failed all of you…you Naruto and Sasuke…I have blamed myself every day…

At first, I thought that that you three were going to be the same as every other kid that entered the academy in hopes of becoming a ninja. I thought that there would be 3 more zero's added to the wonderfully long line of little circles in that damn grading book. I thought that it would be amusing to watch you three get all worked up over a couple of bells. Simply put: I thought you three would be failures like all those before them. Don't get me wrong, I've only been asked to instruct a few teams so I'm not an expert on the matter, but from the looks of it I was going to be spending yet another boring year doing single fingered push-ups on my living room floor…

Later on, I saw some similarities between you three and my old team mates. Sakura you were like Rin: the mediator. They were the ones who attempted to keep the team together without taking sides (although Sakura had a tendency to always side with Sasuke). They tried to keep the 'happy' atmosphere with their smiles and tried their best to do what they thought was right.

Over time I found that Naruto was almost a carbon copy of Obito – minus the Sharingan and dorky goggles. Kakashi chuckled and started coughing hysterically. "

They were both boastful and could be excessively loud, but they also had a loyal, caring side which they rarely showed as to not alter the 'masculine' appearance they liked to have. I liked the way sensei said 'Obito, you couldn't possibly have anything in your eyes because you were wearing goggles'. Truthfully I was tempted to laugh at that. They were obviously both idiots.

Sasuke: the avenger. We had both lost important people when we were younger, we both completed our missions dutifully, without questions or complaints, and we were both stuck-up geniuses who mostly thought only of ourselves and proving that we were better than everyone else.

At first, I saw three 12-year-olds who were looking at the world with wide eyes, not knowing what kind of real horrors were out there … and I was the one who had to teach them that. Talk about no pressure.

But now, instead of a Sasuke-obsessed girl, I see a strong willed teen that no longer cares if boys like her hair long or short. I see a beauty that can bring down stone walls in a single punch. Sakura smiled at that sentence.

I now see a determined boy who will always keep going no matter what, and will strive towards his goal with the support of his friends. I no longer see him as the Kyuubi, but as someone who has potential to get better and to go further than anyone else. Naruto…is definitely the child of the prophecy, just like Jariya said he was…

I see a traitor, a former student, a lost, little child looking for guidance or simply a pillar to lean on from time to time. I see a tainted soul, someone who brings misfortune wherever they go, and someone who breaks hearts and hurts others unintentionally.

Kakashi looks Sakura in the eye and his breathing becomes shallow.

"I want you to know that you were my favorite student and I want… I want you to have something that I don't trust anyone else with."

She tried to stay calm as her heart raced.

"I want you to have my sharingan eye."

She blinked a few times and stared.

"Please take care of it. You can't let Madara have it…" And with those final words, his hand fell from her face as he died.

Sakura's eyes slowly widen as she started at her dead sensi's lifeless body. Sakura fought down the emotions of the erg to cry, her tears threatened to escape. He was dirty, and looked broken, and pale.

Sakura tightened her hand in a fist. "How did this happen? Naruto, hurry…Please, Naruto! Sakura screamed desperately.

Naruto gasped. "_Now that I have mastered nature energy…I'm able to sense everyone's chakra…Kakashi? What happened to him"_ Naruto hears Sakura screams and gasps and turns to look his eyes widen slowly and realizes.

"I see…" Naruto whispered gritting his teeth together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well its longer then the other one but I cant help but feel as if it kinda sucks. Awe well give me ideas if you have anything!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke smirks knowingly and opens eyes revealing Sharingan once again.

Naruto is suddenly surrounded by snakes, crawling up his clothes and wrapping around his body. He remains still and makes a hand sign. Suddenly his chakra multiplies by large amounts and he gets red markings on his eyes. He closes his eyes and he uses a Rasengan that is aimed at Sasuke.

"But you're trapped in my Genjutsu, how can you see me?" Sasuke said.

"I can't see you…I can sense you. I told you before; our bonds are strong even though you try to conceal them." Naruto said.

Sasuke breaks the Genjutsu and jumps over Naruto before the Rasengan hits him. He pulls out his sword and uses Chidori Spear to shoot a beam of lightning at Naruto. Naruto quickly makes a clone, and the clone throws him in mid-air so he's now going straight for the beam. He extends his Rasengan and when the two attacks hit a small explosion occurs, the spoke disappears and silence falls upon them.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"What?" He said harshly.

"What happened to Itachi was horrible, but it doesn't matter. What you've been doing is understandable, but Sasuke you can't keep going on like this. So I am asking as your best friend please come back with us to the Hidden Leaf Village! Your home! "

Naruto…I told you before. You don't have parents or siblings, so you couldn't possibly understand me. So outsiders like you can keep your mouths shut! You seem to keep forgetting that team 7 is no more! I will destroy that village you call home! I will destroy the Hidden Leaf Village for what they did to Itachi!

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore she stood up and tightened her fist. Do you know what Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I have gone through for you, Sasuke? Where always hearing rumors about you, no matter what rumors we hear about you, we never stopped thinking of you as a friend. While everyone targeted you, we alone tried to rescue you! Even now…

"Rescue me from what? Revenge? There's nothing you can rescue me from. The elders deserved what they got. I enjoyed killing them."

"What you're doing is wrong Sasuke! The elders were the only ones plotting the Uchiha Clan Mascare along with the 3rd Hokage! But taking it out on innocent people who have nothing to do with your Clan and your brother's death… That just wrong Sasuke and you know it!"

You guys couldn't even begin to understand. The leaf has always snubbed and put down the Uchiha. So I'll help erase the Uchiha from your memories. I'm going to kill all of you, and destroy the Hidden Leaf! Severing all bonds to the Hidden Leaf is the ultimate purification! And that shall lead to the Uchiha's true restoration!"

Sasuke… Sakura said.

_Hatred. That is what made the Sasuke in front of us I swore I'd save him from the path of revenge but no matter what I do he keeps slipping through my fingers, Not even I can save Sasuke now…and that is why I have made my decision…_" Naruto thought. Images of the past flashed through Naruto head thinking back to the genin days. There was an image of the three of them getting caught feeding Naruto during the bell test, Sasuke protecting Naruto within Haku's ice mirrors, Sasuke standing next to Sakura, Team 7 eating ramen together, the four of them together laughing and smiling.

"This is my task. Sakura. Get out of here."

"But Naruto…

"If you stay, you'll see things you do not want to see, and I can't take a chance risking losing you too, Sakura. Now go!"

I…

"Sakura, you're not strong against Sasuke even if you wanted kill him you wouldn't be able to, and your sure as hell not going to be able to defeat that madara. Sakura I'm not saying your weak but you're not strong enough either the only reason I compare to these guys strength is because of the Nine tailed Fox inside me." Naruto said bringing his hand over his stomached.

Naruto this "something" I don't want me to see…are you really going to die along with Sasuke?

Go! Sakura!

Sakura bit her lip, and closed her eyes shut as she trembled and tightened her hands into balls of fist. She couldn't let go, she couldn't let go of her important and precious people, and she just couldn't.

"What was that jutsu you used? Normally you need a clone to make a Rasengan, yet you could make it by yourself this time. *Pfft* It doesn't matter, you'll never hit me as long as these eyes are loo-" (Naruto reaches in front of his eyes before he could finish his sentence).

Naruto: "Rasengan!"

Sasuke quickly counters with Chidori Nagashi and the Rasengan hit's the current. The resulting shockwaves push Sasuke back and seriously damages him. Sasuke gets up and says playtime is over. He activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and uses Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke: "Before, you managed nullified my normal Genjutsu, but can you do the same to Tsukuyomi?" (Sasuke's Genjutsu shows Naruto images of all those close to him dying. It shows the Kyubi killing and attacking the Village. It shows him what everyone has thought of him for all his life….)

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but that Genjutsu won't work against me!"

He dashes at Sasuke at full speed, but being a Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke sees him coming and sweeps his feet. Naruto jumps over it and comes down with an axe kick, but Sasuke counters with a back flip to dodge. Sasuke then summons hundreds of Shuriken and throws them at Naruto when he lands. Naruto counters by hitting the ground with a Rasengan, which causes many rocks and dust to rise into the air and the rocks block the shuriken. Sasuke uses Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, thinking that the rocks and dust will prevent Naruto from seeing the attack, but Naruto senses it and jumps over it, only to see Sasuke coming at him with a Chidori.

"You're going to lose Sasuke."

"Me….lose to you? Never!"

Sasuke uses Amaterasu and aims it at Naruto. Amaterasu surrounds Naruto in all directions, it completely covers him in the dark flames. Sasuke closes his eyes, and it returns back to its normal state. Sasuke gets ready to leave, he turns his back. Suddenly, the flames dissipate and Sasuke senses this and turns around, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan in the process. Naruto stands unscathed , but he looks normal now.

"So that was it after all. When I activated my Mangekyou Sharingan, I saw a strange energy surrounding your body…. I had truly hoped Amaterasu would kill you, but this that jutsu wearing off is just as good."

Naruto (thinking to himself): "Damn, when his evil chakra hit me, Sage Mode's pure chakra countered it *pant*, but in the process, I'm out of Sage Mode now *pant*."

Sasuke uses Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu, but Naruto disperses his other clone just in time, and counters it with Sage Art: Great Rasengan. The giant Rasengan annihilates the dragon fire and goes straight for Sasuke. At the moment before impact, Sasuke summons a giant snake, who takes the hit for him, and he dodges it. Sasuke uses Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu to rain down small fireballs on Naruto, but Naruto counters by summoning Gamatatsu and using Wind Release: Toad Gun. The jet stream of water completely extinguishes the fire balls, but Sasuke uses the opportunity to use Chidori and sends the electricity down to Naruto via the stream and thus amplifying the Chidori's power. Naruto quickly disperses Gamatatsu and uses a Replacement Jutsu. Naruto comes behind Sasuke and delivers a powerful punch on him, but Sasuke holds onto his hand. They're both sent flying because of this, and Sasuke being more agile, wraps his legs around Naruto and slams him into the ground headfirst. Sasuke gets up satisfied that he has won, while Naruto is still on the ground.

"No matter how strong you become, you'll never be as powerful as an Uchiha. That is the gap between us Naruto, a gap that not even the strongest bond can transcend."

Naruto disperses in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto comes from above with a Rasenrengan (double Rasengan), and hits Sasuke with full force….only to find that he used a Replacement jutsu. Naruto gets up and looks at Sasuke. Sasuke is visibly angry, he launches many snakes from his sleeves. Naruto dodges them with relative ease. Sasuke says its time to use his new move. He uses the last of his energy to create Susanoo. The moment it is formed a crow flies out of Naruto and dispels it.

"I've used enough fire jutsus to use my most powerful Kirin. This is the end Naruto! The end!"

"Saaaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto yells.

Naruto creates two clones and gets ready to use his most powerful jutsu. Sasuke brings down the full force of Kirin and Naruto throws the Rasenshuriken. A huge explosion envelops the forest and a ball of white light is formed, similar to the ball of darkness at the Valley of the End, trapping Naruto and Sasuke.

"How? *pant* Kirin should have annihilated you even with that wind based *pant* jutsu. *pant*" Sasuke said out of breath.

"My Senjutsu *pant* takes energy from the surrounding environment, and I was able to sense the clouds gathering. I saw that bright flash from a distance when you fought Itachi, and I figured that that must be what you were gonna do *pant*. I've been absorbing the natural energy gathered in those clouds, so your jutsu was much weaker than usual *pant*. Now Sasuke, it's over! Let's finish this now!" Naruto said.

"I've had enough of this tug-of-war with you, and now is the time to end it!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura watched in the distance as her too most precious people stood before one another with one of their ultimate attacks. Fear and anxiety surged through her, she slowly but calmly reached for her kuni and held it up in front of her. _"I don't care if I die."_ Sakura thought to herself.

"_Naruto…"_

**FLASHBACK**

"**Sasuke…Where you able to read…what was inside of my heart? And you saw it didn't you? That if you and I fight…we will both die." Naruto said.**

**ENDFLASHBACK**

Naruto looked sadly at Sasuke and then smiled, "Sasuke...so this is it huh? After all team 7 has been through, you still walk in the darkness..."

"Naruto...Why do you care so much? It's too late..." Sasuke said.

"Because I don't want to kill my BEST FRIEND!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't have a choice! You have your way, I have mine!" Sasuke yelled.

"Like I said before I know about Itachi...and I can still see revenge in your eyes..."

"Then I guess you can see me crushing Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Idiot! I'm not going to let you to let you do that!" Naruto yelled.

"He's my brother..." Sasuke said.

"And your mine...Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and was the first to move however Naruto began charging towards his former friend only a fraction of a second later. The two raced towards each other at full speed, once arm held back wielding their weapon, and screaming at one another in rage.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

"Naruto! Sasuke!" A femenim voice screamed. "YAMETE!"

But like before, they couldn't stop.

The last thought that ran through both their heads before the attacks collided with her petite frame.

_Where the hell is Kakashi?_

In the moment that the two met before their chakra's could be joined they saw a flash of pink. As she ran blindly into the fray, it became unclear as to which teammate they would hurt most. Naruto realized it was far too late to stop their attack as Sakura ran between them.

Their chakra's joined in a frenzied explosion. The explosion sent off power in shock waves resonating throughout the small rocky valley and slicing through the rocks.

Blood spattered across their faces and hands. Naruto's Rasengan had hit Sakura square in her stomach, Sasuke's Chidori had made its mark on her right shoulder near her heart. "I…love…you both so…much…" Her eyes were wide and green as her body registered the pain and she fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto cried.

Suddenly they were all incased in a bright light.

"**Sasuke-kun…When did I fall in love with you? Back in the days, I always yearned for your acceptance…I was just infatuated with how cool you were…Then…you became my teammate, on team 7. Being teammates didn't change me. I was still hopelessly in love with the cool Sasuke. Just gazing at your handsome profile was enough for me. I never gave a thought to who you really was behind that pensive face. But…The shadow that you carried…When I finally noticed it was too late. Before I knew it, Naruto had matured and was standing face to face with you. I was the one left behind. Yet I didn't change. That's why this time…I tried to catch up to the two of you in my own way. But Sasuke-kun…you are no longer the person we thought you were and you're far beyond our reach. And then I had decided. I would take care of you Sasuke-kun myself! That I would kill you…but I couldn't do it. I would never hurt you Sasuke-kun… I've already decided. I want to protect my precious people. You and Naruto and Kakashi-sensie are my precious people. We are like a family…that bond can never be severed I also didn't think I had any bonds with anyone that's un till I met Kakashi senise, Naruto and you…Sasuke-kun…"**

Sasuke and Sakura slipped out of the bright light and everything was reality again.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried. No…it wasn't supposed to be like this…she wasn't the one they were trying to kill. Naruto took Sakura's right hand and Sasuke hesitantly looked at what just happened and stood there watching them both. She tried to hold on to her last few moments of life, however painful they might have been.

"So…sorry…" she whispered, "I'm…always…in the way…"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, his eyes brimming with tears. Sasuke wanted to look away, but something inside him made him seem to keep him chained there. That calm look in her eyes kept his own locked. He hadn't physically been there when his family died. Now here was death staring him in the face, and her hair was pink. Sakura stared blankly at the sky.

"I wish…things were the way we used to be…when we all were friends…" she said softly. With her eyes to the sky, she sighed and her body grew limp. Sasuke suddenly felt cold.

"She's dying…" the dark haired boy said blankly. Naruto took Sakura's limp form in his arms.

"No…she can't be…" he said. Sakura's eyes were closed, dark circles were under eyes and blood pooled around her body. He closed his eyes painfully.

The blonde haired boy's eyes flashed red. "You…YOU-WE KILLED SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto yelled angrily while hyperventilating, letting the kyubi side of him take control.

"She's not dead yet…" Sasuke said coldly looking at the girls breathing form.

"How can you be so cold?"

"…"

"Say something Sasuke!"

"…"

"Does this make you feel good Sasuke? Huh? How does feel to see someone dyeing, who only loved you? Do you feel anything at all, you bastard!

Sasuke glared at him before gazing down at his hands. They were coated in her blood, and some had even spattered across his forearms.

Naruto hugged her limp frame in his arms not wanting to let go. He sobbed into her shoulder holding her tight to him. Regret and guilt weighed heavy on Naruto's heart as he just realized he and Sasuke might be her murders after she takes her last breath. Tears slid down his cheeks while his heart was in pain.

This was Sasuke's chance his chance to kill Naruto while his guard was down, and then he would be able to kill every last person in leaf village. But some reason Sasuke still felt chained to the ground, it wasn't a justu or any shadow manipulation justu keeping him there and it wasn't because he was tired. Sasuke just couldn't make his move he stared at Sakura's dying face her face was becoming paler and paler and Naruto was doing everything in his power to stop the blood flow but it was futile there was no medic ninja for miles and Sakura wasn't able to heal herself.

"Kill them."

"…" Sasuke stood there motionless.

"Sasuke…Kill them they will be in the way, we must get rid of them now. Or else they will always be there to meddle and-"

"I know. I'll get it over with." Once the words left the Uchiha's mouth he raised his sword ready to strike.

Naruto felt his fingers tighten around Sakura while he held her close to him. He heard slow, purposeful footsteps approach him. A figure came into view and stood over him, a dark silhouette against the crimson sky blotting out the light. Sasuke looked down at him, his face impassive, his eyes as dead as the landscape around them.

"Naruto" he said, his voice hollow. Naruto peered up at him. Although Sasuke's pale skin was riddled with burns and gaping wounds, he still had the strength to stand. Naruto was amazed and impressed; only Sasuke could have survived this far.

Naruto's thoughts were broken when a strange stifled sound came from Sasuke. It grew louder and clearer, and then Sasuke was chuckling, his chest rising and falling sharply and his mouth stretched into a dark grin. Then he threw back his head and laughed to the blood-stained sky, his laughter echoing.

He bent over double and grinning with huge, blood-shot eyes he held his sword with both hands.

"You'll never defeat me," he sneered mockingly. "I was always better than you, always more special. You thought you could save me"- he sniggered with contempt – "you thought you could save me?" he shouted.

"Sasuke," Naruto begged, staring up at the man he once called his friend. "Sasuke, please…"

"You're too late, Naruto" Sasuke smirked as he ran a finger over the blade of his sword.

Naruto shook his head over and over, his lungs burning and taught with internal agony, tears brimming in his eyes. No, not like this. Not like this. Not when he had come so far and tried so hard … Sasuke wouldn't do it, he couldn't! Sasuke was his friend.

"You're too late, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, while blood was pouring from his eyes.

He brought back his sword above his head, the blade glinting wickedly in the flames of the battlefield. Sasuke roared and wrenched the blade down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried with his remaining strength as he hugged Sakura tighter.

The sword swooped down and Naruto closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sakura on the verge of death! Naruto's gaurd is down and is now at his weakest, will she and Naruto die at the hands of Sasuke? Who knows, read to find out in the next chapter! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and leave reviews.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter Six**

...

Nothing.

No sudden pain. No coldness of death. Not a breath of wind to break the silence.

Naruto waited. He could hear the rattling of his sword, but the sword didn't plunge straight into him. He waited longer. And yet still nothing happened.

Cautiously, Naruto opened his eyes and stared up at Sasuke. He remained frozen, his breath caught in his throat, his heart paralyzed with shock as he looked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke slowly clenched his jaw and scrunched up his black eyes, his brow furrowing and his body trembling. Naruto thought he was shaking with rage, and was about to ram the weapon through him any second. He glanced up. "Sasuke?" he murmured quietly.

Sasuke was still for a moment.

Then he bowed his head. A tear welled up in his eye sharingan eye, tumbled down his cheek and splattered softly onto Naruto's cheek.

"Sas…Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered, his eyes widening and growing wet and itchy.

Sasuke didn't answer him even Sasuke didn't understand his own actions just then. His sword rattled as he trembled with the sword still raised above Naruto and Sakura. Memories swam through Sasuke's mind remembering all the good and bad times of team 7.

"Sasuke, are you watching what's happening in our village? There's still hope, friends, for once, Sasuke were you're friends…remember us…" Naruto begged.

_**-Flash back-**_

"_**My name is Sasuke Uchiha,"**_

"_**I'm Sakura Haruno!"**_

"_**The names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!"**_

_**.**_

_**Team 7 sits and eats at the bridge builders table in his house with his family. Naruto and Sasuke eat there dinner in a fast pace while occasionally the two would glare during their meal. **_

_**Haha, this is fantastic it's been ages since we had so many guests around our table!" The bridge builder announced.**_

_**Kakashi and Sakura stared at the two boys with wide eyes wondering what was going on as to why they were eating so fast. **_

"_**I want some more!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled at the same time. They stopped and glared once more at one another and then puked up there dinner. **_

"_**Don't eat so much if you're gonna puke it up!" Sakura scolded them. **_

"_**I have to eat." Sasuke said. **_

"_**I have to eat more than him it's the only possible way for me to get strong enough to beat him!" Naruto said.**_

"_**That's true, but puking won't help you." Kakashi said.**_

_**.**_

_**I'll protect you with my life all of you." Kakashi said. **_

_**.**_

_**Under this mask is…**_

_**O.O**_

…_**Is another mask! **_

_**-.-**_

_**.**_

"_**It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash, but…those who don't care about their friends are even worse than trash."**_

_**.**_

_**We are a three member team, right? Sasuke said. **_

_**Thats right, where all on this team and we are one! Sakura yelled. **_

_**.**_

_**In the chunin exams Sakura puts her life on the line and protects Naruto and Sasuke in the Forest of Death after the battle Sakura runs behind him and hugs him from behind making his curse mark recede. **_

_**.**_

_**During the Chunin exams Sakura puts herself between Sasuke and Gara protecting him while he was at his weakest. **_

_**.**_

_**During the race Sakura catches Sasuke from falling to his death when a ninja had cut the ropes of the bridge. **_

_**.**_

_**Sakura runs in between Naruto and Sasuke on top of the hospital. **_

_**.**_

_**I love you so much I can't even stand it! Sakura cried. **_

_**"**__**Don't leave!" Sakura cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "If you leave, I'll scream!"**_

_**In a blink of an eye, Sasuke flashed from where he had stood in front of the pink-haired kunzite to stand behind her.**_

_**"**__**Sakura…thank you."**_

_**.**_

_**Hey, did you get scared? Scardey-cat.**_

_**.**_

_**What the hell are you? Sasuke yelled.**_

_**Your friend! Naruto replied. **_

_**.**_

_**I'm not the little brat I used to be who used to do pranks all the time, I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!**_

_**.**_

_**I'll become stronger then you Sasuke! Naruto yells sticking his tongue out.**_

_**.**_

_**You're my best friend Sasuke!**_

_**.**_

_**To be the greatest Hokage! Then th**__**e whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important! **_

_**.**_

_**Believe it!**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke!**_

_**Sasuke!**_

_**Sasuke!**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

Madara the lone man who wore an orange mask with three tomoe on it was alone a good distance away from them he watched the battle he watched as the pink haired girl ran toward them and foolishly sacrificed herself for Naruto and Sasuke's sake. He watched Sasuke freeze just as he was about to strike Naruto and the girl and waited to see what would happen but when nothing happened and silence fell over them a thought drifted into Madara's head. What if Sasuke betrayed him?

Sasuke threw aside his sword, and it skittered across the barren rock with a clatter as loud as thunder in the silence. He collapsed to his knees and let out a heart-wrenching moan, his teeth grit so hard that blood dribbled down his lips and mingled with his tears. Then he gasped his head up towards the dark sky.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Madara voice cut in through the long silence.

"…" Sasuke's back stiffened.

"Do you plane to betray me at this very moment?"

"…"

"Don't forget what the village did to your brother, Sasuke."

"…"

"You must cleanse the Uchiha name, show them all Sasuke."

"…"

"Show them all what the Uchiha can do. Take revenge on what they did to _Itachi_."

"Itachi…" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke don't listen to him! He's trying to manipulate you! Itachi died protecting you Sasuke and the village, don't go down this path! Sasuke, do you know what Madara is planning to do with you after he captures me, if he does?"

"Yes he's going to destroy the entire world and make it his to have peace. Right after I get my revenge on Konoha."

"No Sasuke. He's planning for Kabuto to dispose of you when he's done. This is how the whole war even started today! They were planning this. Madara is just using you! You need to help me destroy Madara."

Sasuke seemed to begin to understand but what proof was there? Naruto could see it written on his face. Confusion.

"…"

Help me destroy him."

"Lies."

"There not lies Sasuke! It's the truth! Madara's using you!"

"Do not listen to him Sasuke he is merely tricking you. You were destined to fight together..." Madara said.

The words sank into Naruto's heart like a hammer in the water. His mind said not to listen to him yet deep down in his heart he knew it was true. Then suddenly the feeling left Naruto and was replaced with rage. The Kyubbi could sense what Naruto felt and he took the chance and gave him his chakra. The fox's chakra spread through Naruto's body as the wood surrounding him began to corrode and rot.

Madara grinned beneath his mask at the power of the Kyubbi. " Hehehehehehehe..." Madara chuckled and jumped back.

Naruto who was crouching on the floor at the time looked up and a look of shock appeared on the two's faces, Naruto's eyes had changed to those of the Kyubbi but... he had the markings of the Sage Mode around his eyes. "Hmph... So that's how you were able to stay in harmony with your bijuu's chakra... hehehehe... very clever Naruto..." Madara stated.

"Madara..." Naruto growled as the Demon Fox's chara began to swirl around Naruto's feet. "Madara...you killed my father, manipulated Sasuke, and destroying what is left of Konoha!" Naruto roared.

Madara suddenly changed his attitude. Behind his mask he was glaring and gritting his teeth. " _Damn that Demon Fox! _He thought. "Well well... then…Come at me with all you've got!" His voice had changed from goofy to cold hearted.

Naruto noticed this and thought _I see... So Madara really is in a weakened state that is why he is getting nervous because even he can't stand up to the full strength of a Demon and a Sage combined... That must be it! He must be collecting the bijuu to restore his own strength somehow if that were possible!_

Naruto made a hand sign and cried " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" The three clones of Naruto appeared. The Naruto put his hand forward to the clones and they immediatly started concentrating chakra. One formed the rasengan's shape the other inserted wind chakra while the third inserted Kyuubi chakra.

Then the clones dissapeared as Naruto raised his hand into the sky and cried out " FORBIDDEN JUTSU: Wind Style: Demon Fox Rasen-Shuriken!"An eruption exploded around them making a mushroom cloud of smoke out of nowhere Naruto was kicked in the gut and sent flying. Madara pressed the weight of his foot on Naruto's chest.

The weight on his chest increased and Naruto moaned against the pain of cracking ribs pressing against his lungs.

The orange mask leered down at him, mocking him for who he was. Mocking him for believing in Sasuke so badly. Mocking him for choosing Konoha first when it was burning all around them.

Through the single hole in the mask the Sharingan glinted, whirring slowly in its socket. It alone had stopped him. It had suppressed the fox's chakra just as Sasuke had done a year ago.

Naruto was finally going to die today. He, Madara, was going to capture Naruto and he was going to take him back to their hideout and this time, there would be no one there to stop them taking Kyuubi and there would be no one to give up their life to save Naruto's own like there had been for Sakura.

Despite his impending death and the knowledge that his dreams were rapidly shrinking into nothing, Naruto couldn't summon the energy to think about them or to mourn their loss. All he could think of was the quiet, brooding boy who'd stood a distance away from him unmoving from the spot.

He wanted to hate Sasuke, wanted to loath the sight of him but he couldn't. That one distant image of him so long ago had kept his friend alive to him and had reminded him that Sasuke had never needed saving from anyone but himself. And now, it was finally too late and Naruto's greatest dream – the one he hadn't spouted about to anyone who'd listen but actually kept locked deep inside his heart – was never going to be fulfilled. Team 7 would die with his death.

"All ninja face death but until they're actually on the receiving end when they know there's no escape and they can't seem to get away from that awful truth, they never quite realize how truly terrifying that is. "So tell me Uzumaki Naruto; are you afraid to die?"

"Should I be?" he murmured.

Naruto wasn't afraid. Death wasn't important enough right now for him to fear it. There was only that lonely little boy from years ago.

"Hmm, you should be," replied Madara.

The wind picked up a little, making his shrouded black cloak with the red clouds sway gently. Naruto hated that cloak more than anything else. It had torn one boy's life apart and now, if had finally claimed him.

Konoha wouldn't die – not today or ever.

It would get over it, it would survive and in time, it would kill Sasuke because Sasuke no longer protected its people. He had given up the safety of his people and thus, Konoha had given up the protection of its own.

He wondered if there was enough time for Sakura. He wondered if she was going to be alright. There'd been so much blood. So much blood as she slumped in the rocky dirt ground. Her body looked broken and mingled.

Naruto couldn't believe she was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Sakura-chan had gotten way to strong to die and she wouldn't.

"Then again," mused Madara, drawing Naruto's attention back from the thoughts of his comrades, "I suppose for someone like you who has always failed at everything he's ever attempted, death must be a welcome end."

"Death?" whispered Naruto. "Why would I welcome it? Time. Time would be the gift I'd welcome."

He wouldn't give up – wouldn't ever because he never went back on his promises and no amount of taunting from Madara was going to goad him into doubting himself in his final moments. Even if he couldn't move – even if he couldn't do anything! The one thing Naruto could do was keep believing in himself and his friends and by hell he wasn't about to give up now!

"Suit yourself," mused Madara. "I'll finish you and then I kill Sasuke."

Naruto laughed; a hollow fleeting sound broken by the blood in his lungs and the weakness of his breath.

"I'll die before I let you hurt them!"

Madara cocked his head, amused by the pathetic form of the boy he was crushing beneath his heel.

"I doubt Sasuke cares what you say."

"You're probably right," agreed Naruto. "But that never stopped me telling him before, no matter how much he pretends he isn't listening."

This time Madara laughed.

"Sasuke always hated you Naruto, I don't know why you keep insisting that he thought of you as anything other than an annoyance and perhaps someone he could use on occasion on his rise to power."

The words, though they sent a shaft of ice through Naruto, were not quite enough.

"It doesn't matter how many times you, everyone else and Sasuke says he hates me. It doesn't matter because I know that there are people out there who acknowledge me – people like Tsunade, Jiriya, Kakashi and Sakura. People like the rookie Nine and Team Gai and especially Sasuke himself. Because Sasuke was the first one to acknowledge me. After all, he told me I was his best friend."

"His best friend huh?" murmured Madara. "How quaint. Did he also tell you that higher levels of the Sharingan are obtained through killing those close to you?"

Madara's cruel words finally penetrated Naruto's armor and the truth of that statement could not be ignored.

What had Sasuke said all those years ago?

"**I won't do as you say. I won't kill him. I'll achieve power in my own way." **

He said that and left, choosing not to kill Naruto who'd only dimly heard his words while he lay beneath the falling rain in the Valley of the End.

With sickening clarity the words all made sense and Madara saw the truth in Naruto's eyes. He knew the blond ninja had heard and deduced the reason why Sasuke had never killed him before.

"Sad isn't it? But that's the strength of the Sharingan and only those of great power can attain it."

Naruto couldn't respond. He couldn't find the words to defy Madara.

The thought of what Sasuke had planned had never bothered him but the thought of why – that sickened him. All along, the Uchiha had hidden his own monster and it was the demonic red eyes of his clan – the bloodline that so many believed saved others when in fact, it could only be attained through the sacrifice of your closest loved ones.

Madara withdrew but Naruto hardly noticed. The glinting blade in his hands, already stained in his blood was raised and turned, ready to bring the hilt crashing down on his temple and send him into complete darkness.

A distance away Sakura started to wake she felt dizzy from blood loss and her eyes were little heavy. She heard metal clash together. She knew right away someone was fighting. Was it Naruto and Sasuke? Sakura rolled on to her stomach and slowly raised her head and saw Sasuke standing a few feet away from her with his head down shaking where he stood. Sakura then started healing herself a bit stopping the blood flow, she then got on all fours and tried desperately collapsed back on the ground with a thump. She tried again and this time successfully got to her feet, her legs trembled she felt as if her legs would give out any second beneath her but Sakura strong will was stronger and wouldn't let her fall, not now. She slowly looked up at Sasuke he seemed to be in his own little world while visibly shaking. Sakura couldn't hold in any longer with panted breaths she spoke.

"Remember what Kakashi-sensi said two years ago *pant* Kakashi-sensi was right *pant* It's true that in the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called trash, *pant* but…those who don't care about their friends are even worse than trash *pant*...If I'm that kind of trash, then I'll break the rules just like Naruto would! If that is not what a true Shinobi is, then I don't what."

At hearing her words Sasuke stopped shaking but didn't look at her.

Sakura turned and saw Naruto fighting with Madara.

"NARUTO!"

Sakura-chan?

Naruto turned his head just slightly and there she was, limping towards him, struggling to make it in time. Her feet suddenly slipped in the red earth and she went down hard.

She wouldn't make it, Naruto knew it and so did she.

The tears poured down her face, washing tracks through the grime and dripping off her chin to fall gently to the ground.

Those beautiful green eyes of hers shouldn't cry Naruto thought. No wonder Sasuke had hated it. Maybe Sasuke had always hated him Naruto thought but perhaps all along, he hadn't been able to hate Sakura-chan whose kindness to him had never wavered no matter what he'd said or done to her.

"Hmm? She won't make it," remarked Madara who'd noticed the terrified girl struggling towards them.

"No, she won't," agreed Naruto dully.

Madara turned away from the wounded ninja. His action ignited a fresh wave of screaming from Sakura who was desperate to get to him – who clearly didn't want to be left alone. But there was nothing he could do and Naruto knew it. He would face and accept his fate.

The kunai came up and then it was swinging down with lighting speed.

Naruto didn't look at it or Madara.

He looked at the sky.

Blood.

Blood flew through the air, marring the perfect clarity of the blue sky.

Naruto looked back, unable to comprehend neither the blood nor the sword emerging from the black fabric though Madara's stomach.

The silence stretched; the surrealism of the scene above Naruto making no sense to him and then, Madara turned to glare at Sasuke.

Naruto looked back up, staring at the figure. Sasuke Uchiha.

"You dare betray your own clan Sasuke?" Madara asked.

"I won't do as you say. I won't kill them." Sasuke said.

"It's true I planned to have Kabuto have you then kill you after the war after you destroyed the village. But it seems there's a change of planes." Madara smirked.

Madara pulled Sasuke's sword out and threw Naruto and Sasuke a long distance away as they skidded on the rocky ground.

Naruto and Sasuke engaged in battle with Madara.

Naruto lay on the ground unable to move.

* * *

><p><strong>I have too many ideas for new stories. Way too many. I had to write this one, because the idea just wouldn't leave me alone and before my inspiration and motivation were gone, I wrote it down.<strong>

**Madara has somehow become one of my favorite characters. Don't ask me how that happened, it just did. It seems I like pretty much every Uchiha. D8 For some reason I have a talent with Sasuke's character, I think its because are personality's are sorta the same its kinda of second nature to me so its eaiser to know what Sasuke would actually say, or wouldn't say. I know its not easy for some people to get his character personality right on target becasue lets be honest a lot of the fanfics on here kinda suck and the personalitys are just outa wack, I like to make it as a real as possible because if I don't I would feel like I didn't do a very good job. :)**

**Well, I would really like to know what you think of this, so it'd would be very nice if you could drop a little review :) Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter Seven**

Snap out of it, Sasuke! No matter what he says, you must not listen! Kakashi and Sakura sacrificed themselves because they cared about you! So you can't lose! If you give up now, I won't forgive you! " Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Naruto stood and was flung back by Madara into a rocky cliff side wall with a boom.

"Noisy, boy." Madara said.

"I guess I'll be killing you now…" Madara said.

Madara lift his hand and raised it at Sasuke and his sharingan eye spins wildly along with the rinagan in his other eye. Sasuke glared at him with his sharingan eyes while he lay limp and unmoving awaiting his death.

Soft clicking of someone's ninja sandals were running toward them and immediately turned their attention to the source. Both Sasuke and Madara looked at the source in the corner of their eyes and saw Sakura running towards them, she jumped in the air with her right fist raised ready to strike Madara. But Madara was fast he jumped out of the way in time and landed a good distance away as Sakura's fist came in contact with the ground as the earth crumbled beneath her.

Naruto quickly stood on his feet and gasped in pain and he feel to his knees. "SAKURA-CHAN!

There she was in the far distance; her short straight, pink hair swaying in the rather strong wind. Guilt was eating away at her, and it was written across her green colored eyes. She watched – terrified – as the Leaf Village's enemy had struck the one she had always loved. If there was anyone Sakura could ever hate, it was him. He destroyed her village, and killed many people in a single blow. And now, he was striking her beloved people. These actions would not go unnoticed and unforgiving in her heart. There was no time to waste because right at that moment, it was now or never.

Sakura didn't turn around to look at Sasuke or Naruto. She stood her ground and stood in front of Sasuke protecting him. _"How cruel…using Sasuke, and manipulating him, and betraying him in the end…his own flesh and blood…" _Sakura thought.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto and Sasuke-kun anymore!" She yelled at Madara who merely blinked at her, as Sakura looked at Sasuke for just a moment.

"What can you do?" Madara muttered to himself; looking boredly at her. He had jumped a great amount of distance just to escape. He had to admit, the force of that attack was dangerous; it destroyed part of the cracked ground that Sasuke laid in. Sakura stood protectively in front of Sasuke; readying herself in a stance.

As Sasuke looked up at Sakura, his heart twitched and began to beat very uncomfortably and he didn't know why. What are you doing here, Sakura? It's dangerous! You could get seriously hurt! You're no match for him—"

"I know." Sakura merely said; Sasuke gazed up at her with, coal eyes. "I'm just me being annoying."

"What are you talking about? Don't put yourself in danger like this just for my sake!"

"I'm here because I want to be. This time…I'm going to save you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke stared at her with wide eyes.

"I was always crying, and gave up before I even tried. I was always the weakest on one the team and I always relied on you and Naruto. I made the wrong turn countless amounts of times…But you helped me find my way and take a correct path, Sasuke. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you and Naruto. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I wanted to be at your side, always. You changed me, Sasuke-kun! You and team 7 saved me! That's why I am not afraid to die…If it means I can protect you!" She took a breath, but she wasn't afraid of saying it and smiled widely while her hair blew softly in the air. "Because…I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura stood protectively in front of Sasuke; readying herself in a fighting stance.

Madara had enough of listening to Sakura talk so he waited for her to make the first move. Sakura punched the ground and it cracked beneath them as Madara jumped in the air once more and Sakura appeared behind him and aimed a punch to his face but missed when he dodge the attack.

The battle continued for what were painful minutes for Sasuke. It sickened him to see them fight; he wanted to stop it and send Sakura away. But he had to watch as Sakura was beaten down with harsh moves. She was thrown around like a rag doll, but she just wouldn't stay down. _'Please, Sakura.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'It's not too late to walk away. Save yourself.'_

Sakura wailed as she was flung back to the earth by an unknow force by the Renagan. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Again, again, and again she got back up over and over she was flung back into the earth like a rag doll.

Sakura stood up from the ground again ignoring her body's protest. She was bleeding from her forehead and mouth. Sakura got in a horse stance and brought her hands into fist at shoulder length. She concentrated hard as a pink glow that looked like chakra engulfed both her hands.

"_I can't let it end like this. I have to protect my precious people!" _Sakura thought.

Sakura ran at him punching and kicking away at him with her pink glowing chakra she wasn't able to land one hit on him as he dodged all of her hits. Suddenly to Madara's surprise Sakura's pink glowing chakra grazed his Akatsuki mask as it cracked but didn't complety break. Sakura may have not had laid a hit on him but she realized he wasn't always untouchable, when someone attacked him someone would go right through him but, why?

"_Now's my chance!"_ Sakura thought.

"You are very irritating," Madara said.

Madara picked up Sasuke's blade. It looked like Sakura would just jump and attack Madara, she hadn't; She put her hand together forming hand signs "Earth style Earth manipulation jutsu!" Sakura yelled. Rock's beneath them broke off in parts and lifted into the sky. Madara and Sakura were the ones on the rocks in the air while Sasuke and Naruto watched the battle even though there was nothing they could do in their current state.

The next thing Madara knew, Sakura ran at him with a chakra infused much at him and slashed at Madara with a kunai but Madara dodged. Sakura swung kunai around his back in hopes of hitting Madara, but he had already transported away before Sakura could successfully land the blow.

Do you really think you can kill me with a jutsu like that?" Madara mocked, perfectly unharmed.

Madara continued dodging and blocking each her blows. What seemed like seconds, Madara grabbed her by the throat and spun her around to face him. Capturing her gaze, Madara unleashed the power of his blood-red devil eyes. Sakura felt the pull of the tomoes immediately. Her fight or flight response appeared to be non-existent.

He leaned in close, projecting his bloodcurdling voice in her ear. "You're not the only one with a paralysis jutsu." He laughs his crazed, dark laugh. Sakura wanted to wriggle her neck back and forth, even if the futile task would result in snapping her neck—anything to hide from his visage—but she cannot even grit her teeth in fright. Sakura had never experienced terror like this in her life, not even when she was battling against Oruchimaru that time two years ago during the chinin exams or when Sasori of the Red Sand. And this time, the late Chiyo baa-sama was not here to save her.

'Calm yourself, girl… I will end you out your misery,' He said. She sent a death glare at Madara that seemed to shock the hell out of him. He grinned and retaliated by dragging her toward one of the edge of the damaged rock. Her fingers flimsily grappled at his hold around her neck. He laughed sadistically at the futility of her antics. She was only kicking up dust in her struggle.

I'm afraid my dear, your time is up, now you die." He said the last with a bit more of his twisted gleefulness than before. Sakura froze, face as white as ash. Her terrified expression was all the acknowledgement Madara required.

He squeezed her throat more tightly and she hung over the edge.

Still, Madara laughed smugly about her pathetic, frail hold on life. "I have not seen that look on many of my victims. I am so glad I could be of assistance in eliciting such passion from you, my dear! I feel we have been through so much together already, and that we are becoming fast enemies. I almost feel sorry to let you go… no pun intended. Well, a little pun intended I guess. After all, I intend to kill you by dropping you off this rock. Or do I? Perhaps I am not as strong as I once was. Perhaps my hand was to slip? Ah, but that is not the case for I intend to kill you.

Sakura was running low on air. He was crushing her wind pipe now. She felt dizzy. Sometime during the staring contest, Sakura realized his gaze was gathering distance. The wind was catching in her hair and on her skin. He had dropped her, and she was falling. Her stomach flopped and churned. Her heart leapt plummeted. She focused her being on the beautiful midday sun along with team 7 with all her strength. Yet, the fear returned and she failed to hold back the terror that washed over. She grappled for another way to accept her short life. She had just bloomed into a woman of 16 and already her petals were falling. Such is her fate and that of her namesake, she thought morosely.

_'Damnit,_' she thought Sakura would die with honor. She was not going to start cowering again. It would be inexcusable.

As she fell she swore everything was going in slow motion. Her eyes drifted to Madara as she fell he looked down at her sneering and she swore his sharingan glowed a bright red and noticed Kasami and Zetsu appear behind him at his side.

"_I just wanted to protect these two, no matter what." _Sakura thought.

Her world blackened. The sun, her only companion in her last moments purged from sight. Was she dead already? Everything looked so empty. Sakura's throat felt sore, she couldn't breathe. _Pain_, she thought hopefully. The darkness seems to last forever. Frightened and confused, she screams silently, into the voice; no sound coupled with the sensation of raw vocal cords. She notices she cannot even hear the rushing of wind either as she floats in the void.

Her eyes held no emotion in them what so ever, her face was blank; she was in her own little world, while she noticed chunks of rocks falling all around her. Naruto swore she looked like a fallen angel.

The wind returned with all its foreboding whispers and its cool caress. It blew her hair into her face once more. The midday sun lit up her world as she plummeted again and quickly hits the rock hard earth. But the earth sank after the initially painful contact. She knew she would die. She was in too much pain to move. Her eyes closed.

The next thing Sakura knew, the sound of Naruto's voice yelling her name and then everything went black.

Naruto and Sasuke watched with wide eyes as Sakura's form fell from the sky and plummeted into the earth.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, wow Sakura vs Madara! Who would have thought! Will Sakura survive or is the end of the line for her? Read to find out in the next chapter!… c'mon guys tell me did you cry? Just a little sob? C'mon… just want to hear if I've done a good drama here…<strong>

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS IS NOT THE END PLS DON'T LET GO OF THIS STORY IT IS NOT YET OVER….**

**Hey Review and keep reading~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chapter Eight**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Hey! Damn it…Sakura-chan!" Sakura could hear Naruto calling her name but she cannot speak, blood dripping out of the corners of her mouth, as well as her vision being blurry.

"_Death is this what it feels like?"_ Sakura thought. No pain but an endless torture that shall never end.

Her eyes open and closed she couldn't seem to keep them open. Sakura couldn't believe she was still alive after that, that fall should have killed her. Sakura got on her hands and knees and lifted herself up but immediately collapsed back on to the ground as she gasped in pain. Her blood was rushing out of her wounds. Sakura tried again and finally and successfully raised herself to her feet.

Sakura panted heavily and limped and stumbled in the direction of Sasuke and Madara. Her legs shook every time she would start to stand on her feet but she pushed on. Tears gathered in her eyes but they did not fall.

"Stop…Don't come, Sakura." Sasuke whispered turning his head away not wanting to look at her broken mingled body, as he grinded his teeth and tightened his eyes shut.

"_I love you so much Sasuke-kun…"_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

**Flash Back**

**Nine year old Sakura ran down the streets of Konoha she accidently bumped into someone resulting it the person to drop their ice cream and Sakura to fall on her bottom. **

"**Hey you!"**

"**I-I'm sorry!" Sakura apologized. **

**There were three girls her age they grabbed her arms and dragged Sakura into the nearby forest where no one could see them. **

"**Hey…she's cry baby Sakura!"**

"**Yeah, she's got the pink hair!"**

"**Heh, mommy and daddy aren't here to protect you this time are they?"**

"**Cry baby!"**

"**She probably thinks she's better than us 'cuz she doesn't have any friends!"**

"**I'm not like that at all…" Sakura mumbled. Sakura made run for it but one of the girls grabbed her by the arm. "Hey you!"**

"**Trying to run off without saying you're really sorry?"**

"**You're so weird!"**

"**Cry baby Sakura!"**

"**Don't let her get away with that!"**

**One of the girls punched Sakura in the face, the three mean girls circled her and pushed her back and forth to one another in their circle calling her names over and over, when she hit the ground they continued to beat her, kicking and punching. "Hey, Say you're sorry."**

"**Apologize nicely big forehead."**

"**Say you're sorry!"**

"**I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered. **

"**Not good enough! Say it like you mean it!"**

**One of the girls put her foot on the back of Sakura's head pushing her face into the dirt. "Apologize!"**

**Sakura sobbed tears fell from her red eyes and down her cheeks, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"**

"**Knock it off." A voice said behind them. **

**They turned around to see who it was and Sakura looked up as well. The three girls eyes widen, "S-Sasuke-kun? The three girls screamed at the same time. "Hey, it's Sasuke-kun!"**

"**Sasuke Uchiha!"**

"**Sasuke-kun, will go out with me?**

"**Sasuke-kun, want to hang out with us?**

"**Sasuke-kun!**

"**Leave her alone." Sasuke said. **

"**But Sasuke-kun-**

"**Leave, or you'll really regret it." Sasuke simply said. **

**The tree girls stood their dumb folded watching as Sasuke walked in between them and knelt down in front of Sakura, "Are you alright?" a concerned Sasuke asked.**

**Sakura nodded she blushed a tint of pink on her cheeks when she looked at Sasuke she had to admit he was pretty cute. The sun rays shined behind him as he blocked the sun from view making him look more beautiful along with that reassuring smile on his face. **

**Sasuke pulled something out of his pouch, a water bottle and some band-aids. He poured the water on her wounds to clean them and then he un wrapped the band-aids carefully and gently put them on her face, knees and arms. **

"**There, all done." Sasuke said. **

"**Sasuke?" Called Itachi somewhere in the forest, the three girls screamed and ran away because they didn't want to get in to trouble with the adults. **

**Sakura stood, "Thank you." Sakura said softly. **

**Sasuke gave her a big smile and ran off back into the direction he came, "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tested the name on her lips, she smiled. **

**End Flash Back**

Sakura collapsed on the ground and found that she couldn't find it in her to stand; her legs wouldn't let her so her next and only option was to crawl toward Sasuke. Sakura growled as she slowly pushed through the pain. Sakura was slumped over him when she final was two feet in front of him.

"I don't understand. Why would someone weak like you try to resist? Why fight me? Knowing…that you'll die" Madara asked.

Sakura froze at Madara's words and sobbed and trembled.

"**I don't want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again…"**Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled, her words were the exact words Sasuke had said during the chunin exams after the fight against Gara.

Realization dawned on Sasuke and he look up at her with wide eyes. Remembering when he had said those words two years ago.

Madara then ran at her and stabbed her with Sasuke's sword and kicked her and she flew a good distance away Madara stood beside Sasuke who couldn't take his eyes of Sakura as he sat on the ground paralyzed.

"What a pity…out of love, she sacrificed herself…" Madara mocked.

Suddenly it started pouring down rain and Madara launched shuriken at her, and it didn't take Sasuke very long to make the decision not to move.

_Thud._

..._Drip_

_...Drip_

_...Drip_

Sakura waited for more pain to kick in. She felt a warm liquid splash onto her face, and begin to run across her face. It wasn't her blood!

Sakura's eyes flew open, only to be greeted with a bloody Sasuke hovering over her struggling to hold himself upright. He had taken the attack instead of Sakura.

It became apparent to Sakura at that moment that she must have really been dead. Those eyes… crimson, brilliant even in the dull light of the sky. There could be no other alternative, no other way for Uchiha Sasuke to be there. It was impossible. She knew that after their last encounter, he tried to kill her but now he just took a hit for her.

"…Sas..uke…" she whispered. He didn't acknowledge her immediately.

"Sakura."

Sasuke gasped, struggling for breath. His blood slowly dripping on her face cooling her heated skin. He had already recognized what had happened to him. The hundreds of shuriken were in lauded in his back while blood poured of his back and back arms and elbows. Madara's shuriken had been laced with a fast active toxin that acts to paralyze the body entirely. He had been hit by it once before, on a mission to Rice Country and so recognized the feeling rather well. This also meant he only had around a minute or so before he would pass out after becoming fully paralyzed leaving unable to protect her any further. He had to say this.

"I…I wanted to kill you…I wanted to kill all of you…" Sasuke growled.

"Naruto, everybody and you, and Kakashi…Thank you…for loving someone a monster like me who has such bad blood in his veins." Sasuke said. His eyes looked at her intently with those beautiful sharingan eyes, hovering above her own, with sad eyes while his hand went to her back and pulled her to his chest very slowly. His hand was warm against her back, so that her gaze rose to meet his. For a moment she was entranced by his eyes, so dangerous, alluring. She could lose herself in those eyes…

Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs, she cried and so did Sasuke. Tears fell from his eyes as and Sakura realized this is the first time she ever saw Sasuke cry or show any type of emotion. As she looked at him, her heart tightened, and she began to forget why she had ever tried hating him in the first place. Eventually, Sasuke had stopped crying; his eyes red and his throat dry.

"Keep on living…together with Naruto…you are…important to me…to me you are so much…I know you can…do it." Her mouth parted in shock.

"Sakura…" he murmured, his gaze meeting hers. Sakura fought to control the heat that was collecting in the pit of her stomach, bit her lip; a small whimper escaped her lips. Sasuke's mouth hovered over the shell of her ear, a smirk twisting the twin contours of his lips.

"I…" his breath tickled her ear, "don't hate you." A soft smile found his lips.

He couldn't think of anything else to say, but looking at the young medic, he knew he had been heard. Sakura was too torn up, too engulfed to even realize what was happening. Sasuke felt his muscles give way as he dropped to the ground beside Sakura, unable to remain conscious.

The sound of Sasuke dropping to the ground made her eyes widen a bit more in shock. She lay what felt like hours, she was in shock her eyes were wide and tears fell freely down her face she didn't even blink as she hyperventilated. Sakura held him, crying into his limp body.

Sakura felt week and dizzy the amount of blood she lost was just as much as Sasuke's, she couldn't believe she had lived this long she thought she would die first but it was Sasuke who sacrificed himself to save her. Maybe they could die together…that thought Sakura was considering she knew she couldn't live after this she wouldn't and couldn't live with herself after expiring this even if she wanted to…she was going to die from blood loss unless Madara finished the job.

SASUKE! SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto cried he sobbed uncontrollably. He watched the whole scene and there was nothing he could do about it. Naruto found that he could move his head so he crawled using his chin to take him to Sasuke and Sakura he wasn't getting any were fast. But whatever took to save them, whatever it took Naruto would do anything.

Sakura heard footsteps coming near her she turned her attention to them it was Madara he walked to her with Sasuke's sword in hand. She prepared herself and waited for death.

"You will die."

"Naruto…needs to be kept safe and…if I have to die to make sure of that..." She half smiled, "Then I'm going to die with honor."

Madara raised Sasuke's sword over Sasuke and Sakura. The rain poured continuously and Naruto tried going faster as much as he could, he wanted to get to them in time, and protect them.

SASUKE! SAKURA-CHAN! Naruto cried he sobbed uncontrollably with wide frightened eyes as he watched Madara turn to look at him and smirked at him. Naruto watched Madara thrust the sword down and stabbed Sasuke through his back and stabbed Sakura in the chest, piercing her flesh, over and over.

Naruto saw the whole scene and there was nothing he could do about it.

Her blood erupting from her mouth while her blood pooled around her dying form. Sakura froze in her position, momentarily unable to think and realize what had just happened. Naruto watched with wide eyes staring at Sakura and Sasuke's blood pooling around there bodies.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, "NO!"

Madara turned around and smirked evilly at Naruto. "I guess I'll be taking you now, Naruto…" Madara said evilly.

"BASTARD!" Naruto cursed as the Kyubi's side took over Naruto, "Naruto…do you hate me?" Madara sneered. Naruto's eyes turned redder then before and then his body took the form of the Kyubi.

Sakura's eyes were closed but she had a soft smile on her face, "Naruto…I believe in you," She whispered quickly. Her last thoughts on Sasuke, as she remembered why she loved him…Sakura's world slowly faded to black, her body went limp and her peacful expression on Sakura's face turned emotionless.

"The power of the nine tales, it's responding to Naruto's rage," said Madara.

With blinding speed the Kyubi charged at Madara and delivered a solid punch in his ribs, the sound of bone shattering was heard, and Madara was sent flying across the plains wincing in agony. But Naruto wasn't finished there, he followed up his assault with multiple chakra blasts that he fired at Madara. Madara desperately tried to block these attacks, but only made his situation worse. It seemed to be the end for Madara, and that Naruto would finally end this none stop fight.

While this battle was taking place, Naruto traveled inside his mind, and saw the nine-tailed fox's spirit standing in front of him, with a seal placed on his prison. But he also saw someone who he'd never expect to see, the Fourth Hokage, one of the greatest Hokages of the Hidden Leaf Village. " I thought my son would be able to handle the nine-tailed fox spirit sealed inside of him, and that the village would be safe, but I guess that I was selfish in thinking that…" said the Fourth Hokage. "Dad…" said Naruto.

"I sealed the nine-tailed fox inside of you because I believed that you would be able to control it, and keep the village safe from its power, and I haven't been wrong yet."

"You told me this before… it has helped me over the years, but I've never been able to actually control it, any time I was in a tough spot, it always came to help me, but I never tried to invoke its power directly."

"Well I knew it would take time, and I knew that someday you would be able to control it. And today is that day, Naruto. If you don't your friends will be in danger…"

"How…how save them?What I can I do? I don't want to lose them dad! Tell me, what am I supposed to do?"

"When the time comes you will know what to do. Right now, they are in a critical state and in a dire situation, they need you now more than ever than you know Naruto."

"Sasuke and Sakura-chan…"

Naruto's father put his hand on top of Naruto's head and spoke, It is time for you to step up in my place, and become the great Hokage that you are destined to be. I must leave you now son… don't give up your dream, continue to fight, for Jiraiya, for your friends, for the sake of the people living in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

And with those parting words his father left him, and Naruto returned to reality, stronger than ever before. The nine tailed transformation ended, and Naruto went back into sage mode. With his renewed resolve, Naruto rushed at Madara, to save the Hidden Leaf Village. A flash of lightning descended from the sky, and standing in its midst, was Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto. " I'm here to help you defend the village. I know I left the village to seek power from Orochimaru, killed my own brother, manipulated by Madara, but now I realize that he was just using me, so I came back to right the things that I have done wrong, and save the village!" replied Sasuke.

"Now enough talk, let's finish this!"

And so, the battle began once more. Sasuke and Naruto charged at Pain at full speed, knocking Madara around like he was a mere child. Madara was fading fast, and he knew that there was no hope for him now. As the battered body of Madara lie on the ground, Naruto began charging up his Rasengan, and Sasuke began charging up his Chidori. As Pain watched them, he simply closed his eyes and let the cold hands of death seal his fate. " Goodbye… Madara…" said Naruto.

Using the final ounces of their chakra, they unleashed their attacks and Madara and he was vaporized by the force of the jutsu that hit him. As Naruto and Sasuke stood to return to the village, the sun began to shine, and the people of the village began to cheer Naruto and Sasuke had just realized everyone was watching them from afar. Naruto had just remember something…

_Sakura_

As Naruto ran the best he could to Sakura's form once he was at her side he dropped to his knees, "Sakura..." Naruto whispered, hoping that his words would wake them, "Sakura!" He said a little loudly, this time shaking her.

More tears spilled from Naruto's eyes as he desperately tried to wake the girl; he refused to admit that she was dead. She couldn't be!

"No! No! Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Godamnit…" Sasuke cursed sadly with regret as he looked away from the two broken ninja. Naruto's body shook with uncontrollable sobs, "A part from my family," He cried, "You were the one of the only people I deeply cared about! So why are you leaving me?" He shook his head, "I need you Sakura! Please! "He sat there; her body in his embrace for what seemed like hours later. He couldn't bring himself to check her pulse, he just couldn't face it.

Sasuke growled as she slowly pushed through the pain walking toward them. He was fighting to remain standing let alone alive. Naruto was slumped over her, holding her. He cried his tears ran freely down Naruto's face, even Sasuke was crying silently. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

After all they had been through together; this was where it was going to end for them. He shakily lifted his hand as he moved Sakura's messy hair away from her eyes. He turned his head to the side to get away from the constant dripping of blood carelessly staining her once creamy cheek. It had been difficult, however her and Kakashi teamed together had all the strength in the world … or so they thought.

He found it hard to believe. That Sakura Haruno excellent medic ninja, apprentice to the great Sannin the Hokage Tsunade. Her light, her laughter, her hope; was now mercilessly dead. Holding her head on his chest. His heart felt like it had been carved out, everything was gone.

It was all gone, cruelly snatched away from their waiting hands. He didn't even know how long he sat there his world clutched painfully at his chest. His eyes bore into closed ones. The sky was a beautiful silver grey while the sun was picking through the clouds exactly mirroring his thoughts.

Naruto Heard a loud thump behind him he gasped and turned to see that Sasuke had collapsed. Naruto sprinted up standing but before he could take two steps his legs gave out beneath him and his body was about to do the same thing. Eventually his eyes blurred as exhaustion and death started to set in. He was scared, a gut ranching fear. The kind of fear you feel right before you fall when you don't know where you're going or how you're going to land. He was going to be there though, waiting to wrap his arms around them, even if it's in the afterlife.

A great battle was fought. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fight for not only their lives but for the lives in Konoha. Three lives defending thousands against the forces of Akatsuki. All three new that they would probably die in this battle. They were prepared to lay down their lives for Konoha, as shinobi were taught to do.

Six hours. That is how long the battle had lasted. Naruto was the only who looked relatively Ok. Sasuke had been severely injured. Sakura had cuts and gashes all over body. She had to have lost gallons of blood. Naruto world was becoming darker and colder as the minutes slowly passed. Sasuke had cuts all over; as well thousands of Kunai sticking out of his body, some in vital points, and others on the arms and legs, back, even burns and stab wounds. Naruto was in just as bad of a shape but the Kyuubi could be no help; even he could not regenerate that many cells.

Uchiha Madara, was dead. A whole was in the place where his heart should be. His left arm was gone, courtesy of Sasuke. His life was at an end.

Naruto could no longer stand. He collapsed but stayed sitting up. "Crap…" He muttered loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke showed no sign that he was in pain.

Naruto then toppled over. His heart started hurting within his chest. He did not bother with trying to remain sitting up. He lay down on his back; Naruto lay down where he had been standing only moments ago.

"We are going die. Aren't we?" Naruto slowly said after several moments.

"Ah." Sasuke responded to his question without a flicker of emotion.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said about a minute later. He didn't sit up or look at him.

"For what?" Naruto said. "We just destroyed Akatsuki and you're apologizing."

"For leaving the village." He paused for a moment. "My revenge consumed me, and I did something stupid. Can you guys forgive me?"

"We already have." Naruto said with a smile.

He looked into Sasuke's eyes as he felt Sasuke's chakra leave him, draining him making him feel limp. He saw the stone face of his father carved into a mountain. He swore to uphold his father's legacy, and protect the Hidden Leaf by living out his dream, and becoming Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! But maybe that was all just a dream that would never come true...

Naruto Uzumaki closes his eyes with a smile upon his face.

_Battle is all about sacrifice_

* * *

><p><strong>Team 7 dead? What? What about Kabuto he's still alive! What about Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage? Can't end like this! Whats going to happen? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>

**Battle scenes aren't really my thing but I tried, if you like it great, if you think it sucked. Sorry I tried. Moving on, this was another chapter that really made me pull out my Naruto bible a lot of researching into things, but totally worth the extra time involved. I'm going to be posting the next chapter very soon! **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Love and War.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> -sigh-…I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Blue mocking bird sings for it has something to say<em>**

**_Blue mocking bird what is on your mind?_**

**_Blue mocking bird why is it that you cry?_**

**_Blue mocking bird don't be shy_**

**_Blue mocking bird all you have to do is fly_**

_Sasuke was incased in a white bright light and heard soft singing, he knows this lullaby his mother used to sing it to him all the time. _

_"Mother…" Sasuke whispers. _

_"Again? Always getting in trouble aren't you, Sasuke?" The soft female voice said giggling after her sentence. _

_"Son, you have grown strong live peacefully now." This voice was his father he recognized it immediately. _

_"It is not your time to come here, Sasuke." Itachi's voice._

_"Tough love son sounds like…you don't have a place here." Said Sasuke's father with a little humor intended. _

_Sasuke's swore his body felt lighter then a feather, he felt himself drifting some unknown feeling he's never felt before and then before he knew he felt like he was being pulled in by some unknown force and every went black._

"He's waking up."

"Do you think we should call somebody?"

"I think they should have left him there to rot, he did after all betray and attack our village, and destroy millions of lives. Not to mention what he did to Naruto and Miss Sakura-sama." Female voices argued causing sharp pains to run through his already throbbing head. Where exactly was he? More to the point was he dead?

No, he felt too much pain to be dead, unless this was hell. Now that would make more sense. What happened? Oh that's right he and Naruto had fought and killed Madara together. Madara had delivered the deathblow to his chest, as well as Naruto. If he wasn't dead then was Naruto? They both should have died just as Naruto had predicted those years ago.

"We should check on Miss Sakura-sama. She's the one who saved his sorry ass."

"Don't be so crude, Nena. I heard she's in coma and has yet to wake up, she's in a crucial state, I wouldn't be surprised if she died in the next hour."

_Sakura_.

Scattering footsteps let him know someone had left the room. He decided against opening his eyes to the unfamiliar voices. From the sound of contempt in the one girls voice it was better he didn't.

"Nena, you can leave now." A voice wafted through the room.

He waited again choosing to keep his eyes shut, until he felt a feather light touch. Warms sensations passed through her fingers absorbing into his skin, healing him. If only it was that easy. He knew how broken he was. Far from the child he had been.

Revenge had consumed his life and then he found out how meaningless it really was. How alone it made him. He thought back to the first time he had meet team 7. Kakashi had told them to introduce themselves and to name a future goal. Well he had gotten the first part alright. That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Uchiha? I know you're conscious." Her voice broke his thoughts.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed he didn't want to open them, as he was still very tired.

"Well if you want to be stubborn then, so be it. Naruto is already awake and complaining." Tsunade said."

Naruto is glad he didn't kill you, you know. He's always trying so hard, but I know he really didn't want it to end that way. You're healing very nicely so you probably won't need another session from me. Also don't think that your off the hook Uchiha, you won't be released from the hospital till I find that you are fully healed, after you are released from the hospital you will be put in prison until further notice, till we think of what your punishment shall be." She turned and left with the anbu at her side.

**Days Later….**

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around the room, his arms hurt like hell but he felt better as he lie down. He knew he was in the hospital with everything around him was so white.

He had more chakra now but it wasn't at its normal pace. Sasuke sat up, he was only wearing dark colored shorts but that didn't bother him. There was something else on his chest some sort of mark right over his heart.

It seemed that the more chakra he tried to use the more the mark would glow, he shook his head the hidden leaf was taking every precaution they could think of, even if it meant stationing ANBU black ops right outside his door and window.

Someone spoke from the other side of the door and they let the Doctor pass through with a tray filled with all kinds of foods "Uchiha-san" the doctor said and he nodded looking at his food, he hadn't eaten in days. The Doctor placed it on his lap harshly. Sasuke knew this was just the beginning, some people would fear him, and others would hate him or both.

He waited for him to leave the room, but he didn't move from his spot so he ignored the doctor and tried to pick up the spoon failing miserably since he could barely move his arms. The Doctor waited for him to ask for help but he wasn't going to ask and that made the doctor eyes glare at him with hatred. He looked up and spoke. "Help me"

The doctor stepped forward and picked up the spoon for him "Sure" he said and as he opened his mouth the doctor dumped the tray on him making him a mess. "Not after what you did!" he growled and jumped onto his bed aiming to punch him in the chest but one of the ANBU stopped the insane Doctor "You should have died! You killed my wife and my child!" he growled but Sasuke stayed there a bit shocked.

Sasuke looked away guilty, "I'm sorry… "He said simply as they dragged the doctor away.

"My baby boy!" The doctor cried, "You're a monster!" The doctor spat.

He was a monster and Sasuke believed him.

* * *

><p>So there it is. Just a little something that's been nagging at me to write. I thought it was a perfect song for how I made Sasuke's mother view Sasuke. Get it? Chiken+Bird=Mocking bird, pluse he has blue hair so it kinda reminds you a blue mocking bird. Don't judge my intelligence! The song is by ME. I made it up with my own brain. I think it's a very pretty song. Anyway as porky would say, tataata that's all folks.<p>

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke was able to move his arms even though they hurt a bit. Right now he was planning on how to leave the hospital without any of the ANBU noticing him gone. But he still couldn't do anything since his Chakra was caged in that stupid mark on his chest.

He took a deep breath and activated his Sharingan but he could just use the normal type since Amaterasu and Susano'o used up more of his chakra. He sighed and sat back down on the bed, he hadn't seen anyone today and he was getting hungry.

Tsunade walked in a few minutes later and looked at his arms. She shook her head and started healing his arms before he could say anything "You can't leave the hospital, yet" she said simply but he didn't look at her "Team 7 needs you" now that made Sasuke turn.

Sasuke bended his arms, they didn't hurt anymore.

"Rest up Uchiha." she said, "you have a long road ahead of you."

"..." Tsunade waited for him to speak but he barely even moved an inch. "Typical Uchiha." Tsunade said storming out of the room and slamming it behind her.

He was tired of being in this bed. It gave him too much time to think. Too much thinking of how he screwed himself up. Glancing down at the chakra straps that kept him strapped to the bed didn't help much nor did the seals on his chest, and arms, he sighed. What was the point of even being alive if he couldn't even go outside of this place? He simply wasn't allowed because he is a prisoner; he just didn't see the point since all the villagers scorned him, even the doctors and nurses. _Heh, now I guess I have a small feeling for what Naruto must have gone through as a small child_.

Come to think of it, he should be getting the title of Hokage someday in the future or so he heard from rumors. He had gotten his childhood dream. Looking up at the ceiling he found his thoughts drifting back to her…that's where they always ended up nowadays. She had crawled underneath his skin so long ago and was there now always. Sasuke was tired of wondering about her.

Wanting to see her was becoming annoying. She was still in a coma so he had heard. He wasn't able see or contact or have any communication with Naruto or Sakura since he woke up here. What had he become? Just a hollow shell of his former self. No, he had been that way from the beginning. Or at least from the time his family was murdered. Again he looked over the plain walls, back up to the equally plain white ceiling. His eyes closed. Within moments her face filled his sight.

Her soft pink hair, and those eyes, green orbs. Emerald's that filled with so much pain because of him.

He brought his fist to the wall, causing it to crack. Funny how his emotions could numb the pain even as crimson droplets fell from his knuckles. Sasuke drew a kuni from under the mattress he had hidden not too long ago. Don't ask why Sasuke did, Sasuke was sly, after a couple of incidents of almost getting killed in his sleep he found it necessary after a couple of assignation attempts to have one. He had stolen it from one of the Anbu who weren't looking. He was going to get out of here. He had no idea where he was going, but couldn't stand to be in that hospital any longer. It was too depressing even for him. Sasuke closed his eyes, opened them and activated his sharingan.

**(Tsunade's Office)**

"You what!" she shouted standing up. Team of Anbu were standing there in front of her "Uchiha!" she growled.

Sasuke's escaped?" she shouted.

"Hai"

"Idiots!"

"How could you let this happen? You're an elite Anbu Squad!"

"Do you not know the danger of this situation of one of Konoha's most wanted criminal wondering loose?"

"I'll find Sasuke."

Tsunade stopped shouting at the Anbu looked up toward the door upon seeing Naruto. "We believe he hasn't gotten too far" One of the anbu said standing straight.

"We didn't know." The other anbu said backing away from the desk "He's too strong to control" another anbu said.

"He's an Uchiha, what did you think?" Tsunade sighed frustrated "Find him and I don't want any information to leak out" they all turned to leave, leaving Naruto and the Hokage in the room."Naruto haven't I told you to knock before entering? Anyway, find Sasuke that is your mission."

"Don't worry, grandma Tsunade" Naruto said "I will make sure of that" he said and left the room closing the door behind him. Tsunade sighed and fell back into the worn out leather chair, just when everything was getting calmed down. More paper work "I need more Sake" she frowned at her already empty bottle. "Shizune!" she shouted.

He walked from down the hospital halls, studying the security of the place but it looked like no one was around at this time of day. The anbu who were guarding outside his window and the entire building didn't even know he was gone, but he couldn't say much for the anbu who stood outside his door. He had knocked them unconscious.

Sasuke went deeper into hospital that was slowly being rebuilt after Pains attack, and stopped in front of a door, he didn't know why he went into this direction or why he suddenly stopped in front of this particular door something inside him led him to this door. Some lights were on and without thinking of it he walked into the hospital room looking towards a bed in the middle of the room. There was Sakura she had a breathing mask on as she slept restless and you could see that under her eyes were dark circles as if she were slowly dying.

He shook his head it was a hospital after all, the patients were sick, wounded, etc. Sasuke was about to leave the room but stopped when a nurse was walking down the hall, he closed the door seeing the nurse and waited for light clicking of the shoes leave echoing down the halls.

Sasuke turned back to watch her sleeping face. What was running thought that girls head? Where was she inside their? Had she given up? Those thoughts drove another shard into his heart and he didn't understand it. All his powers could not save him from himself, they could not save her. He supposed all the Uchiha's had to be damned.

Sasuke sat by the bed side in a nearby chair, crossed his arms over his chest and laid his back against the wall. He stared at her thinking, thinking about everything about team 7, Itachi, the war, everything and how it was his entire fault.

While Sasuke was lost in thought someone opened the door to Sakura's room, he froze in his spot but didn't look up or make a move but kept staring at Sakura, and it was Naruto. "Sakura" he whispered and memories of team 7 flashed through his memory. The missions they had gone on, the dobe shouting _believe it_, his training with Kakashi and the feeling of belonging somewhere.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice brought him back to the presence once again.

Sasuke glanced at him and then back to Sakura again. He knew he should say something but didn't know what. Sakura probably thought of him as psychotic. He had tried to kill her in the past more then twice.

"I've been looking all over for you! You don't know how worried I was! wha…?"

"Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty…This hatred…How did it find us? Did it steal in to our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send out children in to the world like we send young men off to war…hoping for their safe return…But know some will be lost along the way…When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness…Does this darkness have a name? Is it my name?" Sasuke said very seriously as his expression darkened while he looked at his hands in hatred, and guilt.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said looking at Sasuke sadly.

"Why did you come here?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke just blinked but didn't look at him. Naruto had not expected him to contribute to the one-sided conversation.

"I came here to see her." He's bangs were hiding his eyes.

"Why did you save us, Sasuke?" He became the interrogator trying to find the answers to the questions currently burning through his tortured mind. Silence passed through the room it was uncomfortable.

"I thought about team 7." Sasuke said simply breaking the silence in the room.

Naruto nodded he understood Sasuke's meaning behind the short sentence and he smiled and crossed his arms behind his head. "Ya, know everyone's looking for you, every ninja in the village is actually, and boy is Granma Tsunade mad."

None of the Konoha eleven wanted to see you dead Sasuke." Key word: Wanted. Now they all probably wished he were dead. "Though a lot of the villagers do…" Naruto said.

"Not to mention the hospital staff." Sasuke said.

"What? Really? It will get better with some time, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Are you really that blind, Naruto? It's not going to be like the old day. They do not let S-class criminals walk freely; all S-class criminals receive the death penalty if caught." Sasuke said.

"I won't let that happen, no matter what Sasuke I won't you die that way. Whatever happens you're stuck with me through thick and thin you hear me? You're my best friend, and I won't let granny tsundae or any political leaders, or anyone for that matter to kill you." Naruto said seriously.

"I just always wondered what had happened…everything just went to hell. No matter how close we got to you, you always were out of reach." he spoke sadly.

"You didn't have to leave that night…" His voice trailed off as he probably relived it. Hell, he thought about it all the time now. Time was all he had anymore. Back then he thought Orochimaru had been his only option left. Boy, had he been mistaken. As he thought about that time, the spot where the curse mark once was suddenly itched.

"I had too." He simply excused. The curse mark would have consumed him wholly and he would have had no control. That was the worst feeling in the world, or so he thought.

"Yes, I know," Answered Naruto, "But this case is quite unique, you had control over yourself before and slightly after the curse seal. What you did was unworthy for another chance."

"Naruto, now is not the time, we have visitors" Sasuke said, unlike Naruto Sasuke could sense others presences as they quickly approached. That was another thing he learned with Orochimaru, Sasuke could since anyone anyone's presence even if it was three miles away they'd enter his consciousness. He felt multiple other chakras nearing him, not very strong, meaning they had just come back from a mission, but strong enough to tell him they were all ANBU...

"What?"

BAM!

Suddenly Anbu busted through the door surrounding them while blocking off possible escapes. Naruto's eyes were wide and alert. An Anbu stepped forward and spoke "Uchiha Sasuke, we are obliged to place you under arrest and take you directly to Interrogation. For questioning."

"…" Sasuke stayed silent.

"Wait! What do you mean by that, what is going on here?" Naruto demanded.

"…" Silence was his answer.

Sasuke rose slowly to his feet willingly from where he sat as the Anbu slowly approached him grabbed his arms tightly and tied them and applied the CRA seals to keep him in his place and then tied chakra stings in case if he fled.

"You will atone for the lives you destroyed, Uchiha," an Anbu spat at him.

"I don't care," Sasuke said, "I know what I've done." he replied.

"If you make a wrong move, Uchiha, understand that you will be forced by the chakra strings and forcefully take you to Interrogation," obviously the one in the rabbit mask.

"Sasuke!" Naruto went to grab the back of his shirt, when an Anbu stepped in between them. "Naruto Uzumaki, you are not to interfere on strict orders. Your mission is complete return to the Hokage for full report.

Come on, Uchiha," the leader ordered.

Naruto forced himself to keep his gaze trained on the, white door.

The Anbu led Sasuke out, when the door closed the noise echoed in Naruto's ears, instinctively causing his heartbeat to race at a hundred miles a minute. Something wasn't right, Naruto had a feeling this wasn't over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke is being taken to Interrogation! Will he be tortured? Will he crack under the pressure? Find out int the next chapter.<strong>

**When I was thinking about what to write for this Tenth Chapter, nothing came to mind! I was literally hitting my head against a wall. Totally lost inspiration for this due to the fact I have had my nose stuck in a book for a long period of time, since I have just started college and all...and today in one of my class's my mind drifted off into la la land thinking about Naruto. I couldn't stop thinking about what to write and also I had a brain freeze witch kinda helped in a way XD I****ts not done. There'll be plenty more chapters. To tell you the truth I don't know when it will end. So many idea's! I just need to put them in the order of the story before I forget! . ****Reviews and ideas much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ibiki stalked down corridor after corridor, the lights steadily dimming as he approached the interrogation rooms. He couldn't believe the situation he was in. He was the head of interrogation and torture. He could bring a jonnin to his knees in less than a half an hour if needed to. Morino Ibiki, head of the Konoha Anbu Torture and Interrogation Force, is one of the most widely feared shinobi alive today. He was on his way to the interrogation rooms so he could interrogate Sasuke Uchiha!

The sound of inhumane screams of tortured traitors and hated enemies snapped him out of his thoughts. He stood in front of one of the few sound proof rooms in the entire department. This particular room was special; it was for one of the most dangerous ninja in the world who only entered it. They kept screams out, and for an interrogator, that was almost completely useless. But tonight, inside that room is an Uchiha, one that is most likely an exact replica of Itachi, but a young man none the less.

"Ibiki-sama the Uchiha is waiting for you inside," said an unknown voice over intercom. Ibiki nodded, no matter what he would get the information needed, he had a mission to do and as an Interrogator you don't allow to let personal feelings get in the way of that. As he mentally prepared himself for the Uchiha brat he opened the door… There he was, in all his glory. The youngest Uchiha was sitting in an interrogation room that was pitch black sitting in a chair put there for him. The room that they were now in looked like an enormous medieval dungeon. He walked over and sat near him. This was the heir of the Uchiha clan? This traitor was to the coldest most pretentious clans in Konoha? Sasuke was sitting there looking him straight in the eye starring him down. Kami this was gonna take a while.

" Morino Ibiki, Chief of ANBU Interrogation and Torture Division, you will answer all of my questions, understand?" Sasuke didn't flinch and didn't reply. _'Control Ibiki control. _

'I know who you are," Sasuke said.

"Well then Uchiha why don't you tell me everything you know about Orochimaru." His eyes still on his as he said this, as if just looking at him would tell him all he needed to know about.

"…" Silence was all that was heard.

Are you going to tell me, or do I have to force it out of you?" Ibiki asked harshly. His eyes radiated immense hate and disgust. The raven haired man sat calmly in the chair, arms folded, as if his very life wasn't on the line…

"Will you cooperate?" It came out more demanding then the last time, but still in the gruff athoritive voice that was always present when he spoke.

"I have low tolerance for traitors Uchiha and I don't like it when I have questions unanswered, it makes me think you don't really want to cooperate with me after all. Please tell me it was just a mistake and you do want to cooperate with me."

"No."

Ibiki slammed his fist on the table in front of him and spoke, "Answer the question! He demanded. Sasuke remained silent and Ibiki had not been kind or held back. Ibiki reached over the table and grabbed Sasuke's collar of his white colored shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back.

"I'm going to ask you again Uchiha, what do you know about Orochimaru?" he asked again.

"If you're going to try and get something out of me, you're supposed to start now if you want something."

"Shut up."

With an amused smirk, he looked up at him as he stood right in front of him, leaning on the table that was there.

"I thought torturing was for getting information, not keeping them?"

A loud slap echoed through the sparse underground room. Sasuke faced him again, still wearing the smirk which he knew that annoyed him immensely. It showed in his movement, his every action, in every second that his eyes met his.

"You're going to have to try harder than that get me to talk," he said, gazing into his eyes.

"Tell me what you know about Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus," he said slowly, his hands suddenly violent taking his face and making him look at him.

A slow cocky grin formed on his perfect lips. They were so close; things were going to get messy…

There was a large crack and the sound of wood splintering as Sasuke was suddenly slammed to the back of the wall, shattering the chair he was tied to and falling to the floor. He coughed hard, blood dripping from between his mouth onto the floor.

"Tell me what you know about Orochimaru's forbidden jutsus," he said again in a normal tone, going over and kneeling in front of him. Even if he had been freed from the chair, his hands were covered and tied at his back to keep from using any hand seals, and he was trying to keep steady on his knees, still bent and coughing up blood.

"I know nothing about that," he hissed, looking up at him with his onyx eyes that seemed to burn through anything.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Fuck you."

With a flash of anger in Ibiki's eyes, the Interrogator had him pressed up against the wall, his hand clenched around his throat. He was half a head taller than Sasuke, but it didn't hinder the power of his fingers that were pressing into his neck. The blood that was still spilling from the edge of his mouth rand down his chin and dripped onto his arm, then rolled down to his elbow where the crimson drops fell and hit the floor.

"Why won't you talk?" he asked, his brows knitted together in what he assumed was frustration.

"I don't have to answer you"

Throwing him halfway across the room, sending him crashing into the table "Why won't you talk!"

Before Sasuke could try and get himself to sit up, Ibiki was all ready there, his hands curled around his neck and squeezing hard. "You are a pathetic excuse of a ninja." Ibiki said.

His blood-tinged lips form another of those infamous smirks. Ibiki couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to talk, and it would only prove that he was also against the village. Thought he did kill Itachi, and Orochimaru. Sasuke was still Sasuke, and it was proved through extensive researching and experimenting, but he just wouldn't tell where Orochimaru and Kabuto had gone.

"I don't want to kill you," Ibiki said.

"Do it, it would save you and this pathetic excuse of a village trouble."

He was punched and sent flying to the wall again coughing up more blood. Getting off the table and pulling out a kunai before walking over to him. With one hand on his shoulder, he pointed it against the place where his collarbone connected with his ribcage. "Now talk."

The blade started piercing his skin.

"Just tell me whatever you know," he said dangerously, pointing the blade at his abdomen, just below the stomach. "Or I'll disembowel you."

"…" Ibiki pressed the full length of the kunai's blade into him, and then raised his eyes to meet his. "You won't talk?" he asked, raising his eyebrows as once more his blood started flowing to the floor.

"No."

Another slap, harder than the rest, resounded in the room, bouncing on the cement walls.

"Where did Orochimaru go?"

"I don't know."

Ibiki reached down and grasped the kunai that was already imbedded in him, then twisted it.

"Tell me where he is."

"…" Sasuke didn't even flinch as the blade sunk into his skin.

"Why can't you answer?"

In a fluid movement, looking him in the eye, Ibiki pushed down on the blade in his hand, not caring what happened, right down below his navel. Blood gushed out of the huge wound, staining him his clothes and skin.

He smirked. He just smirked, no hidden feelings of pain, not even the slightest wince that could say he felt what Ibiki did. It was Ibiki who looked stunned at his being emotionless.

"Got a problem?" Sasuke asked. Immediately he pulled out the kunai and let him go, stepping back and watching him bleed because of the fatal wound that he inflicted. Why wasn't he reacting?

It was then that he realized that he could bring out nothing from this person. It seems he has immunity against agony.

"What's with the staring?"

"Where is Orochimaru?" he asked.

"You're going to watch me die?" he asked in an amused tone. "I don't think that Tsunade would like what you did if I ever do." Sasuke deep gash bleed until a small puddle of blood formed on the ground.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

He dragged Sasuke into the chair he had used and with one hand leaning on the back of his chair, Ibiki grabbed his raven locks at the back and forced him to look up and face him as he loomed over him.

"I'll break your neck if you don't answer. Where is Orochimaru?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I ask the questions here, Uchiha. Now answer my question."

Sasuke smirked. "I don't know where he is."

His hand tightened the grip on his hair, with the sound of a few strands snapping.

"Uchiha, answer me," he demanded.

"You left for a number of three years and you tried to destroy Konoha, Why the change of heart?"

"…"

"What do you think of your teammates?" It was an unorthodox question. But Ibiki wanted to know.

"Fuck you!"

Blood and spit splashed onto Ibiki's face but the man just wiped it away. Dunking the Uchiha's head into the water, he waited longer, much longer, watching his victims arms flail. Ripping him out of the liquid, he pushed Sasuke back, noting the desperate look in black eyes.

"My patience is wearing thin."

And then Sasuke's head was back under the water.

A minute. Two.

He came up half conscious, oblivious to the fact that Ibiki had stopped and was now arranging things around the room.

Sasuke barely regained his bearings as Ibiki's shadow loomed over him. Slowly the figure of the specialist sat opposite. In his hands were a Kuni and another weapon to beat him with. The Uchiha traitor eyed them warily, baring his teeth at Ibiki.

"What do you think of your teammates?"

Sasuke snarled.

"Fuck them."

The larger man nodded.

"I'm sure the pink haired one would."

It took a lot for Sasuke not to attack the man right then and there. Ignoring the look of hatred, Ibiki stood, walking around the stationary teen. Slowly, he circled, watching the Uchiha who was wearing an emotionless expression. Without warning, Ibiki lashed out. With a quick snap of his foot, no scream pierced through the small chamber. Sasuke's leg was broken and limp, broken in more than one place and hanging out of its socket. The bone was protruding through the skin and Sasuke's did not utter a scream or anything to indicate he was in pain, Ibiki continued.

Ibiki kept sharpening his tools.

"Answer?"

None. Sasuke remained silent.

So Ibiki kept going. Breaking. Shattering.

He used the Kuni in his hands well. Uchiha Sasuke didn't need fingers, so Ibiki broke them.

He kept going.

Ibiki had never been one to judge the worth of those he tortured. But as he gazed down at the emotionless form of Uchiha Sasuke, he knew this one deserved it.

His nerves were on fire, ribs were broken in three places. Ibiki had not been kind or held back. He opened his eyes hazy with something Ibiki had never seen in a subject. Footsteps echoing in the dark, he left one broken body slumped against the cell wall. He walked out of the room and to a nurse. "Heal prisoner 8762 of all injuries. I'll be back tomorrow." Ibiki turned and left walking to the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>"Ibiki what a pleasant surprise. What is it you need?" Ibiki bowed to Tsunade then stood<p>

"Hokage-sama, I will need more time. I will break him no matter what."

"Don't cripple him Ibiki, we have to retrieve any vital information no matter what."

"Yes Hokage-sama"

Tsunade was interrupted when the door slammed open. "Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, none too happy.

"Naruto! What did I tell you about knocking before entering?" The angry Hokage yelled, messaging her temples.

"Where is he?"

Tsunada sighed, "Interrogation, for questioning."

"I know that, the Anbu took him away! Where is Sasuke being held?"

"You are unauthorized for such information, Uzamaki-san." Ibiki said.

Ibiki turned to Tsunade and spoke again, "Sasuke passed out. I'll get him to talk."

Naruto felt a pang of shock, news of his best friend, and apparently bad news too. "You can't break what's already broken." Naruto said. Blue eyes tore in to the slightly surprised ninja. Rage flowed through the voice of Naruto, causing shivers of unidentifiable fear, "WHERE IS SASUKE?" Anger seeped through his defenses, and the fox's powers were awakened. Sluggishly red chakra swirled around him, formed a dreaded fox.

"Don't lose your cool Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, "You'll kill us all!"

Naruto stiffened. "I've got it under control!" he snarled. They took a step back away from him, and his red slitted eyes glared at them. "WHERE IS SASUKE? I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" came the deafening roar as Naruto stomped his foot and continued his death glare at them.

"You promised Granny Tsunade! You promised!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, not only do I have a say in the matter but so does the other Hokages of each nation, I must do what is right as Hokage of the hidden leaf village!"

Naruto slammed his fist on her desk, "Where is he?" Naruto whispered chillingly even in the remains the heated argument.

The man with the scar shook his head, "I won't say."

"Oh really now? You won't say will you? Its gonna get toasty in here…" Naruto growled merrily, clicking his fangs together. No trace of the Naruto they knew was in the furious eyes.

"Where?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade turned to Ibiki, "Tell him, just him." Tsunade said.

Relief flashed on Naruto's face. The fanged grin on Naruto's face twisted into a gleeful smile, returning to his image as the Ibiki whispered the directions to him. As soon as the man stopped talking though, he left until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Ibiki entered in to Sasuke's cell to see him somewhat healed and strapped to the chair.

"Congratulations only you have made it this far." he glared at him "It seems I'm going to have to crank it up a notch…" he pulled out a kunai. "Tell me what you know about Oruchimaru."

He got no response.

Ibiki growled. "Fine then" He unchained him from the chair, yanking the Uchiha out of the chair by his arm in one violent tug and slammed him against one of the walls. "No prisoner has ever held out this long. Never, you're the first. I'm going to have to make drastic measures."

…..

Ibiki threw Sasuke to the ground. The Uchiha turned over onto his back and sat up, staring at the approaching man. "Stand up." Ibiki bellowed, "And lose the shirt and that ridiculous Akatsuki cloak.…" Sasuke frowned, standing up, but refusing to take off his shirt. "I SAID LOSE THE DAMNED CLOAK AND SHIRT!" the man roared, tearing the robe from the boy's body, unzipping Sasuke's top, grabbing the sides of Sasuke's shirt collar, and ripping down, revealing the sixteen-year old's bare chest and back. Ibiki then slammed his prisoner against the nearest grime covered wall. The stone wall collided with his chest, forcing small chips of the rock to become lodged within his flesh. The Uchiha heard chains rattle as cold shackles were locked around his wrists, keeping him six inches away from the stone and facing the wall. "Perhaps this will teach you a little something called 'fear'…" the older man growled in Sasuke's ear.

Before the raven-haired young man had time to think about this, he heard a sharp cracking noise echo through the room and bounce off the walls. Something scored across his bare back, slicing into his skin and stinging his flesh. The first whip crack was followed by another, this time with much more force behind it. Through the strength and pain in each strike, Sasuke could tell almost exactly what his tormentor was thinking, and every thought was centered on one thing: Konoha. The lightest strikes occurred when he was remembering old memories of the good times he had had with his sibling, and the strongest and most painful strikes were inflicted upon Sasuke when he remember old members of team 7 as flash backs flashed into his mind with each crack of the whip. No matter the level of power, each snap caused agony to him, he did not force any cry, scream or any sound in anguish. Hot coals, stinging, a thousand daggers, impalement, mutilation…all of it was rolled into one with each lash.

"Do you feel guilty, when you slit their throats in one single slash with such cold blooded grace? No that wasn't your work, now that means there had to be accomplices involved, and I'm thinking there had to be at least more of the enemy in order to kill all those people. To have Sound fight beside the Akatsuki there had to be some sort of agreement for two forces to join together am I right? Now tell me, where is Kabuto?

…...

SNAP! _Seventy-four… _Sasuke threw his head back. SNAP! _Seventy-five…_ Sasuke closed his eyes. SNAP!_ Seventy-six…_ A hard blow indeed, the worst blow that Sasuke had received yet. Sasuke stayed calm. Soon the blood loss began to affect him as his vision started to turn blurry, and Sasuke gave up counting how many times he'd been flogged at the two hundredth and thirty-sixth blow.

After what seemed like hours, the final strike was dealt. Sasuke prepared himself for another blow, but it never came. Instead, the chains on his wrists were unlocked, and the Uchiha sank to his knees and Ibiki's rough hands push his arms through the sleeves of his white shirt. The man then pulled the top over the stripes on Sasuke's back and zipped it back up. "Turn towards me, brat…" Ibiki ordered, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and turning him around to face him. "Where is the Akatsuki Hideout?"

….

The whip scored across his chest, "I don't think I heard correctly…" the large man shouted. "Refusing to tell me is only harming you!" the man insisted angrily.

* * *

><p>Morino Ibiki, Chief of ANBU Interrogation and Torture Division. I need to see him immediately."<p>

"The chief is currently in the middle of a session with a subject. He can contact you later after—"

"Actually, I'd like to see him right now, if possible." A moment of silence passed before the guard spoke "No one is permitted to enter Interrogation Chamber 66.

"You don't understand I need to see Sasuke, now!"

"I'm sorry Naruto-san but we have orders," The ANBU called and motioned up one of his subordinates to escort Naruto out.

They grabbed a protesting Naruto's arms and as the two figures disappeared down the darkened hallways dragging a struggling Naruto, the head guard on duty could only shake his head in amazement.

"Damn," Naruto growled. The shinobi was too tired to completely comprehend what had just happened but he knew that the Shinobi had kicked him out, Naruto could have took them on and won, but they were fellow Konoha Shinobi like him. But that didn't stop Naruto for trying to get passed them to Sasuke so Naruto let them beat him. Even those respected him as the hero who saved Konoha no one wanted to risk Sasuke's escape even if it meant hurting Naruto. Naruto's legs started wobble. The weariness of this never ending battle had finally caught up with him. He blinked his eyes tiredly as black dots started to jump around in his vision. When his legs could no longer support him, he collapsed. He hadn't passed out, but his body was too tired to support him and his eyes were too tired to stay open. He could barely hear what was happening around him.

Cries of worry surrounded Naruto, and he could just barely recognize them. Naruto was still weak after the war in the fight against Sasuke and Madara, Tsunade even told him when he had awaked to take it easy, but he didn't care. Naruto tried to open his eyes as he thought briefly of Sasuke. He had to come up with a plan; he had to see Sasuke no matter what.

Naruto's head hurt as it tried to wrap itself around the situation. He wasn't very bright on a normal occasion and being half-passed out wasn't helping him. He finally succumbed to sleep, vaguely aware of being lifted by caring arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it. ^^ I'll try to get the next chapter soon. I really want to know what you thought! Did you like it or did you hate or was it just okay? I want to know! I would also love suggestions on how to improve my writing and what you think I should include in this story as it continues. If you review, it'll help me get the next chapter out sooner. Even if its a hate review, it'll still help get the next chapter out sooner. ^^ So please, at least one review. *puppy dog eyes*<strong>

**If I had any mistakes in this chapter, please tell me...**


	13. Chapter 13

Locked away. Yes, he had been locked away. For how long? How long was it again?

Eight days, yes... eight long days, without any daylight, proper food, without any training, without any complaints of his (former teamate)…Naruto.

His cloak and shirt being ripped off of him, leaving him bare chested and chained to the wall. His arms are spread in an uncomfortable position, with the iron rings of the chains biting his skin. His knees rest on the hard and cold ground. Blood is pouring out of the fresh wounds on his naked back and shoulders. And cold sweat slowly drips down his temples, while he grits his teeth.

Even though his body was in this horrible state, worn, tired, wounded and already underfed, his eyes are closed and he had been able to remain calm.

Yes, he can shut out pain, that's why Ibiki wasn't done with him yet. He had turned off pain, that way he was able to keep his mind clear. He could do that, he could shut out pain. This Uchiha wasn't called a prodigy for nothing, you know.

He had been tortured several times, as a test for Oruchimaru, this didn't faze him at all. He could stand it, he could stand it all. Never did he lose his mind in pain. He had been thinking, about many things. About the thing that actually got him here.

Oh yes, he remembers… It started with those elders. Ordering Itachi to slay every member of it. Stabbing even his own parents to death, leaving only him his little brother behind.

''Uchiha".

Sasuke hears footsteps, and of course he immediately knows what that means... Interrogation, again.

That is the only reason why anyone visits him anyway. He has been cut off from any form of society for more than a week now. The heavy door opens, the hinges crack loudly. Ibiki's silhouette appears in the doorframe. The bright daylight blinds the prisoner. Ibiki walks over to Sasuke; his heavy boots making his footsteps echo loud in the interrogation-dungeon in which Sasuke is locked.

Ibiki pulls Sasuke's head up by his hair, forcing the Uchiha's black gaze to fix on his own. Yes, they had been injecting him with a drug every day. A drug which made him incapable of using any chakra. In his first day of prison, he realized that with them drugging him every day, he lost his ability to activate his highly respected Sharingan and thus the Mangekyou Sharingan. Only temporarily of course.

His unfocused black eyes look into Ibiki's as the heavy voice of the interrogator speaks. ''They have given me 6 months to interrogate you. If you won't spill anything...You'll be executed, since you're of no further use to us.''

The weak prisoner does not respond, he just stares at the scarred man. ''That's why I'm giving you all I got, you will experience the most ultimate pain.'' his face darkens, his eyes almost penetrate Sasuke's. His hand still clutches Sasuke's hair in a strong grip.

''When I leave this room, two other men will take my place, and they will do whatever I order them to.'' he now whispers. ''Are you sure you're not telling me anything now?'' He releases his grip on the man's hair and takes a step back, watching the Uchiha's head drop. However, the Uchiha still and always remains quiet.

''Then its settled.'' he quietly says. ''We meet again tomorrow, perhaps you find yourself able to talk then. If not...I'll send them in again.''

He hears more footsteps enter the room, followed by Ibiki's whispering: ''Break some bones, but don't go too far... Save some for the next time.''

Sasuke closes his eyes as Ibiki's footsteps die away and the hinges of the heavy door crack loudly again, the daylight being broken. Covering Sasuke in darkness for the umpteenth time.

…...

"We have no choice now, Uchiha. Captain said to go to whatever means necessary in order to make him talk. Whatever you do, just don't kill him,"

"Uchiha, give us all the information you know about Akatsuki and Oruchimaru."

…...

"Ya hungry huh? That's way too bad…" Jun teased maliciously, pushing the bowl of food just out of Sasuke's reach. Locked in heavy chains, which were bolted to the wall, Sasuke could not reach out very far, and the lashes upon his back that he'd received from Ibiki's beatings made it extremely painful to move, and so he simply refused to strain himself just to eat. "Come on Uchiha…is that as far as you can reach?" Jun smirked, cruelly pushing the bowl even farther away. "Is that all you're gonna do is tease?" Leiko asked, standing just behind Jun, half smiled at this. The brown-haired man turned to him with a slight scowl upon his face, "You actually think I'm going to beat the livin' shit outta him….just like ya did that Naruto kid?" Jun ventured, risking getting a beating himself. "Naruto?" a quiet voice whispered. Both of the Konoha ninjas turned back to the younger rogue. "Ya say something Uchiha?" Leiko growled, balling his right hand into a fist, ready to punch the raven-haired young man square in the stomach. "What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, clenching his own fists, looking Leiko right in the eye. One look into those onyx-colored pools and the golden-eyed man suddenly felt cold. His eyes were black pits of hatred and fear. Both of them looked as though you could fall into their dark waters and be pulled under the surface, never to return. Suddenly, the onyx-eyes began to melt into red….

_WAAAAM!_ A massive punch collided with Sasuke's stomach, courtesy of Jun. "DON'T PULL THAT SHARINGAN SHIT WITH US! BASTARD!" A hailstorm of punches and kicks showered the chained Uchiha, and before he knew it, Leiko had shaken himself out of the trance he had been in and had joined Jun in beating him. Sasuke threw his arms up over his head to protect his skull from the constant pounding, and so his already whipped back took the most abuse. At least his tormentors didn't have that enormous muscular build like Ibiki had, or by now he would be either unconscious or worse. But Sasuke knew they didn't compare to Ibiki, and they sure as hell did not compare in strength to himself if he wasn't constricted of chakra, and unable to move he would have killed them.

This time... when the two men torture him, he still remains quiet. Bones are being broken, muscles being ripped and flesh is being bruises. Pain runs through all his veins as his weakened body is being tortured for an answer. He doesn't scream.

"Hold him down Jun!" Leiko barked at his teammate who obeyed immediately without question, caught the raven-haired boy off guard, grabbing both of Sasuke's wrists and slamming them forcefully on the ground just above the Uchiha's head. Sasuke heard his left wrist snap and break, making it useless to defend himself with it. Leiko sat on top of his legs, holding them down with her weight, which was surprisingly more than his figure suggested. The man removed his sash from his waist, "Here." he called to Jun, tossing the red nylon to his partner, "Blindfold him…" "Shouldn't we gag him? I mean, it is the middle of the night and….we don't want anyone waking up because of this guy's screams."

"Have ya forgotten Jun? This is the sound proof Interrogation room, only S-Class ninja enter here. Anyway I doubt he'll scream Ibiki said he ain't shown or express any pain or agony." Leiko pointed out to him, not bothering to hide the dread in his voice. The golden-eyed man gulped at the thought of that enormous brute of a man crashing through the wall with that look that could fry a fly, "Hmph, lets gag him anyway…I want to see him suffer in every way possible" "Open your mouth…" Jun ordered the Uchiha, holding it over Sasuke's lips. The Uchiha turned his head to the right, clenching his teeth and squeezing his mouth shut, not granting the sash entry to his jaws. "I'll force his trap open!" Leiko announced, snatching something out of Jun's belt quick as a cat. "Hey! Leiko! We can't!". Jun looked down at him. This is the man who had taken his sensei away, but only almost. His eyes then traveled to Jun and to the evil device he was using to trying force shrieks out of the boy but no avail. It closely resembled the paw of a cat, consisting of three curved, sharp iron spikes attached to a handle. The man was raking it down the Uchiha's abdomen, tearing flesh from bone with every stroke. "What are you waiting for idiot?" Leiko scolded him, continuing to rake the raven-head's exposed flesh, "Beat him!" Jun shoved the material roughly down the Uchiha's throat, and the torture continued.

"Leiko! You can stop now!" the green-haired man poked his shoulder hard but it didn't seem to faze him. "Don't care! Don't ya want revenge on him as well! He took away the people we loved! He took away your siblings, he took away my Uncle, nephews, and cousins, and our sensei!" he shouted at him, stopping for a moment to glare at him suspiciously, his eyes flashing with rage. "Of course I do!" the man growled back, jerking himself away from his sympathy for Sasuke, "Give me that!" Jun yanked the torture device away from him, "That ain't enough! Need somethin' better…more painful…" His friend smirked cruelly, satisfied with his partners reaction to her doubt of his loyalties, "Agreed." Suddenly he cackled as he was seemingly hit by an idea, "I was gonna suggest we try out that old thing…" the golden-eyed man explained, gesturing to an object that was propped up against the wall to the right of the trio. Sasuke turned his head to look where he had pointed, wishing he hadn't….

You took away something precious to me. _You took away my family_! You deserve to be in pain!" Leiko laughed maliciously.

Following the event of the Uchiha's release from the irons, Jun grabbed Sasuke's raven-hair, pulling the younger boy up into a sitting position as the Uchiha's wrist twitched from the pain in his broken wrist, which Leiko had cruelly stepped on. Both of the ninjas stood up. "Give me a hand here Jun! Get'm on his feet!" Leiko barked at the white-haired man, putting all of his weight upon Sasuke's fractured wrist. The Uchiha couldn't stop him from doing it without giving the duo another reason to torture him even more, and so he forced himself to endure the pain without fighting back. Jun's hands slid under Sasuke's slender arms and lifted him off the ground and onto his feet. Blood loss that had been caused by Leiko's merciless tearing of his flesh brought about the lightheadedness that the teen began to feel as soon as he was on his feet, which overtook Sasuke and caused him to fall to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Get up ya little bastard!" the man ordered ferociously, swinging a sharp kick into the Uchiha's ribcage. He felt one of his ribs snap inside of him and plunge deeper within his innards, though he could not tell whether or not it had struck a vital point.

"I'll get some rope!" Leiko announced to the two men, leaving the room in a few quick strides.

Jun grabbed Sasuke by his blue-tinted hair and yanked him onto his feet again, "I'd advise ya to stay on your feet this time." the Konoha ninja proposed with a snarl into the former rogue's ear, giving him a rough shove towards the device at the back of the room.

It wasn't a sharp, evil-looking object like the cat claw of a device that Leiko had used to strip away some of his flesh. The contraption that was propped up against the wall was much larger, and made of wood. In short, it was basically a large wooden frame with two thick ropes fixed to the bottom and another two tied to an iron handle at the top. Sasuke had seen something much like it before; the rack it was called, and he knew what it was meant to do to its hapless victims…

Leiko returned and began to lash his ankles together with one of the wires he had brought back with him (he apparently had been unsuccessful in finding rope).

"Get the brat over to that thing!" the Konoha ninja woman spat at the green-haired man. Jun nodded as though he were bored, picking up Sasuke's upper half under the shoulders and dragging the lashing teenager to the rack. It was easy…Sasuke's body was light from his near starvation diet, and soon the boy tired and ceased his thrashing as Jun slammed him onto the rack, releasing the bonds on his ankles and tying them fast with the ropes attached to the bottom. The same was done to the Uchiha's wrists. The position made him look as though he were stretching his arms above his black hair, reaching for the ceiling. As his hands wrapped around the handle, Jun hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" Leiko demanded impatiently, "Crank it!"

Palms sweating and fingers shaking, Jun almost turned to his teammate and refused… Something was telling him not to do this. For some reason, torturing the former rogue didn't seem right at all. He swallowed hard as the Uchiha lifted his head; just enough to look Jun in the eye, who stared back frozen in place, half expecting to see the Sharingan form in the younger boy's eyes, but they remained onyx colored. Deep within those dark colored gemstones there was nothing but hatred…and something else… Fear? Begging? Pain? Regret? Dread? No. what was it? Sadness…? The green-haired man couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he could tell was that the young Uchiha was hiding that second emotion behind a stone barrier of hatred and loathing; one that was several hundred meters thick….

"Leiko…I-" Jun started quietly, averting his eyes to the floor, loosening his grip on the handle.

"JUST CRANK IT UP DUMBASS!" Leiko cut him off swiftly with a demanding shout, "THINK ABOUT YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS, FRIENDS AND RELITIVES! THINK ABOUT WHAT THIS GUY DID TO US! THE LITTLE SHRIMP DESERVES PAIN!"

"But Leiko-" Jun whispered, trying to hush his shouting.

"If YOU won't do it…THEN I WILL!" The man shoved her fellow Konoha ninja out of the way, sending Jun to the ground, and grasped the handle firmly in her clutches. With much difficulty, due to the age of the ancient device, began to turn it, grunting from the effort put out to do so.

The ropes around Sasuke's wrist began to pull with an odd twisting and tightening noise, stretching his arms out beyond their full length. The raven-head only groan at first from the great discomfort, but the moans soon turned into muffled screams as the bines in his arms were yanked out of their sockets within him; dislocated. Another crank of that terrible handle and his legs followed the example of his arms, ripping out of their places with a sickening pop, as though someone had popped their knuckles, only much louder. The skin around the Uchiha's shoulders began to rip, slowly but surely, the sounds of tearing flesh filled the room. Any longer and Sasuke's limbs would be ripped off…

"LEIKO STOP IT! YOU'LL TEAR HIM IN HALF! YOU'LL KILL HIM! HOW WOULD YA EXPLAIN THAT TO THE HOKAGE?" Jun yelled, pushing himself to his feet.

Sasuke's erratic breathing and pants filled the dungeon-like room, and Jun winced in pain as the bones in his sockets cracked and sliced through his ears. Even his lungs were strong enough to be heard. Even so, Leiko refused to stop the torment, beginning to turn the handle faster and faster, cruelly causing the raven-head to groan in pain.

"Leiko! If Ibiki finds out-" Jun began beg his teammate desperately, but was suddenly cut off as the only door to the room was flung open by a monstrous force, revealing what Jun had feared the most at that moment.

Like an executioner that had just arrived to awaken a slumbering condemned criminal, Ibiki stood menacingly in the doorway, his eyes flaring with rage.

"What the hell ARE YOU DOING?" the enormous man bellowed, causing Leiko too finally, and abruptly, stop turning the handle that was forcing Sasuke's limbs to stretch. The man's eyes were suddenly as large as baseballs.

"Ibiki, I-" Jun started to explain timidly, staring with dreading eyes at the enormous man who could easily snap the younger Konoha ninja into fourteen equal pieces with only his thumb.

Ibiki treaded into the room, as he entered. Each of Ibiki's footsteps shook Jun to the bone as they advanced upon him, growing closer with each step.

"ENOUGH. The two of you. Leave. Now!" Ibiki said at Leiko and Jun, pointing a domineering finger towards the exit, leaving no room for arguments.

The brown-headed Leiko was the first to make a mad dash out the door, Jun followed close behind him, not once glancing back at the unfortunate former rogue….

…

Sasuke groaned in discomfort as Ibiki released him from the stretching device and he fell to the stone floor, his stomach taking the most punishment from the impact. The Uchiha grunted in sick surprise as the wind was knocked out of him, leaving him gasping for air to fill his lungs.

"And as for you, Uchiha, you won't be getting off as easily as Leiko and Jun…" the frighteningly large man growled in Sasuke's ear as he grasped the raven-head's hair and jerked him up into a standing position.

Ibiki tossed the smaller man onto the unforgiving stone floor, where Sasuke hit head first.

The raven-headed boy slowly and shakily pushed himself up into a kneeling position on one knee,

"Sooner or later… You're gonna tell me…" vowed Ibiki, "I don't care how long it takes, how painful it gets, or how much you bleed… Your gonna give me answers…"

…

Sasuke passes out.

When he awakes from darkness, his chains are loose. He is lying on the cold floor, broken, and mingled. Sasuke tries to sit up, but finds himself unable, completely drugged... That's when he slightly starts to panic. His hands are wrapped in tight bandages he notices when he tries to clench his fists. His breath speeds up. Sasuke realizes that he has still a long way to go of tortur... In an hour, Ibiki will probably visit him again, and start the interrogating again. But Sasuke is not planning on giving away anything. That means more torture... at least things will be over soon. He realizes. He cannot escape without any help. He cannot survive this time without any help. He will be executed. Desperation suddenly squeezes his heart painfully.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you around him anymore! Do you hear me?" said Tsunade yelled.<p>

He didn't care if he would be punished for it. He wanted to see Sasuke. By now, everyone knew what had happened with Naruto the night he went looking for Sasuke in the Interogation Department. "You are ordered to never go there unless Sasuke Uchiha is permited visitors, Understood?" She yelled.

As he turned to leave with his hand on the door know, before he could open it. "Naruto." Naruto turned around and Tsunade was infront of him. "Is it true what happened that night?" Naruto paused and turned the other way he was facing before. As Naruto walked, he heard Tsunade screaming and fumming, "Hey! Just don't walk away from me like that! Do you hear me, Naruto?" Naruto kept walking.

It looked as if it was about to rain. Naruto made his way to the edge of the lake. His salty tasting face was starting to be a nuisance. Naruto lightly dipped his hands into the fresh lake water and splashed some in his face. He looked at himself through the reflection of the clear blue cut water. Suddenly, he felt a pang through his heart. It felt as if something was wrong. He held the chest area where his heart laid.

Naruto instantly rose from where he had positioned himself. He started to run to where his instincts told him. After a good run, Naruto confronted a small area where Sakura was recuperating. Naruto entered the small building that was the hospital and made his way to Sakura's room. Once he found the room number he went inside and sat down next to her beside not able to take his eyes off her face.

"It kills me, seeing you like this. You are so still, and if it wasn't for the heart monitor beside your head I would have suspected you to be dead; your chest hardly rises and falls with breath. Why are you so still? What happened out there? You should be sitting up and laughing and joking with me. Every time I see your eyelids twitch, I get excited. But you never wake." Naruto wispered, his eyes were dead they were filled with sadness and regret.

It's been months.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you really needed me. We have always needed each other, and we were both stupid to not realize this until it was too late. Especially after Sasuke left and we parted ways... you left, too. You became just as strong as Tsunade, and you still amaze me with your strength. I realized I was truly afraid of you when we battled for the bells. It had been so long since I last talked to you. It had been a while since I saw you, too. You still awe me with the things you do. You still awe me with how you can hold your head so high, even when you look ready to collapse. We aren't so different, you Sasuke and I. Sure, one of us looks like they belong in the sun and the other in the night, but we are still so similar. I wish I could have protected you to keep you from becoming this, but... Circumstances kept me from doing so.

You remind me of someone I knew long ago. I remember your odd hair, and your bright eyes, and I remember that face looming over me, caring for me. It's a strange feeling, because I know that can't possibly be right. You weren't there when I was a child, protecting me as you oft times do in battle. I want to thank you again and again for that, but you are still comatose. Perhaps just sitting here with you day in and day out will make up for all the times I wasn't able to proetect you. The only thing I can do is say "Thank you" or a "Sorry". But those things won't bring you out of your coma...But it's never that simple, is it?"

The doctors brought in a blanket for Naruto so he can sleep beside her in the chair. Naruto hardly uses it because he is so afraid that she will slip away and join the afterlife if he don't keep a close eye on her.

"Please, open your eyes! You're scaring me, Sakura-chan...!" Naruto wispered desperatly as tears spilled over down his cheeks.

He just wants her to smile again, just for so he knows she is still alive, her heart still beating, her lungs still working. There is a tube down her throat so she can have air, but he does not look down past her closed eyes. The contraption is so grotesque, even if he has seen so much more squeamish things in his lifetime.

Ha, for a ninja to be sickened by some hose is laughable. Surely, you would laugh at him if you knew this. Well, maybe not. Perhaps you would be just as scared as him, because having something foreign in you- be it a measly tube or a shard of metal- is just terrifying.

Naruto hold's her lifeless hand in his own. He is so scared that she will leave him, just like the others. "Please, don't leave me," Naruto hears himself whisper- _plead_- as he brush the light strands of hair from her face, carefully minding the contraption strapped to her face. Her hair is so soft, and it looks longer when it is not defying gravity like it usually does. He would almost say she looked like a woman and I smile at the thought of your reaction. It was so fun teasing her, but even more fun when she was able to tease back. Naruto stops smiling, though, because she cannot smile at him and lift his hopes.

It has been months since she landed in the hospital, and she is still asleep. Naruto is so worried, and sometimes he wonders if Sasuke worries too. He is afraid that she is in a coma for good. Has she ever slept this long?

It is so unnatural for both of them to be so still. One of them is supposed to be bouncing around, excited at one thing or another, while the other follows at an easy pace, but still moving. It is so strange, sitting beside Sakura like this. But she looks so peaceful at rest, like nothing can bother her. Naruto was sure that if he called her an angel to her face Sakura would stab him and leave him for dead, only to come running back after walking a few meters. He chuckled thinking about it. That's silly, but Naruto always thought foolish things at random moments.

"The people are worried for you, you know." Naruto said quitetly. Random people will just pop into the room and stand at the foot of her bed, watching, waiting. They only stay for a few minutes, though, and they leave quickly, whispering a get-well wish on their way out.

"Please, _please_ wake up. I need you like you wouldn't believe." Naruto wispered, as his tears kept flowing and he then laid his head down on the bed with his arms underneth his face.

Naruto hates watching her just lie there. He hates how helpless he is. He hates himself for allowing this to happen to her. he hates her for doing this to him.

No, he didn't mean that. He didn't hate her, and he never could.

Naruto has never been this afraid before. He wants her to open her eyes, pull the tube out, smile at him, tell me how stupid he was acting.

Her eyes flickered again, and Naruto's hopes rise. But, no, she doesn't wake. Of course she won't.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil aren't I? <strong>**Aren't you just dying to know what'll happen to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura now? ****I'm so proud of myself! ****Anyway, please give me your reviews, and maybe I'll update faster, or just as fast. I was originally going to post this on Saturday but I just got to excited and decided to post it now.**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ibiki and other Anbu came and interrogated. Even the Hokage, of course, but she didn't get anything out of him. Then came a whole bunch of other ANBU he didn't even know. They tortured him, but still he didn't spill a word about Orochimaru and everything else.

Sasuke slowly climbed out of the dark depths of shock-induced unconsciousness. He felt tired, and his wrists ached. And it seemed like they were somehow tied up...his ankles too... What the hell had happened? He decided to find out and slowly opened his eyes.

Just to be treated to the sight of one Morino Ibiki, the Master Torturers face hovering not 5 inches above his and smiling a wickedly wide smile.

"I need to find out EXACTLY where your loyalty lies." Ibiki stated. "Too attack other shinobi from the same village is very dishonorable," Ibiki added.

The boy had been subjected to torture after torture, and still they weren't satisfied. Personally, Ibiki thought the boy should have been sent to him straight off; he could have told them what they wanted to know after thirty seconds with the brat. Now, he was secondhand and wary.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, hours like days, days, like weeks. Everything he could feel gave him no further information about his predicament than the pain it caused. He wasn't even certain how long it had been since they had put him in this godforsaken prison. For what felt like months they had tortured him while forcing him to stay awake and keeping him alive on liquefied soldier pills.

"Are you ready to talk, Uchiha?"

A slight silence, then a hoarse, almost too quiet, "No."

Ibiki smirked "…I know what you're scared of." Ibiki said, looking at Sasuke.

"Do you? Tell me." Sasuke dared.

"How did it feel when your brother murdered your clan? Did you get the satisfaction you want in killing him? I'm impressed you killed one of the most dangerous S-Class ninja in world. I have to congratulate you on that though you turned your back on the Village"

Realization dawned on Sasuke. The rest of the Village didn't know that the rest of the Leaf Village's Leaders really ordered Itachi Uchiha to slaughter his entire clan. That means Naruto and Kakashi didn't tell them…

Sasuke's eyes widen and flashbacks flashed through his mind. Sasuke activated his Ameterasu without knowing and Ibiki didn't know how Sasuke was able to activate it since he was pumped with drugs twenty four seven. "You are indeed Itachi's little brother."

Sasuke glared at him as his left eye started to bleed the blood flowed down his cheeks as if he were crying blood. "Don't ever speak Itachi's name again." Sasuke growled.

"You lie in the grip of hate, just wanting to lash out for no reason. Killing Itachi and getting your revenge on him wasn't enough for you was it? You went insane…So you had to continue your wrong doing and killing innocent lives, and Shinobi of your own village. Just so you could satisfy the monster inside you who only craves for blood."

It wasn't true; they didn't know the truth of what really happened that night…

"Didn't I tell you not to speak of Itachi!" Sasuke yelled it wasn't a question, he was infuriated beyond angry.

"You'd do it again wouldn't you? You'd kill Itachi a thousand times over if you could. He probably should have killed you that night, but nobody knows why you were the only survivor. It seems Itachi miss calculated…

"Shut up!"

"Itachi was a murder…and you followed in his footsteps."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Remember the way he killed your mother and father right before your eyes, he didn't care about you, and he killed them on his own accord.

"I SAID DON'T SPEAK ABOUT ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

…..

…..

…..

Silence filled the room and Ibiki spoke "How did you kill Itachi Uchiha S-Class Criminal?

…..

"Why won't you speak? Your no fun at all."

"….."

"If that's your attitude, then I shall make you want to speak!" Ibiki said. Ibiki made some hand signs and smirked

"Summoning…Torture Chamber!"

Chains rattled in the air and quickly tightened themselves around his wrists, and ankles. Both Ibiki and Sasuke were incased in a pitch black dark environment. A blue line shaped like a box folded caging Sasuke with the metal cage as bars appeared seconds later. Chains wrapped around the Chamber to make sure there was no possible escape. Ibiki looked at him with a dead look in his eyes "I'll loosen your mouth." Ibiki said. "And you'll tell us…your secrets."

The floor beneath slides open, the shackles tighten around his wrists and ankles as barb wires shoot out and tighten around Sasuke body, as if squeezing the life out of him. Ibiki made a couple more hand signs. The barb wire tightened it got tighter and tighter, restricting Sasuke's lungs making him unable to breath, as Sasuke's breath came out in loud pants.

"Pain is the most reliable form of communication. Let me feel your pain too…Yes…pain does not lie. Through pain, we are equals…I will share your pain, and I will get to know you through pain. Now show me…the real you, Uchiha." Ibiki made another hand seal and the barb wire got tighter and tighter around his body cutting of any circulation in his body. Ibiki was already breaking out a sweat, nothing was working. He grabbed Sasuke chin to look up at him "Now…" Ibiki was a loss for words when he realized something about Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Sasuke Uchiha…isn't feeling any pain!"_

Sasuke smirked, "Just what is this pain you speak of? Sasuke asked. "The likes of you would never understand the _truth_." Sasuke growled. Before Ibiki could blink Sasuke's eyes changed color and they were red, blood red. Sharingan. But how? Sasuke tightened his fist together and focused, the barb wire immediately snapped away from around his body just as the shackles broke to pieces. Ibiki thought quick and made a move to grab his throat to keep him in place but Sasuke was faster he grabbed Ibiki wrist in one swift motion, ducked under him and made a punch to his solar plexus. Sasuke broke the genjutsu and Sasuke had found he was still shackled by his wrist hanging from the ceiling. Sasuke was worn out he struggled to calm his breathing.

Ibiki slowly stood up from the ground and looked at the defiant Uchiha. Ibiki realized physical torture wasn't going to work on Sasuke Uchiha, so it was decided Ibiki would call on Inoichi Yamanka.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS: So sorry guys, there was a slight mixup when I was updating the Chapter. The 9th Chapter repeated future Chapters for some odd reason, and I really didn't understand it. I don't know how it happened. But its FIXED. The Chapters are now in its original order. And again I am sorry! I got a lot of flack from you guys...were all human her we all make mistakes. So please continue reading and I hope you enjoy this story, this chapter, and many Chapters to come! <strong>

**Anyway, I'll get the next chapter out soon. Please review. ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ugh! School is killing me! But enough of that, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it, even though it is a tad short (sorry) :S**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only this story**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><span>HIDDEN LEAF INTEL DIVISON <span>

Ibiki attempted to torture and interrogate the Uchiha, but soon realized that he was unable to feel pain. Sasuke broke free from his bindings, stating that Ibiki "would never understand the _truth_" before attacking Ibiki's stomach. Ibiki's Torture Chamber disappeared and he fell to his knees in pain.

When Ibiki's interrogation methods proved ineffective, he called on Inoichi Yamanaka for assistance. Sasuke was transported to Hidden Leaf Intel Division of Konoha, where Inoichi was probing the prisoner's mind. Inoichi walked up to an unconscious Sasuke, raised his hand over the Uchiha's head, and closed his eyes and started to probe through the Uchiha's mind.

**Inoichi probed through the Uchiha's mind, the environment in the Uchiha's mind Inoichi noticed was dark and quiet, he approached a double door that had the Uchiha crest imprinted on it. "A genjutsu block…" Inoichi discovered. He made some hand seals and touched the door slowly "I'm going to take a peek into your mind." Inoichi closed his eyes and when he opened them multiple doors opened. "So many genjutsu blocks…didn't work on him."**

Inoichi opened his eyes.

"How did it go?" Ibiki asked.

"It's no use…someone placed blocks inside his mind. It's going to be difficult to navigate past them." Inoichi said.

"It's probably a jutsu placed on him by the one named Madara." Ibiki suggested.

"No, it wasn't Madara…" Inoichi said, still deep in thought. He couldn't pin point who actually done it but he knew for a fact it wasn't Madara.

"Then who?" Ibiki asked.

"I…I don't know…" Inoichi said unsure.

Please be careful, Inoichi. There must be genjutsu traps in there as well."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Inoichi said, closing his eyes once more entering the Uchiha's mind again.

**While Inoichi worked on the blocks, the blocks disappeared as if they had never existed. Inoichi knew this wasn't normal when he went into other past victims minds; he had never experienced this before in his life. Suddenly Inoichi gasped at what he saw before him…a blood red sharingan was staring him straight in the face, it was huge, and giant compared to him. The sharingan studied him and eyed him with murderous intent. Inoichi had never experience such fear, anguish, and anxiety in all of his years of life, it was like the sharingan could see straight through him. As if it was reading him, not the other way around. **

Inoichi's didn't realize while he was in the Uchiha's mind his body and his vocal cords were screaming a blood curdling scream. His eyes snapped open, and his eyes looked into Sasuke's open eyes that held the sharingan, meaning Sasuke was awake. Inoichi screamed as his subordinates and Ibiki called out to him to make him snap out of it, but it didn't stop Inoichi from screaming in fear as he took his hands off the Uchiha's raven head and stumbled away backing away from the terrifying young man before him as if Sasuke was the grim reaper, or the boogie man himself. Ibiki and the other ANBU stared in disbelief at Inoichi and then at Sasuke.

Inoichi sat trembling on the floor unable to understand or comprehend his surroundings. He muttered under his breath as if he was a traumatized child, continuously shaking his head back and forth nonstop as he held himself as he shook in his world of terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what's going to happen to Sakura and Sasuke? Well, I know what's going to happen ;) But you'll just have to stay tuned XD How's about that preview? Also I might change the name of the story. I don't know what the title will be or I just my keep the title as it is. (Love and War) Idk. Give me your opinion.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I figured that with the amount of work school is piling on me, I probably won't update again until next week. So I thought 'I may as well update today'. Don't you love me :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would dis - evil Sasuke and make him real, then make him fall inlove with me X)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Naruto snuck into the Interrogation Department when he wasn't supposed to...he walked past corridors of that held prisoners, and dark endless hallways. Naruto stopped and stared at a particular cell. He went inside and he saw Sasuke's broken figure dangling from the ceiling of the dark room. He's never seen Sasuke like this before.<p>

"What is this thing?" Naruto asked.

"It's be some kind of holding cell. Probably sucks up any chakra it comes into contact with." Naruto said, feeling some of his chakra leaving him. It's been months since Naruto has seen him. He had enough. Without thinking twice or at all for the matter, he rushed for the cell containing the raven haired Uchiha.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find that he was dangling from the ceiling of a dark room. His feet barely touched the ground and his wrists arms were aching from being hung in that matter, not to mention his chakra was very low.

Sasuke expected this from the leaf. Sasuke struggled against the chains again but they were too tight and he felt so weak. He thought about using chidori but that would mean draining his chakra, and draining his chakra meant he could die.

"Sasuke" a voice came from the corner of the room.

"Naruto" why was he there? It wasn't like they were going to kill him or anything at least maybe not, yet anyway.

"Naruto, why didn't Sakura come with you?" Sasuke asked.

He didn't answer right away which surprised Sasuke. His usually cheeky grin faded away. "She would have, but … she's in the hospital right now. In a coma." Naruto said very softly.

Sasuke turned glanced away from Naruto breaking eye contact as strange feeling erupted in Sasuke heart. He didn't say anything after that; he didn't know how to respond. He knew she was in the hospital that day when he had awakened and she was in a coma. But she was still a coma? how many days had it been?"

Sasuke" he said walking towards him. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke glared at him and spoke harshly "Do I look okay?"

Naruto frowned.

"Our friends were looking for you." he said crossing his arms over his chest "The funniest thing happened to Chouji…"

"I don't care" Sasuke struggled with the chains again "They are not my friends" he stopped moving since he couldn't feel his arms anymore.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No" he mumbled, Sasuke didn't feel pain anymore.

"Usually when I was hurt in the genin days…hehe, I always begged Sakura-chan to kiss it to make it all better." he said reminiscing. For some reason Sasuke didn't like what Naruto said and he didn't know why, or what that strange feeling was in his chest. Naruto started talking about the past and silly things they did as children in the genin day while Sasuke was silent and just listened to Naruto talk. Naruto glared at the floor and sat there next to him.

"You were an idiot back then…" Sasuke whispered.

"Not as much as you are now" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke had to glare at him for that but he knew it was true he should have seen through Itachi's lies but he didn't. It would have saved him the time and the trouble.

Someone opened the metal door lighting up the room and blinding both of them. After a moment their eyes adjusted only to find the one and only copy ninja reading his favorite book. His gray hair was sticking out just like Sasuke remembered it. He was wearing this green vest and half his face was covered up just like the last time he saw him.

"Nice to see you again" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke and then putting the book back into his pocket "You had everyone worried, Naruto"

Sasuke didn't say anything but stare in shock at Kakashi standing at the doorway. Didn't he die? Didn't he and Madara kill him?"And what do we have here?" Kakashi asked walking forward to look at Naruto. "Kakashi!" Naruto said in surprise.

"I should have known you'd be here Naruto, everyone's looking for you." he said looking up at Sasuke. But he didn't answer as he struggled to keep conscious in the position he was in. "Don't worry you're not in trouble…except the Hokage is…very angry" Kakashi said to Naruto. Walking to the door a sighing Naruto followed. "I'll come back tomorrow Sasuke and that's a promise." Naruto said as he closed the door behind him and Sasuke drifted back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>A franctic knock sounded on Naruto's door of his apartment he wondered why the person was banging his door down so loud, he got up and went to go answer the door and there in the doorway stood Ino Yamanka. "Ino?" Naruto said surprised.<p>

Naruto knew somthing was up Ino never visted his place, ever. She would only be here unless it was something very imortant. Ino struggled to catch her breath it seems she ran a great distance without stoping. "Naruto" *pant* "...Sakura" *Pant*

Naruto grabbed her shoulder tightly and looked her straight in the eye as panic surged through him. "What? What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, as he feared for the worse for his pink haired teamate. Ino cought her breath and spoke "Sakura...there taking Sakura off life support!" Ino said with tear filled eyes.

Naruto's eyes widen and his hands fell from her shoulders "Naruto?" Ino spoked trying to snap him out of it. "Naruto!" Then he was off leaving Ino following closely behind as he ran as fast as he could to the hospital without stopping. Once he entered the hospital he saw rookie nine there, Doctor and nurses circling around her bed.

Ino sat down next to Sakura's bedside and broke down crying cover he face with her hands as her form trembled and racked with sobs. Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder as in to comfort her.

"Sakura-chan!" a harsh command of a voice broke through.

Mentally, Sakura felt herself jolt, and attempted to shake her head and assure the voice that she should just let go. Sakura had, and the feeling was blissful. Her head, however, seemed far too heavy, so Sakura just let it be. Sighing, she reassured herself. Whoever it was would know what she meant.

"Goddammit, Sakura-chan, don't you dare give up on me!" the ragged voice commanded again.

Sakura spent several moments attempting to decipher the voice's words, until thinking became too painful. She did catch the distinguished sound of anxiety in the tone, though, and tried to furrow her brows. What was so upsetting? Sakura was experiencing absolute contentment. Nothing could be wrong- nothing felt wrong. Why didn't the voice understand that?

Instead of a response this time, Sakura felt an unpleasant feeling on top of her chest, an almost overwhelming combination of tension and pressure. It intensified, backed away for a few moments, and then came back. Almost as if she was being pumped... Sakura tried to tell the voice to stop. She tried to yell, tried to scream, but it was as if her voicebox was no longer connected to her brain. Suddenly frustrated- the pressure was going to squeeze the life out of her- Sakura attempted to move something. Anything. But nothing responded, all the way from her pinkies to her toes.

Feeling a strong impulse to cry, Sakura was startled when she felt streams of wetness fall down her cheeks. Everything else seemed numb and muted, except for those tears. Taking a ragged breath, Sakura gathered what little resolve she still had, and attempted to move everything at once.

A gasp sounded, but that barely registered as pain suddenly enveloped her brain and body. The intensity of it was overwhelming, and Sakura cried out at the throbbing. She traded absolute bliss for this? Suddenly angry, both at herself, at her body, at the world even, Sakura pounded her limbs down in frustration. Wait- Sakura paused just long enough to realize that she could move again, before the pain of the experience toke away all of her thinking ability. Clenching her fist, she begged anyone willing to listen. Help, please, or take pity and just let her drown.

Lulled slightly by a hand that brushed her hair back from her forehead, and continued stroking it, Sakura stopped resisting. It was so painful. Suddenly feeling sticky and sweaty, Sakura attempted to roll, but was stopped by a firm grip. With a sigh, Sakura let it be, and gradually let go to a pleasant feeling that was growing from her chest and head. Distantly, she figured that it was chakra, and concluded she must be injured. But the thought passed, just as all the others did, and Sakura let herself retreat into the darkness. It was not as blissful this time around, but Sakura felt at that moment, exhausted, that she would do practically anything for some peace and quiet.

The heart moniter that was keeping track of her heart rate made a sound it was a long beep. Sounds were hushed, but the silence was much too loud.

_...what's happening to me? It's so dark. _

**"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, wake up!" **

_Hm? That voice...it sound's familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it. Who does that voice belong to?_

**"Naruto, enough!"**

_N...Naru...to? _

**"But-but...Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan is-"**

**"There's nothing more we can do."**

_Am…Am I dead?_

**"Hey! Get your hands off me!"**

The sound of dripping water echoed throughout the darkness. With her eyes shut tight, Sakura held out her hand, hoping for someone or something to miraculously get a hold of it. She heard a low murmur. Curious, she folded her fingers. Much to her relief and surprise, they wrapped around something rigid and warm. That object seemed to respond by grasping her hand tightly. A beam of bright light shot through the heart moniter and it and it continued beeping. Mean she was alive.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura's eyes shot open, wide and pupils thin. She frantically looked around, trying to find her bearings. What was once a murmur was now a racket. She flinched and closed her eyes again, shaking her head. "Umph!" she grunted in pain. _My head! Why does it hurt so much? _

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

_That voice. _"...Naruto?" she uttered. "Is that you?" _You sound so different._

Sakura squinted through the brightness. Much to her joy, it was indeed the blond ninja. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto seemed to explode as he rushed towards her. Practically bouncing on the bed next to her, the boy flung his arms round the small pink-haired girl and pressed her into his chest as he hugged her tight. Sakura attempted to stifle the wince that came with a jolt of pain that shot through her as the mattress moved and Naruto squeezing her to death. Naruto noticed, however, and immediately backed off until he was dangling from the edge of the bed. His expression clearly displayed his excitement, and a small twinge of regret that Sakura assumed was from causing her to wince. Sakura gave him a bright smile. Sakura blinked a couple times her eyes felt a little crusty but placed her arms around the sobbing boy and softly murmured reassurances to him.

"I thought I'd lost you Sakura-chan. I was so afraid."

"S-Sakura!" a sobbing Ino cried.

Sakura felt another body hug her and Sakura immediatly knew who it was "...Ino" Sakura mummered.

"Oh my God! We thought you'd never wake up!" Ino started to cry and suffocate Sakura with a hug. Sakura started to lightly cough and Ino quickly let go and sheepishly grinned "Sorry, I just missed my best friend!"

Even Kakashi huged her. Sakura took in her surroundings and noticed rookie nine was here...for her? Sakura couldn't believe it even Kakashi was there, didn't he die? She guessed she didn't need to take his sharingan eye like he requested her to since he was alive and well, he had survived. But he was on crouches, and only able to slowly move around the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, your alive." Sakura mummered.

"Ah, I didn't think I was going to make it either, even though my body died, I saw my father...and I was brought back to life. It's hard to explain..."

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Naruto announced, cutting in rather anxiously. Looking over, Sakura could see that Naruto's features were drawn into a pout, and his eyes radiated with worry.

Furrowing her brows in bemusement, but still smiling, Sakura stated, "Fine."

The Docter muttered approached Sakura's bed. You're awake." the Doctor yelped. She didn't respond. After his sudden raise of voice, a nurse entered. "Nurse..." He started as he looked over his shoulder. "Can you call Hokage?" He asked. The nurse nodded and rushed out of the room to call for the the Hokage. He smiled at the pinkette before him. She may have looked unresponsive before, but he was sure Naruto could get something out of her.

About half an hour later, Hokage had arrived and was quickly in front of Sakura's room. "So she actually woke up?" She asked. The doctor nodded and glanced in the room.

"Naruto, what happened to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

The room went silent again and Naruto spoke "Sakura-chan..." Naruto started. Looking over, Sakura could see that Naruto's features were drawn into a sad expression, and his eyes radiated with worry.

Furrowing her brows at this she spoke, "Whats with that face? Why? What happened?" When no one answered her, Sakura glanced at all of them with a frown. Pushing down a feeling of rising anxiety that threatened to explode in her chest, Sakura asked uncertainly, "Why? What happened? Where's Sasuke-kun?"

At her confusion, Naruto immediately turned towards Kakashi he was at lost for wards and attempted to implore him to explain with his eyes. Kakashi gave a large sigh, and Naruto gradually turned to look at her. Turning to glance at her former teacher, Sakura could see the hesitation in his eyes, and braced herself. "Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?" she urged him, still frowning.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke...he's being interogated as we speak." Naruto said, figuring that that would be a good place to start. Sakura just looked at him blankly for several moments before pulling back, her features giving way and displaying her displeasure.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura stopped breathing

* * *

><p><strong>Woot Woot! Sakura's alive! Teehee, I got you all so wound up XD I just want to say thanks for all of the reviews I've been getting. I actually have a lot! Maybe not as much as I wish but hey its somethin, right? I didn't think I'd ever get that many, and now that I have, it feels surreal! So thank you so so soooo much for that :) And to those of you who just subsribed and didn't review...shame on you. :(<strong>

**Oooh, wonder what's going to happen next? Well, you know what to do if you want to find out quicker :) x**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was going to post it up on Sunday, can you believe it? But because you guys are awesome, I couldn't help myself. Have I mentioned that you are awesome? Well, you are XD And without further ado, I present Chapter Seventeen!**

**Disclaimer: I am not currently in the possession of Naruto**.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was taken to the Kage Summit. They had traveled all the way from Konohagakure to here, just to be there during Sasuke's interrogation. No matter what Tsunade expects to come out of this.<p>

Sasuke looked so tiny down there in the room. His hands were shackled by chakra-restricting cuffs, immobilizing Sasuke within. Never could anyone ahave imagined a moment that Sasuke would be vulnerable while conscious. The only time anyone ever saw him weak was during his hospital stays. And yet, he never looked so calm about his interrogation. There was no sense of urgency on his face, no panic, no worry on his hard look.

Like he didn't even care what happened to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade's voice boomed from the other side of the window, gaining everyone's attention. All five kages were seated around Sasuke, their tables leveled higher than him. Sasuke faced directly toward Tsunade, who stared at him sternly. However, her looks were much kinder than the other glares he was receiving from the rest. Tsunade continued.

"You have been summoned today to discuss your fate during this war. Although you proclaim to return to our side, we cannot let this slide easily due to your former connections you had with Uchiha Madara, Oruchimaru, and the cause of the war.

"As a result, we have no choice but to continue your interrogation.

Do I make myself clear, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade sighed. "Very well.

"Hold on, Tsunade," The Raikage interrupted. All eyes turned to him.

"Why should we let a Konoha ninja deal with Sasuke's interrogation?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "Are you questioning my village's powers?"

"No, just your loyalty," The Raikage responded in disgust. "You've been pretty easy on this brat since he left Konoha. It's about time you take a rest, Tsunade, and let us handle this."

"Why you-"

"He has a point, Godaime," added the Tsuchikage. "Although you may preside over his interrogation, we cannot allow a Konoha ninja handle a Konoha suspect."

Tsunade frowned, not surprised by everybody's reaction."Very well. Who you propose, Raikage, in place of my own?"

The Raikage only smirked. He motioned to a masked Cloud ninja behind him, who nodded in return. Tsunade's eyes instantly widen. She stood up abruptly, slamming a fist on the table. Cracks spread throughout like a crater.

"No! I won't allow this!" Tsunade roared.

"It will insure that Uchiha won't hide anything from us! He could have gone back under Akatsuki's order!"

"I will not let you put Sasuke under a stupid-"

The Mizukage laughed. "Mou Tsunade, Konoha really is soft. You do realize this concerns _all_ of us, not just your village."

"I believe Godaime is right; this seems unfair for Sasuke," Gaara stated calmly. "To place a minor in such-"

The Tsuchikage laughed. "Only teenagers like you use that excuse! Uchiha is an international criminal, regardless of his age! Back in the Third Shinobi War, no such things as minors didn't exist! If you got caught, then the punishment for all was death!"

"At least death was humane; this is WRONG!" Tsunade yelled.

"Since the First Shinobi War, enemy ninjas were warned never to be caught by Cloud. They had to commit suicide not only to prevent information from being leaked...But to escape from Cloud's notorious interrogation methods." The Cloud ninja said.

Sasuke could do nothing, strapped to a chair as the Cloud ninja approached him, chakra evoking from his hands. Tsunade, standing still, fists clenched tightly by her sides, probably whispering a few curse words at the other kages.

"Cloud ninjas were ordered to kill any of their enemies at sight, but when they spot a potential informative, they would capture and interrogate them..."

The Cloud ninja's hands reached for Sasuke's head, fisting his dark hair tightly. Sasuke showed no sign of reaction. He only stared at the ninja coldly.

"But Cloud's interrogation process..."

Chakra glowed darker around the ninja's hands. As his grip on Sasuke's tightened, Sasuke's dark eyes shot wide open.

"...might as well be considered torture."

A blood-curdling scream escaped from Sasuke.

His breathing became uneven. However, Sasuke's screams did not continue. Instead, he had resorted to shutting his eyes tight, clenching his fists tightly, probably to redirect the pain to anywhere else but his head. Sasuke remained strong under the Cloud Ninja's hold, who continued to grin wickedly. The longer his hold was on Sasuke's, the more obvious pain was written on his face.

"Cloud ninjas force themselves into the victim's minds, which requires breaking down chakra barriers within," Raikage explained. "By breaking down those barriers, they cause immense pain to the victim's mind, causing possible concussions and in extreme cases, coma. On instinct, victims tend to protect certain information but strengthening their barriers, but it only causes more pain. You need to realize. The kages aren't doing this just for information; they're testing Sasuke's intention. They want to know what information Sasuke tries to hide and why."

Another scream from Sasuke. He was now sweating up a storm..

Sasuke swing a kick at the Cloud ninja. The Cloud ninja was thrown against the wall, inches away from the Raikage. Sasuke had broken free from his chains, but immediately fell to the ground on his knees. He breathed heavily, his Sharingan glaring at the other kages.

"Satisfied?" Sasuke spat out rudely.

Clenching his fist, the Raikage stood up. His eyes were furious like a lion.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" The Raikage jumped out of his seat, landing swiftly on the ground. Like lightning, he ran towards Sasuke's weaken state, chakra bursting through his giant fist.

Before the Raikage's fist could meet Sasuke's face, Tsunade appeared right in between. Two of her fingers pressed firmly against the Raikage's fist. Her heels stayed put, refusing to step aside from Sasuke. She blocked the Raikage from going any further. Her eyes were bursting with fire, her face stricter than before.

"You touch this boy, you go against Konoha!" Tsunade warned darkly. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is no "boy" Tsunade! He attacked a Cloud ninja! How do you know he won't hesitate to turn against us after a stunt like that?"

"MAYBE IF YOU STOP TRYING TO PROVE HE'S THE ENEMY HE WOULDN'T HAVE TO RESORT TO INNATE REACTIONS!" Tsunade screamed angrily at the kages.

"And you should stop proving he's not, Tsunade," replied the Mizukage. "Even if Sasuke is Konoha's, I see no reason for your protectiveness over him.

Tsunade glared at the Mizukage, who only chuckled. "I admit, we may have pushed his torture too much, but I'm sure he's dealt with worse in his crimes. Neh, Sasuke-kun?" The Mizukage's eyes stared at Sasuke, licking her lips as if to devour him right at the spot.

At that moment, Tsunade stomp her heels onto the floor, a loud boom echoing across the room. "Listen! Just because this is international matter does not mean I'm going to allow any harm come to Uchiha Sasuke! He is a Konoha ninja! If anybody lays a finger on this boy, I'll accept that as a challenge to my power! Understand?"

There was a tone of ruthlessness that was rare in Tsunade's voice. Sure, she could be harsh but never did she sound so dangerous. Especially concerning over the likes of Sasuke.

The Raikage scoffed. "A Konoha ninja? The same Konoha ninja who swear on peace and fairness? How does Uchiha Sasuke, a ninja who has murdered thousands of our ninjas on the battlefield, a ninja who has tried to capture a jinchuuriki, a ninja who has challenged all five kages and killed one, a ninja who has attempted murder on his own teammates, a ninja who betrayed your own village, call himself part of Konoha?"

Murder. Betrayed. Crimes. They were all part of Sasuke.

Sasuke delayed for a moment, and then slowly got on his feet. He swayed back and forth for a second, but returned his posture. He gripped his forehead, still feeling the after effects of the torture. He glanced at Tsunade, who still glared at the other kages, making sure they got her message.

Sasuke realized he was now taller than Tsunade, even with her heels. And yet she never looked more terrifying. He wasn't sure why she was defending him so much against the other kages. Tsunade couldn't be running only on Naruto's words. Even she, the Godaime herself, warned him that she wouldn't go easy on him. Especially after everything he did to Team 7.

Team 7. He rarely used that word anymore. It was pointless to use words that didn't exist in their concrete form.

"That Sharingan..." The Tsuchikage began, observing Sasuke intensely. "...you implanted Itachi's in yours, haven't you?"

Sasuke only glared at the old man, who grinned in satisfaction.

"How cruel; taking the eyes one's brother," the Tsuchikage stated sternly. "You would think this kid would still have some decency for Itachi-"

"Don't speak his name again." Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, threatening blood to spill through his own veins.

"You have no true desire to return, do you, Sasuke-kun?" The Mizukage questioned delicately, earning said boy's attention.

"If you really wanted to side with us, you would have done a better job controlling yourself," The Mizukage said, clasping her hands together into a platform for her chin. "So what's forcing you to actually endure this?"

"That has nothing to do with you, hag," Sasuke replied coldly. Enraged, the Mizukage stood up, glaring at him.

"Listen here, you brat! If it weren't for Tsunade, the rest of us would have you killed at this instant!"

"Mei..." Tsunade snarled through gritted teeth.

"Why not?," The Mizukage grinned slyly before returning to her seat. Her attention was now directed toward Tsunade. "Uchiha Sasuke has given no information, so we'll let him live? I think not. Death is more reasonable!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, observing each of the kage's expression. Only Gaara, the one on her side, shifted uneasily. He knew what the rest was planning, but didn't appear to favor it. The Raikage, on the other hand, was dark and stern as he said those words.

"Destroy his Sharingan."

Everyone in the room was left breathless.

"Are you saying...you want to end the Uchiha clan...for good?" Tsunade screeched.

The Mizukage nodded. "Precisely."

Then, Tsunade exploded.

"HOW DARE YOU INSIST ON DESTORYING ONE OF KONOHA'S CLANS! YOU CONTINUE WITH THIS PUNISHMENT, YOU ARE DECLARING WAR ON US! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BLIND A NINJA FOR LIFE! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

"You want another Shinobi War to happen again, Tsunade? Don't let that Sharingan exist anymore! Every single fucking war happened because of them Uchihas!" The Raikage thundered. "I couldn't care less if he dies, but if Sasuke produces a little brat with the Sharingan, then mark my words: We will destroy it to ensure the future of ninjas!"

"Destroying Sasuke's Sharingan isn't going to stop it from being passed down, you dimwit! It's in the blood not the eyes! You just want to torture this boy for life, don't you?" Tsunade shouted at the Raikage fiercely.

"Tsunade, nobody wants another Sharingan wielder after that war. Their potential for danger is just too great," The Tsuchikage explained. "If we-"

"I refuse," Tsunade stated abruptly.

"Anyone in favor of having Sasuke Uchiha executed say, I!" The Raikage raged.

"…I" Mizukage agreed.

"…I" Tsuchikage agreed.

"…" Everyone looked to Gaara. It was now two against three. Gaara knew what the outcome would be. They were out numbered "I strongly, disagree." Gaara refused.

"…As much as I care about yours and Naruto's feelings about this situation and also concerning the matter of Sasuke…I have to agree with the other Kages, but I also agree very strongly with Tsunade. Sasuke could become more a danger not only to the people in each nation but to himself. Just hoping nothing will happen is too risky...but death doesn't seem to be the solution either. Gaara said.

"You heard it Tsunade! Three against two! Raikage yelled, grinning in victory.

"You have no choice Tsunade, either you side with us on this vote or you'll be cast aside!"

Tsuande tightened her hands in a fist and shook with anger. She had no choice, she was over ruled. "Fine." Tsuande said. She turned her back to the kages and spoke to Sasuke

"I didn't do all of that for you, Sasuke," Tsunade stated harshly."Truthfully, I would act just like the other kages."

"I'm sorry. Tsunade said.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Raikage's voice boomed, gaining Sasuke's attention. All five kages glared at him in disgust, Sasuke faced directly toward Raikage, who stared at him sternly. Raikage continued.

"Your fate has been decided! Although you proclaim to return to our side, we cannot let this slide easily due to your past actions with Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara, and Oruchimaru and the cause of the war.

"As a result, we have no choice but to execute you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, I think I'm getting better at writing cliff hangers XD And you guys probably all hate me right now for leaving it there. But, you're just going to have to wait :P <strong>

**XD Don't hate me, guys. So, you wanna leave me a review? The more I get, the quicker I'll update. Promise! (Yes, I'm bribing you ;))**

**So, until next time, that's not all, folks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I have decided that work is like maths: Love the class, hate the subject. Yesterday, I had a twelve hour shift. Standing up and putting dishes away. Friday, a seven and a half hour shift. My feet are hurties! Anyways, here's Chapter 18 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Naruto over slept today he laid in bed almost half the day staring at nothing but a white ceiling thinking about, Sasuke. The Hokage had not granted him access to Sasuke's cell. Suddenly Naruto heard a knock at his window, he turned his head to see it was Kakashi.<p>

"Oh, it's you Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said lying his head back down on the pillow.

"Lady Hokage has summoned you. Let's go." Kakashi ordered.

* * *

><p>Sakura had recently not to long ago had been discharged from the hospital but was told to take it easy. Sakura was walking down the street towards the Hokage's office with Kakashi and Naruto because she had been summoned, her and Naruto according to Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura followed Kakashi to Lady Tsunade's office. Kakashi opened the door to the Hokage's office noticing some other figures in there as well. When they both entered the room there stood Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Shizune, and Tsunade who was seated behind a table on the floor, since her real office was destroyed. But what Naruto and Sakura noticed when they walked into the small cramped room was that everyone's faces were sad and they all looked at him and Sakura with sad eyes.<p>

Tsunade chose to speak first "Naruto, Sakura…I'm not sure how to begin. I'm going to get straight to the point." Tsunade took a deep breath and spoke again "I know this is sudden. I don't blame you if you don't believe me…Sasuke Uchiha is to be executed." she said not being able to look into Naruto's widening blue orbs, or Sakura's wide green eyes.

Naruto's heart stopped. Sakura, standing beside Naruto, hung her head. She wouldn't meet her eyes. Kakashi watched Naruto and Sakura carefully, the slightest outward sign of concern showing in the nin's usual carefully schooled expression.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Like he didn't believe her. Couldn't believe that she would do something this cruel to him when he trusted her. Tsunade closed her eyes tightly, mouth hidden behind her folded hands.

"The objective of Sasuke joining Konoha has been altered." She forced herself to meet the boy's wide eyes. He deserved at least that much from her. "He is to be executed tomorrow."

"Did you…vote to have him executed, Granny?"

"Tsunade closed her eyes tightly and opened them and spoke "That's right."Naruto looked up from the floor his eyes widen at what he just heard and stared hard at Tsunade's face "Why'd you allow such a reckless thing? Naruto yelled, his voice grew angrier and angrier "I know Sasuke better than anyone!"

"How could you vote for such a thing, to have him, executed?"

Kakashi stepped in "Enough, Naruto."

Long moments of silence stretched on. There was a slight tremble to Naruto's frame, but Tsunade forced herself not to react. She wanted nothing more than to console the child she loved as a son, but her position as Hokage forced her to remain as impassive as possible.

And it hurt.

"No."

She had expected that.

"This is a decision from the Kages and the Hokage." Her voice was not unkind, but it was firm. "Any further measures to keeping him alive would be seen as a betrayal of Konoha."

She sighed wearily, her eyes and voice finally taking on a softer quality with her next words, as though she and the blonde ninja were the only ones in the room.

"This is one of the many setbacks of being Hokage, Naruto."

More silence and she wished she could see his face, hidden behind his bangs. Naruto stood so still she had the irrational urge to leap up from her desk and make sure he was still breathing. Beside him Sakura's frame trembled in the corner of eye as her head hung low, avoiding any eye contact.

Slowly, Naruto raised his hand to his headband. He touched it like something beloved causing Tsunade to relax a bit, believing she had gotten through to him.

But the next second, Naruto's hand clenched the metal so hard it left lines in his palm. He tore the symbol from his head and flung it before Tsunade's desk. Naruto turned toward the door.

Startled for only a moment, Tsunade quickly barked to her guards.

"Stop him!"

The ANBU set upon Naruto. In barely a blink of an eye, they were thrown back into the wall. Tsunade thought she heard Sakura call out to her teammate worriedly. "Naruto! Where are you going?" Sakura yelled after him.

She saw Kakashi ready to attack and restrain Naruto, but only if directly ordered.

Before she could, Naruto spoke, though he didn't turn to face her.

"If you send them after me, if you execute Sasuke…I'll kill them." In that moment, she knew the boy who had refused to kill Nagato would kill any nins put in the way of his path to Sasuke. She quickly ordered the ANBU to stand down. He started walking again and she was desperate. All thoughts of position aside, she yelled at him.

"He's not worth this, Naruto, not from you! He'd kill you if given the chance! You must know that!"

"…I know. But he's worth everything."

Sakura started after Naruto, but her master stopped her. She knew Naruto wouldn't kill, or even hurt Sakura, but neither could she stop him.

"Naruto…think about what you're doing." Tsunade was pleading. She couldn't lose him. _They_ couldn't lose him.

Stopping only briefly, one hand on the doorknob, Naruto spoke to her in a voice so hollow it scared her.

"If Sasuke hadn't been deceived by his brother and the elders he would never have left Konoha in the first place…Never!" Naruto said.

Everyone in the room looked at Naruto strangly "Naruto!" Kakashi warned.

Naruto wasn't allowed to tell anyone about that night, and what the elders did to Sasuke and his Clan. Kakashi looked at him sadly but he knew it was best to keep it a secret but Naruto thought otherwise.

"You're the one that made me choose between dreams…Tsunade."

And he was gone.

Oblivious to the new chaos surrounding her, Tsunade collapsed back on the floor. She felt the pain of losing her brother all over again, the wound fresh and new. And this time, it had been her own doing. Her own acquiescence to the Kage's decision; fueled by the certainty that this was the path that was right for Naruto. The one that would save him from both the Uchiha and himself.

Sakura cried and Kakashi mourned the loss of another student silently. Shizune watched Tsunade closely, sorrow in her eyes, and the ANBU stood ready, waiting for the word to follow, to capture, to kill.

Even if she sent them, which she wouldn't, they wouldn't catch him. Naruto didn't want to be found, so he wouldn't be. Naruto was lost.

But he was lost with the one person he'd long ago deemed more important than a childhood dream.

Tsunade looked sadly down at the table with her hands knitted together "I'm sorry…you always get the short end of the stick." Tsunade said.

Sakura stared at the closed door Naruto walked out of only to be lost in thought. "The only solution is for Sasuke to be executed, it has been decided by the Kages that Sasuke is too dangerous to be kept alive, Naruto will have to except…"

"NO!" Sakura eyes lit up in anger, and slammed her fist onto Tsunade's desk, the wood cracked, and made both Shizune and Kakashi and the ANBU jump slightly, not caring how this would provoke her. "Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, you can't let them execute Sasuke-kun! You just can't!"

"Can't? Who says I can't? I can't do anything, I have no choice." Tsunade growled.

"If Naruto is going to give up being a ninja then so will I!" Sakura told Tsunade, her voice completely blank and even though her tone was frosty and was in rage, her eyes were blank and hard as they stared into Tsunade's eyes.

"Sakura! He's one of the world's most wanted ruthless S class ninja! Aside from the fact that he could be Akatsuki's little watchdog, I don't even know why you're upset! If not for you than it's my responsibility to the damn village! The entire village is in an uproar, they want the Uchiha dead" she yelled out.

"Don't know why? Don't know why? I think you can understand of all people what its like to lose someone you care about, am I right Lady Tsunade?"

Tsuande gasped "…Dan."

It's not fair Lady Tsunade! Sasuke risked his life to save us! He helped Naruto saved the whole Village, and this is how we repay him!"Sakura retaliated.

"Every happy ending comes with sacrifice."

Sakura glared, pressed her lips in a fine line, and clutched her headband on her head and untied it. "If this is what it means to be a ninja then…No thanks…" Sakura said, slamming her precious Konoha headband on her desk.

Tsunade was surprised, she had never seen Sakura react like she had just then, she watched as Sakura stormed out of the room slaming it on her way out.

A tears escaped the Hokage's eyes thinking about her dear little brother, and Dan. "Tsunade? Tsunade? Tsunade? Shizune called, trying to snap her out of it.

"Are you alright, Lady Tsunade?" Shizuna asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry"

"Naruto and Sakura just received bad news. I don't blame them for feeling distraught. However, you have the important duty of protecting the village. This is where you must stay strong." Kakashi said.

"Yes…" Tsunade said.

Tsunade knitted her finger together and went into deep thought "Kakashi?" Tsunade said getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"What did Naruto mean when he said 'If Sasuke hadn't been deceived by his brother and the elders he would never have left Konoha in the first place?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and signed and he told her everything…

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down of what was left of Konoha's streets with his hands stuffed in his pocket, he kept his eyes on the ground as he walked slowly, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. Where ever his feet would take him that's where he would be. His mind was focused on Sasuke.<p>

"Yo! Naruto!" A voice said.

Naruto looked up, upon seeing his old academy teacher Aruki-Sensei standing in front of him smiling with a huge grin on his face. Naruto stopped in his tracks and waited for Iruka to speak. I hear your condition has gotten better, and I hear you've been real active on missions and such. Everyone is talking about you."

Suddenly an idea popped into Iruka's head "Hey, let's go somewhere and catch up! How about some Ichiraku for some ramen?" Iruka asked, expecting Naruto to immediately jump in and say yes.

Naruto looked depressingly down at the dirt again "No thanks…" Naruto said, while stuffing his hands in his pockets walking past him. Iruka just stared at him in surprise and looked behind him and stared at Naruto's back worriedly.

Naruto never turned down ramen…

* * *

><p>Naruto rolled onto his other side. He just couldn't sleep. Ever since hearing about Sasuke's execution he could hardly close his eyes. He sighed and got up. He wasn't going to sleep anyways, he might as well go take a walk.<p>

He quietly left his apartment, In the weak moonlight, Naruto saw a bench and decided to take a seat. He then started breaking down and cried right there on that bench. His tears fell freely, the droplets hitting the concret.

"Naruto…I heard about Sasuke."

Naruto looked up only to see Iruka, feeling pretty embaressed for crying in front of his old Sensei he wiped his tears as Iruka sat down next to him looking up at the stars.

"I wanted him to live her in Konoha like the old days. I wanted him to see me become the Hokage. But I only ended up failing at the worst times, right when he needs me the most. I was…" Naruto grinded his teeth together as he choked on a sob.

"I know Sasuke has done some prety terrible things, but I know he has some good in him, after all he was one of my students. You two fought all the time like brothers. I have no doubt there is still good in Sasuke, and I truly believe that. Sasuke will always watch over you and Sakura. Even at this very minute I'm sure he's thinking about you both from somewhere. If Sasuke really did protect you and Sakura and help defeat Madara, I'm sure he wouldn't be happy seeing you sad like this. So…be your usual self, watch Sasuke's execution and bid him farewell. Don't stay depressed forever. I'm sure Sasuke acknowledged you from the very beginning after all he was also alone in the world."

"Thanks…Iruka-sensei."

* * *

><p><strong>Lalala... What? You should know by now that I love to stir things up! Alright, so deep breaths, don't you look at me like that! Put the knife down... No, no, don't pick it back up! Down... Good child! *beams happily*<strong>

**So. I've noticed that some of you have been adding this story to your favourites, and that makes me uber happy :) But hey, this is a request on my part, if you're going to favourite, could you pretty pretty please (with ice cream and marshmellows and sugar and chocolate and wafers and yummy - stuff - that - clogs - your - arteries on top) review? I'm a sucker for constructive criticism, and really like feedback, even if it's just a smiley face (or a frowny face). So yeah, now that that's off my chest... Review? I'll love you forever!**

**I'll stop talking now :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**You know what? You guys gave me 19 reviews in under 24 hours. You definitely (that is the _one word_ I _always_ have extreme difficulty spelling! Don't ask me why, I don't know) deserve this early update because you are all amazing, and I love you more than ice cream :) (I know, ice cream? Whoa... Now that doesn't happen very often.) I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura was surrounded by darkness all around her. She looked around her, but everything was pitch black. She couldn't see anything, she was engulfed in darkness, she was on her hands and knees she didn't know how she got here, where was she?<em>

_Sakura gasped when she saw white beautiful orbs floating in the dark space. It almost made her feel at piece. _

_"Sakura." A familiar voice said from behind her. _

_Sakura gasped her green eyes widen in realization to whom the voice belonged to. Sakura slowly turned around only to come face to face with 'him'._

_No, she wasn't dreaming. He was standing right behind her. With those intense sharingan eyes of his that could read her like a book. That boy, from a couple years ago, with black hair, dark eyes and a cool character, that boy, who she said she was in love with when they were young, that boy, that left Konoha to search for more power and left his friends alone. That boy, named…_

_"Sasuke-kun" she breathed at last, her lungs finally functioning again._

_Yes, that boy. Right now, at this moment, he was standing before her. Sakura didn't know why he was suddenly here with her. And why he had to stand behind her, saying nothing. Why?_

_For God's Sakes, why? Suddenly, Sasuke stepped forward, coming closer to Sakura his ninja sandals echoed in the darkness as he came closer to her. Close enough for Sakura to feel the warm breath. Close enough to feel Sasuke's blood red eyes burn in her head. Close enough to think about one question. Was she still in love with him? ''Sakura…'' the Uchiha boy slowly says, not too loud, and with a low voice. Hearing the voice from Sasuke again makes Sakura shiver._

_Sakura rose and walked towards him still questioning him. Had he done this? What was going on? _

_"Sasuke-kun…what's going on?"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"What is this place?"_

_"It's peaceful here, isn't it?" he said._

_"…Yeah, it is. What is it? Where are we?"_

_"This is neither dream nor reality."_

_"It looks lonely here, It would be better to watch them with someone else, you know?" she commented. "It wouldn't be fun staying here 'alone', in the 'darkness'… just depressing here 'alone', don't you think?"_

_Sasuke didn't respond to her question._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Promise me not to look me in the eye…For you shall cry as you see the "truth."_

_What did that mean? Truth…? What did he mean by that? _

_"We have one moment Sakura, it's all I can allow."_

_"What?"_

_"Just one moment…just to say goodbye."_

_Sakura watch's as Sasuke leans in closer and barley touch's her cheek with his finger tips against her skin. Her eyes widen, but she is helpless to say or do anything. "Sasuke-kun…" she says, pulling back. _

_It was then that she noticed the change in scenery. They were no longer in a vast expanse of pitch black nothingness. No, they were now standing in the middle of a sunny, bright beautiful light that shined down on them. Sakura noticed behind Sasuke was the pitch black nothingness, it was as if it was waiting. Waiting for Sasuke…_

_Sakura's eyes were still widened in shock and fear because of him. He then turns around with his back to her and he walked towards the darkness. Of course, her eyes were still widened with shock. She wanted this moment to last; she wanted to save him from the darkness. Sakura didn't know if this wasn't a dream... but a reality. _

_"My path only belongs…in the darkness…"_

_"There are ways out, there is light somewhere, there may not be much light, but it beats the darkness, Sasuke-kun!"_

_….._

_"Sasuke-kun! Please, STOP!"_

_A tear fell. It echoed in the black nothingness. _

_"Sasuke-kun…I…SASUKE-KUN…I…"_

_Sasuke's footsteps echoed as he retreated back into the darkness and his form disappears into the dark nothingness swallowed him whole and all Sakura can do is watch his back disappear back into the darkness…_

_She wants to scream, but she can't, but she tries anyway. Finally, her voice decides to work again and she hears herself scream as loud as she possibly can…._

The pink-haired girl scrunched her already closed eyes, sweat beginning to drip from her forehead. Her hands holding tightly onto the bed sheets. Tears beginning to leak out of her closed eyes, she wanted to wake up, open her eyes, but for some reason her eyes couldn't follow that order. Her mouth dry, but still mumbling someone's name.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN! The screams got louder.

Sakura jerked up in bed and screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks and she was coated in a cold sweat. It dawned on her that it was all just a dream, and she buried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably. She didn't want to go on like this, living in a twenty-four hour nightmare from hell. She wanted it to stop. She needed it to stop.

Her scream woke up her parents, probably their neighbors as well. It was dark in her room, the only light coming from the moon light from her some-what covered window to her left and the light flicking on down the hallway that lit up under the edge of the door. Her parents climbing up the stairs to see what was wrong, but only to knock on her door "Sakura, are you alright?" her mother asked worriedly from outside the door, with her husband behind her. Her face could explain that she just woke up from a very traumatizing nightmare. She was pale as snow, shaking, and crying, but she wouldn't worry her parents.

She could only say "I'm fine mom." Sakura answered their concerned question. Her gaze seemed distant, obviously drifted off to her own world, not paying attention to her parent's worried calls of attention. Her parents retreated to bed assuring her parents it was a harmless bad dream."

Sakura crawled out of bed and stepped down onto the floor, gasping slightly at the feel of the chilled wood. She didn't give that a second thought as she made her way unsteadily to the small nightstand. Her hands trembled as she reached for the team 7 picture frame but she did not hesitate. She gripped it with a sad look in her tired eyes.

Sakura went towards her window seal and slid her window open; a chilling breeze flew into the room, making her hair sway back and forth. The sound of crickets chirping from outside entered the room. She wrapped her arms around her knees, staring at team sevens old picture in her hands as she sat on the window seal.

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"You mean you don't know? Sasuke Uchiha's execution is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

Sakura stiffened where she sat as she listened to the two men's conversation from outside her house.

"Oh yeah? I thought it was just a rumor!"

"We should totally go watch it tomorrow, you goin?"

"Hell yeah, who's not going? After what that bastard did… crippling my sister for life, thanks to the war she's permanently blind for the rest for life"

"I hope the bastard suffers…after what he did…."

"Hahahahaha!" two men left laughing.

Sakura's hands trembled as did the picture frame, the picture frame fell to the floor shattering the glass as she stared in disbelief. She shook her head as tears welled in her eyes, and she covered her ears with her clenched hands.

She didn't want to believe it; she didn't want to believe he was going to die tomorrow. Sakura gasped she realized she had dropped team 7 picture frame, the glass that held the picture in was shattered in to hundreds of pieces. "No!" She frantically knelt down to investigate any damage done. There was no damage only the glass in the frame but she knew she could replace it. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the tears, but they came anyway, dripping from her eyes and splashing mutely on the picture of team 7. Sobbing with grief, and relief all at the same time.

Sakura tried going back to sleep but she wasn't able to because the scenes from her dream kept on replaying in her mind over and over again. She realized that she won't be able to go back to sleep so she decided to go take a little walk in the leaf village. She quietly got up and dressed herself in her usual outfit. After finished getting dressed she grabbed team 7's picture frame and took it with her, and left the house.

That night, Sakura just walked and walked and walked some more. Sakura walked pass the ramen shop thinking about how in the past Naruto would have the urge to break into the ramen shop to get a hold of some ramen begging the team even Sasuke to join him at Ichikraku. She kept walking and she ended up at the training grounds in the forest. This is where they fought for the bells, and then it was the Ninja Academy where team 7 actually met. She kept on walking straight where her feet led her. She was so deep in thought that she had not realized that now she was walking through the pathway where she had been knocked out by Sasuke…it was the bench.

The moment Naruto stood up to leave; however, he heard a soft voice call his name. "Naruto?" It was Sakura, he turned to face her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Where are you going? I thought you were asleep," she said, rubbing an eye.

"I'm just going for a walk 'cause I couldn't sleep," He told her.

"Me neither…There's stuff I want to talk to you about anyway," she said.

"I guess so," he said, he knew what she was going to talk about.

Sakura and Naruto sat down on the bench. "So," Sakura began. "What did you mean when you said 'If Sasuke hadn't been deceived by his brother and the elders he would never have left Konoha in the first place?" Naruto looked away "It has something to do with Sasuke-kun, doesn't it?" he nodded.

"Sakura-chan…Sasuke's brother Itachi was ordered by the council to massacre the Uchiha Clan."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.

"Itachi, couldn't kill Sasuke so he let him live…but he planed not to tell Sasuke in hopes that Sasuke would kill him someday after he had seeked out Oruchimaru for power. Itachi had hoped after Sasuke killed him he would be able to return to Konoha as a hero…but you know what happened then…"

"So, Sasuke-kun's life has been nothing but a lie?" Sakura asked, as tears escaped her eyes fallowing on team 7's picture.

Naruto nodded again.

Naruto noticed Sakrua was holding something in her hands and relized immediately what it was "Eh? Sakura-chan, that's…"

"Team 7's photo." Sakura finished his sentence.

"What happen to the frame?"

"It dropped it… It's funny how a picture frame can be replace but the people in it can never be replaced…"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto looked at her sadly.

"We were so happy back then…even though we had are tough times, we always pulled through together after the end of the day and we would smile, even Sasuke…" Sakura cried. "Just one more time would have been fine…Just one more time I wanted to see him…Just one more time…I wanted to touch him…Just one more time…To see that face…but…the moment I felt the rush in my bones when I had woken up that day…that I'd be able to see Sasuke-kun shortly…I realized I'm a hopeless fool! Just by remembering that face…I become this blind." Sakura sobbed. I loved him…I truly loved him! So, I wanted to see him and hug him in my arms! But…I couldn't…because of the ANBU…I love this village and my comrades but I can't watch Sasuke die…I can't! The precious dream we risked our lives for…to return Sasuke to Konoha…making those dreams come true was also my desire…but after all these are feelings that won't decay…" Sakura continued to sob and Naruto comforted her by rubbing her back as he too cried with her.

"What are we going to do, Naruto? What are we going to do? Sakura cried, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"…I don't know Sakura-chan…I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat, slumped against a wall in his tiny cell. Blood covers the floor. There's water dripping somewhere far off. He hasn't seen the light of day for months. Because he's was just living. When will this act of just living be over? He's tired of surviving. He's been surviving since he was born. It sickens him now. The cell door creaks open, and he looks up.<p>

Another of the nameless ninja who work at the prison is standing there, a scroll in his hands.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your execution begins now." Sasuke stands, four ANBU led him down corridors, and long hallways, and then finally outside, and the sun practically blinds him as he walks to the platform. Sasuke scans the crowd. No friendly faces… only other survivors. Others who were just living. The people in the crowed were shouting, and throwing things at him. They were all here to watch him die; they even brought small children to a place like this.

The crowd is whispering as they gather around the execution platform, waiting for the Uchiha's execution.

* * *

><p>Sakura was a coward. She even admitted it herself.<p>

That was why she locked herself in her room.

Today was the day of Sasuke's execution. Today, precisely at noon...

The clock indicated that it was already 11:15am.

For the past three years since Sasuke had left, Sakura had the whole scene where Sasuke came back to Konoha played out in her mind for more than she could count. Some scenes after that were ones which she considered as 'good-endings', they consisted of Sasuke playing the 'bad guy turned good' or the 'hero undercover who kicks the bad evil guys' butts'.

And of course, there were also the 'bad-endings', which consisted of Sasuke being dragged forcefully back into Konoha. Instead these scenes involved interrogation, punishment and torture.

Execution had been one of the scenarios…although Sakura tried not to think about it much.

Sakura began to understand the situation better. People saw him as the boy who left to look for power…then he would continue to do so until the day when he had successfully killed his brother, and when he was successful in killing him he began to attack the village he once called home. But that wasn't the case, everyone was missing out a one crucial matter…Sasuke was betrayed not by his brother but by the elders that were once a part of the council (Sasuke killed all the elders during the war) Sasuke's family was destroyed by the council and 3rd Hokage.

_The annoying clock kept ticking._

She was getting more and more anxious at each passing minute.

She couldn't stand it anymore.

She had to get out.

Before she knew it, she was already running, running down the familiar streets of Konoha. There were only few of people on the street but she took no notice of them. Clearly most of the population had gathered around one place.

The execution platform.

And that was where she was heading.

With charka pumping through her legs, she jumped from roof to roof, taking the faster route.

She had to hurry, if she wants to make it before Sasuke…

Focus on the present right? She had no time for 'what-ifs' anymore.

She got to the execution place. As expected, there were many people there; some were her fellow shinobi while others were just normal Konoha citizen. The execution place was a large training ground; it had a monument where the names of the shinobi and kunoichi who gave up their lives for the village were inscribed.

It was also the place where Team 7 was formed.

She stood at the very back of the crowd there were guards guarding the platform which indicated the 'do not trespass' area vibe; she got a clear view of the execution platform.

There were Jounins and Chuunins everywhere. She could bet with her life that ANBU were stationed discreetly around here too. Her sensei, Tsunade, was nowhere to be seen, which was a good sign since she didn't want to deal with one of the three sennins right now. At the side, the executioner was tying Sasuke to a wooden poll, clearing enjoying what he was doing. On the execution platform, which was a four feet tall wooden structure, Sasuke was already tied to the wooden frame, which forced him to stay put when the time comes. He looked indifferent, emotionless as always. Just like how she'd remembered him.

Sakura stares stunned, her body unmoving, only her eyes darting as she takes in the sight of the body chained and shakled. He's far too thin, for one thing, so thin she can see which of his ribs are cracked, so thin his skin hangs on his skeleton like drapery. Fatigue rings his sunken eyes; hunger hollows his cheeks. As for the injuries, even on the surface alone the damage is extensive: superficial cuts and bruises are scattered liberally around deep gashes, infected wounds, and serious burns, and it even looks like a chunk of skin is missing on his leg. Trembling, watching through blurring vision, she tries to inspect him more thoroughly, and her horror only grows. His ribs are cracked, his splintered femur has worn down from days of use despite its appalling state, his shoulder has come out of its socket; two of his organs have ruptured, muscles are torn, and his heart is mere hours away from stopping. There is a large gash on the side of his head, and although it's been there so long it's stopped bleeding, the wound is deep enough to graze his skull.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have been apprehended and charged for defecting the village of Konoha, the murder of countless humans, civilians and ninja alike, contact with the illegal organization of Akatuski, conspiracy to destroy the village of Konoha, Leading a rogue shinobi group..." he trailed on, the list of offences growing with every syllable. Sakura refuses to listen to all the atrocities that he has committed since he left them. She cannot stop staring at him, and wondering why he looks so calm.

It didn't make sense. He didn't even fight back, even from the beginning.

"Do you have any last words to say?"

Sakura's eyes are tearing up by now, and Ino has been sobbing ever since the execution process started. The speech is ended, and the other guard rolls up the scroll, and walks away to guard the rest.

"..." Sasuke doesn't answer him, he has nothing to say.

A burning sensation seeped into his skin, and he no longer saw what he was seeing but bright flames. Sasuke forced it to the back of his mind thinking of old friends—standing in the green grass of one of Konoha's training grounds. They were all smiling. They were all happy. Seeing them happy and alive made subconscious Sasuke smile, and he felt the burning in his skin spread to the rest of his body. The curious sense turned painful, and he felt as if he were being burned alive. Sasuke opened her mouth to scream. He was silenced when another vision came into focus.

The progress of the fire would burn the calves, thighs, hands, stomach, and upper chest before reaching the face. It was extremely painful, although sometimes the person died from carbon monoxide poisoning before the fire even touched their calves. Pitch was also applied to the prisoner's body, which helped the fire to burn quicker and make the process faster.

A feeling of urgency rushed through her as Sakura pushed, shoved past the crowd, despite their angry protests. She could deal with them later. Right now, she had her priorities.

Then she saw Kakashi…

Their eyes locked.

Sakura went faster towards the platform and took off. She evaded and fought only when she had no other choice. It was hard but not impossible. She was already a chunin and she was taught by the Hokage personally to be a medic-nin.

The people on the platform noticed Sakura's form quickly approaching the platform, and became suspicious, the executioner yelled something, and Sakura went faster.

She was putting everything aside in order to save his life even it meant betraying her village.

She was getting closer and before she knew it, she ran up the execution platform. An ANBU guard brought his weapon over his head to strike Sakura, but before he could Sakura took her axe weapon from her small pouch and flung it at him as it twirled and embedded it's self in his stomach and collapsed to the ground. Another ANBU came to her right and swung his sword at her she ducked her head as she leaned back and she successfully dodged it. She took her axe and struck at his side near his waist pulling him forward as he collapsed on off the platform with her axe embedded into his side. With her axe now forgotten she lunged at the executioner, jumping off the fallen man's body to give her more of a jump, her hands formed a blue chakra in the middle surrounding her hand and she then grabbed his face, both of them falling to the ground with Sakura on top of him, as the he was knocked on conscious.

Sakura looked up at him, her green eyes bored into his black ones.

Time seemed to stop.

She got up quickly, how was she going to put out the fire? She looked frantically around her for something but with no luck.

"Summoning techince!" A voice from behind her yelled.

A giant frog appeared, and the frog immediately shot water out of its mouth to get rid of the flames. The water flowed like a lake getting everyone wet and knocking them off their feet.

Sakura didn't notice the shinobis were coming at her with killer intention. She didn't notice that Naruto appeared behind her, in his own fighting stance, guarding her from the incoming shinobis.

Neither of the two moved.

"What are you doing Naruto, Sakura! Are you trying to help the Uchiha escape?" One of the Jounin demanded.

Sakura didn't answer, her eyes remained upon Sasuke.

"Stand back!" Naruto yelled at the Jounins and ANBUs.

Sakura ran up to Sasuke and untied the chakra ropes, he fell and Sakura caught him and gently laid him down on the platform. She held him her arms as she applied healing chakra to his unconscious body.

Lee stood among the crowd and didn't say anything, but his stance told everyone that whoever comes close to his 'Sakura-chan' would get a beating of his or her lifetime. Shikamaru sighed as he walked past the group of Jounins to join Naruto's side; following him was Chouji, who was still chomping his bag of chips. Hinata stood next to Naruto, but avoided the glances from her cousin and other Hyuugas.

"Do you realize what you guys are doing?" Kakashi said, "I can understand when the idiots want to do something stupid, but the rational people too? What are you thinking Hinata and Shikamaru? I'm disappointed in all of you. If you don't stop this insanity at once, you're going to have your selves all arrested."

Sakura didn't even turn around when she heard her sensei's voice.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said softly. She was totally oblivious to what were happening around her for all her concentration was used to focus on the man before her.

"Listen up, there's one thing I wanted say" Naruto paused and bit his lower lip. He broke his glance with the crowed and looked at his feet for a moment. When he looked back up, determination was in his eyes. Taking a deep breath he shouted.

"THE ELDERS ORDERED TO KILL THE UCHIHA CLAN, NOT ITACHI UCHIHA!"

Silence…The crowd was shocked to hear what they'd heard, for the young man who was standing before them was…

"The elders of the council along with the 3rd Hokage ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill his own Clan…but in the end when Itachi successfully massacred the entire Uchiha Clan, he couldn't kill his little brother… When Sasuke killed Itachi out of revenge it was too late when he had found out the truth behind the massacre…after realizing the truth he became angry at Konoha, and extracted his revenge on the village of hatred for the Elder of the council for what they did to his family, his Clan…"

"If that maybe true then how are we supposed to forgive him after he took away thousands of lives?" A Konoha citizen yelled within the crowed.

"Then doesn't that make you worse than him?" Naruto yelled.

The man fell silent.

"Sasuke of all people knows what you are all going through; he's lost everyone he loved that was taken away from him. He knows what it's like to have someone die right before eyes. You all say you want revenge on him as the citizens of Konoha, but doesn't that make you just like him? After all it is the same thing, you can relate, right? Revenge is only a cycle that will never end…if Sasuke was to die right now…there no telling what Sakura and I could have done…So I'm asking as you, please stop…and if you can't…Take me instead!" Naruto said, as tears fell down his face.

"What proof do you have? Another citizen yelled within the crowed and others joined in.

Naruto looked at them bewildered, proof? What proof did he have?

"Stop this execution right now!" The current Hokage, Tsunade, pushed through the crowd and stood in front of Naruto and others, her hands on her hips. She looked pissed off. She stood next to Naruto in front of the crowed on the platform and spoke firmly "What this boy says is true! As the 5th Hokage of Konoha I hereby state that Sasuke Uchiha will not be executed!"

The crowd gasped, in oh's and awe's and talked amongst themselves.

"Thanks in part to the efforts of these three brave shinobi, we have finally been able to subdue one of our greatest enemies, a menace that has prowled through Konoha these past sixteen years. Too long, we have let this danger walk through our streets, threatening our women, elderly and children. But no more. From now on, my friends, we can walk down our peaceful streets without fear of being killed in cold blood. We can put our children to sleep knowing that they are safe from the evil influences of Konoha's greatest villains. Sixteen years. Sixteen years we have lived in fear of its terrible wrath, but I stand here today, Konoha to tell you that we may cast away these shadows of fear and instead step into the light, for today is a new day for all!" Tsunade said.

Most of the older citizens erupted into the loudest cheers yet while the younger generation looked around, slightly confused but still applauding.

"YES! We did it! We did it, Sakura-chan! Sasuke's going to be okay!" Naruto said excitedly beaming with happiness.

Sakura's lips curled upward into a huge smile as tears fell from her eyes, "Thank kami'."

Sasuke looked intensely at her for a moment...

"Sakura…" He smirked, "you are annoying."

"Sasuke! You bastard!" Naruto stood next to Sakura as he shook his fist at the man, "don't call Sakura-chan annoying!"

Sakura's smile widened as she bonked Naruto's head gently with her fist, "Naruto you baka! Don't call Sasuke-kun bastard!" Sakura said laughing as tears fell from her eyes.

The members of Team 7 looked at each other for a moment and laughed, and joined into a big group hug to an unwilling Sasuke's displeasure.

* * *

><p><strong>GOD. I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THAT LAST BIT SINCE LIKE ... 15 CHAPTERS BACK. <strong>

**Woo! Or, not woo... Either way, I got the next chapter up, and you've gotta love me for that at least, right? Right? Please say yes... *huddles in corner with tiger blanket and Scooby Doo mug*. Either way, I have to start studying now. **

**And now, you're just going to have to wait for the next update, but you see that little blue button down there with the speech bubble next to it? That's like your own personal 'update quicker' button, which must be utilized for the next chapter to come faster XD Tee hee._  
><em>**


End file.
